


Loser?..

by Lunnaya_Murka



Category: German Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько правильных поражений вернее могут привести к победе, чем сотни выигранных битв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Loser?..  
Автор: Лунная Мурка  
Фандом: Тор, Мстители, Скандинавская мифология  
Пейринг: Тор/Локи (основной), немного Тони Старк/Локи, Локи/Сигюн, Локи/Ангрбода и другие.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: триллер, ангст, экшен, психология, философия  
Тип: слеш, гет  
Аннотация: Несколько правильных поражений вернее могут привести к победе, чем сотни выигранных битв.  
Предупреждение № 1: non-con/dub-con, насилие, mpreg, смерти персонажей, gender switch, инцест, полигамия, неподробное описание кровавых ритуалов.  
Предупреждение № 2: Локи – бог хитрости, коварства, лжи и обмана, поэтому он хитрит, коварствует, лжёт и обманывает, причём много, регулярно и без особых угрызений совести.  
Предупреждение № 3: не всё так мрачно и печально, как может показаться исходя из предыдущих двух предупреждений. Помните: Автор неисправимая оптимистка.  
Предупреждение № 4: выборочное использование и вольное трактование скандинавской мифологии.  
Посвящение: Во-первых, Романи, в соавторстве с которой этот фанфик должен был быть написан и с которой я, к сожалению, так и не смогла связаться. Я надеюсь, если ты его когда-нибудь прочтёшь, он тебе понравится. Во-вторых, Lady Meow, спасибо тебе огромное, лапа, за поддержку, за то, что столько ждала, пока я, наконец, допишу, и за то, что помогаешь мне вычитывать и указываешь на ошибки. В-третьих, Serafima, которая, как и Lady Meow, всегда была рядом, выслушивала и поддерживала. Спасибо вам, девочки, за то, что вы у меня есть.  
Комментарий: Перевод музыкальных эпиграфов с английского языка на русский авторский, Лунной Мурки.  
К данному фанфику имеется иллюстрация, посмотреть можно здесь: [Loser?. .](http://lunnayamurka.deviantart.com/art/Loser-408996725) by [LunnayaMurka](http://lunnayamurka.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)  
Размер: макси  
Статус: закончен

**Глава 1.**

  
_I don't need friends_  
 _I don't need place to stay_  
 _I don't wanna hear_  
 _Some stuff in my face_  
 _Again_

_I have my own fun_  
 _I have my own sun_  
 _I'm going back home_  
 _I'll be there alone_  
 _I don't wanna hear_  
 _Things waking my fear_  
 _Again_

_Looking at myself in the broken mirror_  
 _Even my reflection knows I am hated_  
 _Hard to tell myself that it isn't real_  
 _When everybody saying_  
 _That you are loser_

  


_Мне не нужны друзья_  
 _И место, чтоб остаться,_  
 _Я слышать не хочу,_  
 _Всю эту ерунду,_  
 _Что мне в лицо бросают_  
 _Вновь._

_У меня своё веселье,_  
 _И солнце у меня своё,_  
 _И возвращаюсь я домой,_  
 _Чтобы быть там сам с собой._  
 _Я слышать не хочу_  
 _То, что пробуждает мои страхи_  
 _Вновь._

_В зеркале разбитом на себя смотрю,_  
 _И даже отраженье моё знает: меня ненавидят._  
 _Трудно говорить себе, что всё не так,_  
 _Когда все вокруг повторяют,_  
 _Что ты – проигравший._

© Mushmellow – “Loser”.

 

 

 

После оглушительного грохота разрушений осторожно опустившееся на башню Старка затишье звонко звенело задетыми умелыми пальцами как струны натянутыми нитями судьбы.  
На миг всё вокруг замерло, застывшее и закостеневшее, и Локи практически физически чувствовал, как пряли норны полотно бытия, как опрядали смертные своих героев ореолом славы и как Тор Одинсон в душе своей всё пытался из собственного прощения выпрясть чужое раскаяние.  
Все эти многочисленные разрозненные ниточки, потихоньку сплетаясь в единую обманчивую паутину морока, вырисовывали широкими мазками далёкую от всякой радужности картину:  
Манхэттен, разорённый, развороченный и разнесённый, освещённый последними лучами скрывающегося за горизонтом солнца;  
Разрушенные здания, звенящая тишина и толпа героев-победителей, сгрудившаяся с оружием наизготовку перед одним безоружным злодеем-проигравшим;  
Горечь поражения на языке, которую, сколь много бог обмана ни сглатывал, проглотить всё не получалось, и оставшаяся проигнорированной просьба промочить горло;  
Разгромленная армия читаури, ломящая всё тело бога хитрости боль, согласие мидгардцев отдать его и Тессеракт Тору;  
Эмоции – лишние, ненужные, скомканные в плотный клубок: обида, ревность, глубоко затаённая, так и не вымещенная злость – всё с едва уловимым оттенком странной заботы и своеобразной любви…  
Всё это заставляло ситуацию выглядеть и ощущаться настолько проигрышной, насколько только можно.  
Что, впрочем, совершенно не означало, что её нельзя обернуть себе на пользу.  
Ведь Тор обещался Джейн свидеться вновь, а все согласились обождать до утра.  
Ведь Чёрная Вдова – как предсказуемо!.. но как лестно!.. – от глубоко проникшего ей в душу страха пред его речами предложила найти что-то, что не дало бы ему говорить.  
Ведь Тони Старк кивнул, обещая придумать что-нибудь к утру, посмотрел Локи в глаза, и… И бог лжи едва заметно усмехнулся, чуть дольше необходимого удерживая взгляд Железного человека, пока тот не вздрогнул и не качнулся – сперва к нему, после – от него.  
Ведь его оставили одного, запертым на все засовы под самыми совершенными сигнализациями в небольшой подвальной лаборатории, в которой Старк обычно проводил самые опасные свои эксперименты.  
И ведь у Локи была ещё целая ночь на то, чтобы обернуть в победу все поражения.

* * *

Всё во Вселенной взаимосвязано, и порой для того, чтобы получить многое, достаточно сделать весьма малое – если суметь просчитать, какие причины смогут привести к желаемым следствиям.  
Но прежде, чем искать выход из ситуации, её необходимо в полной мере оценить и рассмотреть со всех сторон.  
Итак, чем могло грозить ему возвращение в Асгард не победителем, но проигравшим?  
Фарсом, что асы величают правосудием?  
Вне всякого сомнения.  
Ожидать на нём показного милосердия от Всеотеца к пусть и приёмному, но сыну?..  
…придётся веками, томясь в заточении: в том, что Один не пощадит, не простит, не помилует его – не родного и не любимого, – сомневаться не приходилось. Это Тору могут забыть развязанную войну с Йотунхеймом, но ему? Да ещё и сейчас, когда раскрыт обман Всеотца? Конечно же, нет, ему – нет, ему – припомнят все и всё, да не только то, что было, но и чего не было и быть не могло.  
Так что на снисхождение верховного судьи рассчитывать не приходится: приговору быть, и приговору быть не оправдательным. Но какое наказание его может ожидать?  
Изгнание? Чтобы Один, старый любитель коллекционировать трофеи и артефакты, доставил Локи такое удовольствие? Нет, исключено: он будет держать его при себе, покуда не вытянет из него всё, что только можно.  
Столетия пыток и мучений? Слишком грубо. Скорее уж придумает ему практически невыполнимое задание, направленное на искупление вины, благо Асгарда и, что особенно важно, собственное обогащение Всеотца, во исполнение которого Локи придётся уплатить столько, что век-другой истязаний сладкою грёзой покажется.  
Казнь? Да, был шанс, что Один всё же решится вынести смертный приговор: теперь, когда Локи ведома столь тщательно скрываемая от него правда… Бессмертие богов – понятие весьма относительное, уж это-то Лофт знал наверняка: лично помог нескольким попасть в Хельхейм. Но предать себя в объятия смерти? Сейчас, когда столь многое стоит на кону? Нет, недопустимо.  
Это, безусловно, были только самые вероятные варианты, но трикстер и не заботил себя обдумыванием всех возможных, заранее зная, что какое бы наказание ни пожелал выбрать ему Всеотец, любое будет отвечать интересам Одина, не Локи.  
Что ж, расклад, конечно, не самый благоприятный, но и не столь заведомо проигрышный, сколь могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. И он предвидел его, а потому заранее рассмотрел все, абсолютно все, даже самые неприятные и трудноосуществимые возможности вывернуться и обернуть всё в свою пользу.  
Пасть ниц перед Одином и на коленях ползать, перекладывая всю вину на читаури? Клясться в раскаянии и молить о прощении, позабыв о всякой гордости? Возможно, что от удивления Всеотец, и впрямь, сжалился бы над ним, да только даже смертный приговор лучше полученного таким путём помилования.  
Использовать привязанность этого… Тора, что, всё ещё мня себя его братом, за глаза гнилой кровью попрекает? Заступничество бога грома прощения ему, вероятно, не дарует, но Один может пойти на поводу у любимого сыночка и отдать под его опеку нелюбимого приёмыша.  
Но вновь стать тенью великодушного могучего Тора?..  
Локи столько лет был осторожен и осмотрителен, предусмотрительно не гневил Одина и аккуратно направлял бога грома в нужном ему направлении – и всё это в тени его раздутого эго, принимаемого асами за величие. Он мог бы потерпеть такое и ещё немного, конечно, мог бы.  
Но ужасно, чудовищно, до тошноты не хотел.  
Сбежать?.. Можно. Под стражей это не так легко осуществимо, но всё ж таки осуществимо. В Асгарде всегда предпочитали изгнание казни, и асы, пожалуй, заклеймив его предателем и трусом, только рады будут о нём позабыть…  
Асы – да, но Тор?.. Как скоро тот прекратит поиски, устав ловить собственную тень, и чьё терпение иссякнет прежде, кому из них наскучит раньше – богу грома искать или богу обмана прятаться?  
Локи хотелось жить. Жить, а не существовать в тёмных, забытых Всеотцом пещерах, в мирах, где не ступало копыто коней, запряжённых в солнечную колесницу светлоликой Соль, беспрестанно трепеща пред всякой проскальзывающей мимо тварью, в страхе – а вдруг пришли по его душу?..  
Ведь такая жизнь и не жизнь вовсе, да и после бездны он слишком ослаб, а потому ни побег, ни изгнание не были в его интересах.  
В отличие от возвращения в Асгард. Пусть и вернут его в цепях и как преступника, но…  
Но на предстоящем суде богу обмана не нужно было ни прощение, ни помилование. Ему нужна была всего лишь отсрочка, но нужна как никогда.  
Затишье, время, чтобы зализать раны и восстановить силы, и не в подземных казематах Асгарда – ему надо было сохранить себе жизнь, определённую свободу действий, и, желательно, некоторое расположение Одина – ненадолго, всего на несколько месяцев.  
А как можно добиться всего этого, какая причина приведёт к тем следствиям, что наиболее ему выгодны, что дарует ему благословенное и столь необходимое ныне время?  
Ребёнок.  
Один уверял, что не смог не помочь невинному младенцу-йотуну, так посмеет ли он навредить этому йотуну, носящему в своём чреве ни в чём не повинное, ещё даже не появившееся на свет создание? Дозволит ли чему-то с ним случиться благородный Тор, мнящий себя защитником всех слабых? Впрочем, даже если они и решатся сделать хоть что-нибудь, верховная царица, покровительница брака и семьи, этого им точно не позволит.  
В этом выборе были, конечно, и свои минусы, ведь беременность – это слабость. Но слабость эта из тех, что, грамотно используемая, дарует силу поболее многих артефактов, а вместе с ней и столь необходимые ему несколько месяцев покоя, и простое решение почти всех его проблем, а уж какую отличную возможность помотать нервы его приёмной семейке она может предоставить!.. С какой стороны ни посмотри, а другого настолько удачного выхода ему было не найти, так что дело оставалось за малым: определиться с кандидатурой на роль отца.  
Несмотря на все замки, засовы и запоры, сигнализации и толстые и прочные стены, что выдержали не один десяток взрывов, несмотря на то, что Старк уверял, что в его лабораторию и призрак не просочится… Даже несмотря на то, что они, может, и впрямь закрыли ему все выходы, но…  
Но закрыв ему выход, они оставили себе вход.  
Так что выбирать надо было кого-то из Мстителей.  
И кто же из них больше остальных подходит на эту роль?  
Огромный зелёный монстр? Совокупление с ним можно обставить как изнасилование, выставить себя жертвой и демонстративно страдать и убиваться всё то время, что ему нужно обождать в Асгарде. Но пойти на столь крайние меры? Нет ни резона, ни нужды.  
Хоукай? Он с Чёрной Вдовой, и нет никаких шансов, что она отведёт от него взгляд до того момента, как Локи покинет Мидгард.  
До слащавости правильный солдат? Этот ещё, чего доброго, попытается взять на себя ответственность за ребёнка и воспитать его в лучших традициях героизма, патриотизма и идиотизма.  
Остаётся только Железный человек. Энтони Старк. Хозяин этой башни и этой лаборатории. Тот, кто сооружал стены его временной тюрьмы, навешивал на неё замки и устанавливал все сигнализации.  
Что ж, определиться с кандидатурой тоже было несложно, ну а дальше уж дело было за малым.  
Ведь Старк сам имел глупость посмотреть ему в глаза.  
Ведь Старк сам придёт к нему.  
И ведь Старк сам во всём будет виноват.  
В Асгарде поговаривали, что одно время Один был падок до мидгардских девок, и что, не желая тратить времени на ухаживания, он просто смотрел им в глаза и выпускал часть своей силы – как обещание, как предложение, как зарок. И ни одна, даже самая своевольная и строптивая девица, не могла устоять перед зовом страсти бога.  
Локи видел, как изменился, потемнел взгляд Старка, как начали выползать из самых потаённых уголков его души смутные желания, что уже не дадут ему покоя. А алкоголь, даже в самых малых количествах, окончательно вскружит ему голову и заставит позабыть самого себя.  
Трикстер сделал всё, чтобы всё прошло как по маслу. Но, конечно, всё равно оставался некоторый риск, что что-то может пойти не так, что Тони Старк всё же не придёт к нему. Как и вообще никто вплоть до рассвета.  
Но если это случится…  
Если что-то _действительно_ пойдёт не так…  
Если этот его план провалится…  
Если ему придётся раньше времени разыграть тщательно припрятанные козыри…  
Это, конечно, не будет катастрофой – и к этому плану у него есть несколько запасных. Но всё же, всё же…  
Локи прикрыл глаза, устроился поудобнее на диване и принялся ждать – Старка, чуда или утра. В зависимости от того, что придёт к нему раньше.

* * *

Виски.  
Выдержанный, крепкий и патриотичный.  
Как от него можно было отказаться, было просто за гранью понимания Старка, однако все Мстители поголовно отчего-то отвергли его предложение отпраздновать победу по-настоящему.  
Да, шаурма и впрямь оказалась просто божественной – вон и бог-Тор оценил её по достоинству. И посидели, пусть и в молчании, они замечательно. Только, вот досада – очень недолго.  
Бог грома, поев, тотчас распрощался со всеми и отправился на встречу со своей девушкой.  
Хоукай с Наташей тоже быстро кивнули всем на прощание и куда-то уехали. Старк не представлял, куда, но догадывался, зачем: в любовь играют дети – взрослые ею просто занимаются.  
И Тора, и Сокола с Вдовой Тони понять мог: сколь ни были манящими прохладные изгибы коллекционных бутылок, он бы тоже променял их на жар изгибающегося в его объятиях тела. Но Пеппер вернётся только завтра, а потому, увы, виски. Выдержанный, крепкий и патриотичный.  
Брюс Беннер лишь усмехнулся на уверения Старка, что после трезвых злодеев Манхэттену даже очень пьяные герои не страшны – разрушать тут больше попросту нечего, а потому принял приглашение остаться переночевать _буквально_ и, к сожалению, действительно отправился спать.  
Дабы соблазнить хотя бы Кэпа, Тони специально достал не шотландский виски, а американский бурбон, но тот отчего-то жеста не оценил и пить за благо Америки отказался.  
И этот человек ещё зовёт себя патриотом.  
Тони было обидно. И в чём, спрашивается, прелесть статуса супергероя и Железного человека, если даже напиться в металлолом ему не с кем?  
Оставался, конечно, верный Джарвис, но ему внутренние микрочипы вкупе с антивирусными установками пить не позволяют, а Дубина – отвратительный собутыльник, вечно разбивающий бутылки и проливающий всё мимо стакана.  
Старк расстроенно глотнул виски – выдержанного!.. крепкого!.. патриотичного!.. – и подумал, что это просто какая-то подстава со всех сторон.  
– Что скажешь? – он в который уже раз поинтересовался мнением Джарвиса, и в который уже раз получил отрицательный ответ – нет, мол, закачанные модули моды и стиля выдают ошибку при попытке совмещения их с новыми эскизами.  
Дизайн для маски Локи он разработал быстро, но простая строгость металла ему не нравилась. Джарвису – нравилась, а вот Тони – нет. Зато Джарвису не нравились ни патриотичные звёздно-полосатые мотивы, ни даже приятное глазу решение в зелёных тонах с гравировкой “Осторожно, Халк крушить!”. Золотой, между прочим, гравировкой – всё только самое лучшее для пусть и незваных, но божественных гостей. И под броню поверженного бога эта расцветка подходила просто замечательно, но Джарвис всё был неумолим и непреклонен. Старк даже почти решился отформатировать у своего самоапгрейдящегося дворецкого модули, отвечающие за чувство стиля, как вдруг его осенило.  
Локи.  
Вот кто говорил, что был бы не прочь промочить горло. Что ж, раз уж никто из победителей не пожелал выпить, чтобы отпраздновать…  
– Это очень плохая идея, сэр.  
Старк, чувствуя странную эйфорию, лишь отмахнулся от всех предупреждений и, подхватив бутылку и два бокала, ушёл, милостиво разрешив Джарвису сделать маску для бога лжи сколь тому будет угодно аскетичной.

* * *

Тяжёлые металлические двери с на удивление тихим скрежетом разъехались в разные стороны, и Локи, слегка улыбнувшись, взглянул в глаза вошедшему.  
Старк. Запылился, но явился.  
В руках у Железного человека была открытая бутылка и два бокала. Локи, невольно сглотнув, молча и демонстративно-приглашающе подвинулся на единственном диване, освобождая место для смертного.  
Энтони радостно уселся рядом, разлил алкоголь по бокалам, отставил на стол бутылку и, неодобрительно покосившись на неудобно скованные за спиной руки трикстера, сам стукнул фужеры друг об друга, прежде чем поднести один к губам Локи.  
Осушив содержимое своей чаши и дождавшись, когда допьёт Старк, Локи сосредоточился, ощутил свою силу и, взглянув Железному человеку в глаза, выпустил её ещё немного.  
С тихим звоном бокалы упали на пол и откатились к двери.  
С тихим стоном Старк припал к его губам.  
С тихим вздохом Локи ему это позволил.

* * *

Старк лихорадочно осыпал его поцелуями, торопливо оглаживал его тело руками, всячески ласкал и отчего-то не спешил приступать к тому, что от него, собственно, и требовалось.  
Возможно, он хотел, чтобы его богу было приятно. Но его бог хотел, чтобы было быстро, чтобы это наконец-то закончилось и чтобы можно было уже выпроводить смертного из своей камеры и отдохнуть в одиночестве в оставшиеся до рассвета часы.  
Локи никак не мог понять, откуда взялось это тянущее чувство тревоги, что упрямо не желало покидать его. Оно обвилось вокруг него змеиными кольцами, сдавило в своих скользких объятиях и не давало спокойно вздохнуть. И расслабиться тоже не давало.  
Локи было тревожно, и оттого все потуги Энтони пропадали втуне: не до развлечений в таком состоянии, даже ему, богу озорства – не до развлечений.  
Хотя, стоит признаться, Старк не был ему противен. Он не вызывал у Локи ни особого отторжения, ни брезгливости. Но это лихорадочно-нежное поклонение, этот взгляд, затуманенный обожанием, заставляли внутренне досадливо морщиться: и гений Старка уступил перед животным инстинктом размножения.  
Лофт молчаливо подстёгивал Железного человека, понукая не тянуть – ведь кто знает, сколько у них времени, вынуждая прекратить вылизывать его грудь – ведь синякам с неё от того всё равно не сойти, всем своим видом приказывая не мешкать понапрасну – ведь что для него сейчас пара лишних болячек.  
Когда Энтони наконец-то соизволил его взять (а тянул он с этим долго, слишком, непозволительно долго), Локи выдохнул и, наконец, более-менее успокоился: точку невозврата они прошли. Теперь трикстеру требовалось только подвести Старка к пику блаженства.

* * *

Тишину временной тюрьмы Локи прерывали лишь его редкие вздохи, их частое дыхание и глухие гортанные стоны Старка.  
Чем лучше было Энтони, тем лучше было для Лофта, ведь чем смертному было лучше, тем быстрее он двигался, а чем быстрее он двигался, тем быстрее приближался к разрядке, а чем быстрее он к ней уже приблизится – тем лучше.  
Поэтому трикстер отвечал, насколько позволяли скованные руки и не самая удобная поза, и поддавался на ласки настойчивых губ, и вскидывал бёдра навстречу ритмичным толчкам, и прижимал его ногами к себе ближе, насколько только можно близко.  
Когда Старк поднял на него взгляд – пьяный, шальной, тёмный взгляд, в котором Локи уже видел подступающее блаженство оргазма…  
Когда Энтони притянул его к себе ещё ближе, впиваясь в его губы очередным настойчивым поцелуем…  
Когда они уже почти пришли к тому, к чему стремились каждым движением…  
Тогда первое, что Локи отчётливо почувствовал, не было ни разочарованием, ни яростью, ни досадой – он отчётливо почувствовал запах озона и электрическое потрескивание воздуха: он отчётливо почувствовал нависшие над ним свинцовыми тучами большие неприятности.  
Именно тогда тяжёлые металлические двери, всё с тем же тихим скрежетом разъехавшись в разные стороны, явили им бога грома.

* * *

Тор Одинсон сам толком не знал, что именно заставило его тогда вернуться.  
Не знал, почему он, сдержав слово и увидевшись с Леди Джейн, не задержался в её чертогах, сколь она ни просила его об этом.  
Он знал только, что оставлять надолго без присмотра Локи – брата, уже однажды потерянного по его недосмотру – было решительно нельзя. Да и не помешало бы им нормально поговорить – не в сумятице встречи после долгой разлуки и не в горячке боя, а спокойно, нормально поговорить. Так, как они, верно, не говорили уже веками.  
Бог грома знал, что не всё ещё потеряно, и что если постараться, если очень захотеть, то ещё можно всё вернуть назад. Ещё возможно прощение, ещё возможно помилование, ещё возможно искупление всех грехов. И нужно было для этого столь малое – только лишь раскаяние и смирение Локи.  
Только что нужно Локи для того, чтобы раскаяться и смириться? Только что нужно сказать, что сделать, чтобы брат всё понял и вернулся? Только как заставить его осознать, что его ждут дома?  
Тор, исполненный надежды, что способ найдётся, решительно переступил порог комнаты, в которой до утра заточили Локи.  
И онемел.

* * *

Под тяжёлым сапогом Тора жалобно хрустнул откатившийся к двери бокал. И, словно это был трубящий звук боевого рога, бог грома ринулся вперёд – в атаку.  
Локи раздумывал недолго.  
Не потому, что ему было жалко жалкого смертного.  
Не потому, что жалкий смертный ему ещё пригодится.  
Не потому, что после, на суде в Асгарде, никто не посмотрит на то, что смерть настигла того от сокрушительного удара Торова Мъёлльнира – припишут Локи и это.  
Трикстер отшвырнул Старка прочь просто потому, что если бы он этого не сделал, то всё бы обернулось и того хуже.  
Одинсон замер с занесённым молотом, успел вовремя остановиться – в считанных сантиметрах от высоко поднятой головы бога лжи. Локи, со спокойствием и уверенностью в голосе, которых не чувствовал, произнёс:  
– Энтони, выйди. – Старк замялся, разрываясь между здравым желанием поддаться на уговоры остатков инстинкта самосохранения и нездоровым героизмом. – _Энтони_. – Ещё раз произнёс трикстер имя Железного человека, с мягким нажимом и толикой магии убеждения. Тот, оглянувшись в последний раз на сверлящих друг друга взглядами богов, вышел, оставив их наедине.

* * *

Когда-то давно по Асгарду ходили слухи, будто бы Локи принимал женский облик, и даже, даже…  
При Торе такое говорить не осмеливались – он просто зверел от мысли, что к его брату – _брату_! не _сестре_! – кто-то мог посметь посвататься. И никогда, никому бог грома не спускал таких унижений (унижали не только Локи – унижали дом Одина, унижали их отца, унижали и самого Тора, Хель их всех побери!), и в тот единственный раз, когда при нём слова “Локи” и “принцесса” были поставлены рядом, даже Один Всеотец не сумел остановить его и его верный Мъёлльнир.  
О его привязанности к брату знали все, и никто при нём не смел даже самым тихим шёпотом распространять эти гнусные сплетни. Знал об этом и Лафей, а потому и произнёс тогда это окаянное “принцесса”, помахал красной тряпкой перед разъярённым молодым бычком, заставил, дурака, ввязаться в драку – Тор понимал это, всё понимал. Но зверел, всё равно каждый раз просто зверел.  
И что же оказывается? Что бог лжи ему лгал и в этом, что правы были асы, когда говорили про Локи недостойные вещи?  
Его брат, что говорит, что не брат ему. В объятиях Человека из металла.  
Это просто невозможно, просто уму непостижимо, просто…  
Недопустимо.  
Тор замер с занесённым над предателем, осквернителем их рода молотом.  
Но опустить его на бедовую голову трикстера всё же не смог.

* * *

Локи стоял и ждал, что победит в душе Одинсона: готовность прощать или желание покарать. Он, в общем-то, не сомневался, что последнее, но не был уверен, сколь сильно представшее пред очами громовержца зрелище тому не понравилось.  
Судя по тому, что бог грома всё же нашёл в себе силы опустить молот на пол, а не на его голову, очень скорой встречи с Хель Локи пока ожидать не стоит.  
Судя по тому, что бог грома всё же не нашёл в себе силы не схватить его за шею и не сжать пальцы на горле, совсем исключать возможность скорой встречи с владычицей Хельхема ему всё же не стоит.

* * *

– Ты… – начал было Тор, но замолк, задышал часто, схватил Локи за плечо и как следует встряхнул. – Что ж ты творишь?!  
– Беру пример с тебя. – Холодный, спокойный ответ не остужал, а только сильнее заставлял горячиться бога грома. – Как со старшего. Не ты ли говорил, что мне бы следовало полюбить людей? Хеймдалль свидетель, я только что пытался.  
Тор в ярости сверлил его взглядом, но молчал, ждал, какая ещё ложь сорвётся с зацелованных смертным губ.  
– Ты вновь недоволен? Я уже устал удивляться, я уже устал гадать, что опять не так. Всеотец лично рассказывал мне на ночь сказки про огромных ледяных монстров из Йотунхейма, ты всегда грезил об их уничтожении – но стоило мне попытаться сделать вам всем подарок, о котором вы так мечтали, стоило поднести на блюдечке победу, как желания ваши сменились. И теперь… Что вновь не так, о могучий Тор? Я не любил Мидгард – ты был недоволен. Я попытался его полюбить – ты недоволен вновь. Да тебе не угодить, братец.  
– А ты, я смотрю, угождать любишь.  
Тор наотмашь ударил его, оттолкнул к дивану, и бог обмана упал, замолчал и застыл.  
Бог грома видел лёд и отчуждение в глазах того, кто был ему родным.  
Одинсон слышал спокойную холодность в голосе Локи по отношению к нему и вспоминал, что к Человеку из металла бог обмана обращался в разы мягче и теплее.  
Он смотрел на едва прикрытое плащом тело Локи, видел синяки и царапины, видел, как в насмешке кривятся поддававшиеся на ласки смертного губы…  
И зверел. Просто зверел, всё сильнее и сильнее выходя из себя.  
Почему Локи говорит холодно с ним и тепло – с каким-то смертным? Почему ему едва знакомый человек дороже брата?  
Тору казалось, что мир сошёл с ума. Он, с момента, как отшвырнул от себя трикстера, застыл, не зная, что делать.  
Ему хотелось уйти, оставить бога обмана и забыть, что у него когда-то был брат.  
Но он не мог.  
Ему хотелось того тепла, с которым Локи произносил имя смертного.  
Но он не знал, как этого добиться.  
Ему хотелось – невыносимо, болезненно хотелось – стереть с Локи чужие прикосновения, перекрыть своими оставленные другим метки на бледном теле.  
Ему… Хотелось. Странно, до головокружения, до умопомрачения сильно.  
А Тор Одинсон привык всегда получать всё, чего бы ему ни хотелось.

* * *

Это было неожиданней, чем гром среди ясного неба – живя бок о бок с богом грома, волей-неволей привыкаешь к неожиданным молниям и раскатам грома.  
Это было больней, чем падение в бездну – потому что тогда Одинсон ещё пытался его удержать, а сейчас же сталкивал в неё ещё раз, но уже намеренно.  
Это было омерзительней, чем что бы то ни было другое, и Локи думалось, что он просчитался: надо, надо было выбирать зелёного монстра, тот не Старк – его так просто не остановить. Нужно было внушить Брюсу Беннеру, что тому стыдно за то, что с Локи сделал Халк, чтобы он пришёл извиниться, а там не было бы ничего проще, чем вывести его из себя. И тогда трикстер мог бы притвориться, что всё это было изнасилованием, а сам он – жертвой. Ведь лучше уж пережить совокупление с Халком, чем…  
Это было шоком для Локи. Он не сказать чтобы лгал, что Тор непредсказуем и опасен, но несколько преувеличивал: Тор никогда не был опасен _для него_. Бог грома всегда находил в себе силы остановиться, когда дело касалось Локи: да, Одинсон груб сам по себе, и забота его – ненужная и опостылевшая – тоже была грубоватой. Но всё же была именно заботой. И в горячке боя Локи единственным мог находиться подле него, не опасаясь сокрушительного удара Мъёлльнира.  
И это было такой ломкой сложившегося мира. Что Тор, оказывается, может быть опасен не только для других.

* * *

Ему это нравилось.  
Нравилось целовать тонкие, презрительно кривящиеся губы, нравилось сжимать в объятиях пытающееся вывернуться тело, нравилось, что можно было подмять под себя и не отпускать.  
Тор никогда по-настоящему не смотрел на Локи, всегда воспринимал его как что-то само собой разумеющееся, что-то столь привычное и родное, на что нет необходимости оглядываться лишний раз.  
Тор всегда воспринимал Локи как _своего_.  
А сейчас просто таковым его делал.

* * *

Локи уже знал, как это бывает, когда привычный мир разбивают на осколки.  
Но пусть он не ас, а монстр, которым его пытались пугать в детстве.  
Но пусть он не потомок царя Асгарда, а украденное дитя владыки Йотунхейма.  
Но пусть Один всегда видел в нём не сына, а разменную монету.  
Пусть – ведь именно кровь ледяных великанов дала ему силу стать Повелителем магии.  
Пусть – ведь что с того, что он сын ужасного йотуна, которого все так боялись, а не славящегося своей мудростью аса? Кровь в его жилах от того менее королевской не стала.  
Пусть – ведь и Локи с удовольствием использует Всеотца в своих целях.  
Так что к грохоту осыпающегося осколками привычного мира он был _привычен_. И, как казалось ему прежде, уже равнодушен.  
Но, как оказалось, ему всего лишь казалось.  
Тор никогда не поднимет на него, да к тому же связанного и безоружного, руку?  
Вдребезги.  
Тор всегда пытается за него заступиться, даже когда Локи это совершенно не нужно?  
В пух и прах.  
Тор, глуповатый и наивный, всегда ему всё простит?  
На осколки.  
Он не дух из него своими кулаками выбивал – надежду, что когда это всё закончится, ещё можно будет вернуть назад хоть что-то.  
Сдавливая пальцы на горле Лофта, он душил не его – он душил ошмётки сердца, в котором ещё была вера в то, что, несмотря ни на что, они всё-таки братья.  
И потому не тело – душа волком выла, корчась в бездонной пропасти унижения, ранясь о разбитую гордость, рыча от подавляемой цепями здравомыслия ярости. Это было нечестно, это было неправильно, это было просто невозможно, – но Тор действительно смог сделать то, что так долго не удавалось самому Локи: окончательно вычеркнуть из памяти века, что они звали друг друга братьями.  
И, глядя на эти осколки прежних иллюзий, можно было либо плакать, либо смеяться. Локи не знал, чего ему хотелось больше, а потому, выбрав оба, хохотал до слёз.  
Говорят, что истерики хорошо прекращают пощёчины.  
Тор не ударил его снова – просто коснулся его щеки. Но касание это отрезвило даже получше, а ощущалось даже похуже пощёчины.  
– Вон, – тихо и хрипло приказал он.  
Тор помялся, начал произносить его имя, и Локи едва нашёл в себе силы, чтобы повторить сухой приказ оставить его одного вместо того, чтобы расхохотаться вновь.

* * *

Когда Тор сумел перевести дыхание и поднять взгляд на Локи, лицо того было мокрым от слёз. Он попытался стереть их кончиками пальцев, но брат дёрнулся – и надломлено прошептал: “Вон”. Одинсон мешкал, пока тот не повторил ещё раз: “Поди прочь”.  
Тор вышел, решив до поры до времени оставить его одного. В конце концов, у них впереди вечность, что им предстоит провести вместе. Одну ночь одиночества он ему позволить может.

* * *

Погрузившись в подобие транса и отстранившись от всего, трикстер думал.  
Он думал, что удивляться, пожалуй, не стоило. Этот ритуал не требует ни жертвоприношений, ни начертания рун, но, начавшись, должен быть доведён до конца. И если один исполняющий его не справился с поставленной задачей, то магия может выбрать ему замену.  
Он думал, что и винить Тора в том, что он сделал, по чистой совести нельзя. Но совесть у Локи если и была, то очень грязная, а потому в том, кто во всём виноват, он не сомневался.  
Он думал, что это – его плата за попытку перекроить полотно судьбы.  
Но платить один он не станет, о нет.  
А потому Тор пожалеет, горько пожалеет о том, что сам вложил Локи в руки оружие, что сокрушит всё, что дорого богу грома.  
Трикстер уже совсем успокоился и уже начал пытаться перестроить планы с учётом новых обстоятельств, когда тяжёлые металлические двери его временной темницы вновь разъехались в стороны.

 

 

Примечание:  
Локи имеет несколько хейти (heiti, замена имени), включая Хведрунг (Hveðrungr), Лофт (Loptr) и Лодур (Lóðurr).  
Трикстер (англ. trickster – обманщик, ловкач) в мифологии, фольклоре и религии – божество, дух, человек или антропоморфное животное, совершающее противоправные действия или, во всяком случае, не подчиняющееся общим правилам поведения. Зачастую фигура трикстера проявляет половую изменчивость, меняя гендерные роли.  
Норны – в германо-скандинавской мифологии три женщины, волшебницы, наделённые чудесным даром определять судьбы мира, людей и даже богов. Богам они никак не подчиняются, их нельзя оспорить и повлиять на их предсказания. Их имена Урд, Верданди и Скульд, и они олицетворяют прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Их главное занятие состояло в прядении нити судьбы.  
Хельхейм (Helheim, буквально “Владения Хель”) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии один из девяти миров, мир мёртвых, в котором властвует Хель. Это холодное, тёмное и туманное место, куда попадают все умершие, кроме героев, принятых в эйнхерии. Хельхейм расположен в Нифльхейме, на самом низком уровне вселенной. Он окружён непроходимой рекой Гьёлль. Ни одно существо, даже боги, не может вернуться из Хельхейма. Вход в Хельхейм охраняется Гармом, чудовищной собакой, и великаншей Мордгуд.  
Соль – в германо-скандинавской мифологии персонифицирует собой Солнце, она правит солнечной колесницей, в которую впряжены кони Арварка (ранний) и Алсвина (проворный).  
Бурбо́н – вид виски, производится в США, появился в конце XVIII – начале XIX века в городе Парис (округ Бурбон, штат Кентукки, США). Точнее, 1821 годом датируется первая сохранившаяся реклама нового напитка с таким названием. Сам рецепт был известен и ранее: как минимум с 1789 года преподобный Элайя Крейг дистиллировал похожий напиток для нужд своих прихожан. Основное отличие бурбона от европейского виски заключается в том, что бурбон производится из кукурузы, а не из ячменя, и выдерживается в специальных бочках, изготовленных из дуба и обожжённых изнутри по специальной технологии. Именно это новшество и принёс Элайя Крейг, случайно заметив, что выдержанный в обожжённой изнутри дубовой бочке виски приобретает неповторимый аромат и вкус. Большинство виски, производимого в США, является бурбоном, и он официально считается национальным напитком США.  
Апгрейд – (неол., разг.) то же, что модернизация, обновление (программного обеспечения, аппаратуры).


	2. Chapter 2

  
_Humanity_  
 _Auf wiedersehen_  
 _It´s time to say goodbye_  
 _The party´s over_  
 _As the laughter dies_  
 _An angel cries_

_Humanity_  
 _It´s au revoir to your insanity_  
 _You sold your soul to feed your vanity_  
 _Your fantasies and lies_

_You´re a drop in the rain_  
 _Just a number not a name_  
 _And you don´t see it_  
 _You don´t believe it_  
 _At the end of the day_  
 _You´re a needle in the hay_  
 _You signed and sealed it_  
 _And now you gotta deal with it_  
 _Humanity_  
 _Humanity_  
 _Goodbye_  
 _Goodbye_

_Auf wiedersehen,_  
 _Человечество._  
 _Пришла пора прощаться._  
 _Представление окончено,_  
 _Затихли смех и хохот,_  
 _И слышен стал плач ангела_

_Человечество,_  
 _Я говорю au revoir вашему безумию._  
 _Вы продали души в угоду тщеславию,_  
 _Иллюзорных фантазий и лжи_

_Вы лишь песчинки в пустыне,_  
 _Не личности – пронумерованное стадо._  
 _Но вы этого не видите,_  
 _Вы этому не верите!_  
 _В конечном счёте_  
 _Вы – лишь иголка в стоге сена._  
 _Вы подписались под этим,_  
 _И теперь вам жить с этим._  
 _Человечество,_  
 _О, человечество!_  
 _Прощай._  
 _Прощай._

© Scorpions – “Humanity”. 

 

 

 

Старк был гением, миллиардером, плейбоем и филантропом, и об этом знали все хотя бы потому, что Старк лично убедился, что все знают о том, что он гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп. И за одну ночь всё то, что он считал собою, не пошатнуть.  
Миллионы, вложенные в башню Старка? Вложиться, чтобы восстановиться, для него не проблема.  
Гениальность?.. Одной глупостью не перечеркнёшь, хоть даже глупость эта была совсем уж дурацкой.  
Так что гений и миллиардер в нём были более-менее спокойны. А вот филантроп чувствовал себя тревожно, неодобрительно поглядывая на нахохлившегося от осознания собственной неотразимости плейбоя, раскуривая подобающие миллиардеру сигары и раздумывая одолженными у гения мозгами, включается ли в понятие человеколюбия и боголюбие тоже. И если включается, то в каких формах. Нет, ну в каких-то формах оно уже, конечно, включилось – не без оснований же плейбой сейчас так активно раздувает его и без того не страдающее скромностью эго.  
Вообще-то Тони нравилось иногда поиграть в героя, и ещё больше нравилось себя им чувствовать, но напрасного геройства он всё же не понимал и не приветствовал. И изображать из себя героя, спасая главного злодея, наверняка было бы именно таким напрасным геройством в его худшей, клиническо-стивороджеровской стадии.  
Особенно когда претендент на роль сказочной принцессы, попавшей в беду и срочно нуждающейся в спасении, сам виноват в своих бедах и вообще по недоразумению является принцем.  
Особенно когда псевдопринцесса сама выставила рыцаря без сверкающих доспехов прочь (ибо кабы были бы на рыцаре сверкающие доспехи, чёрта с два бы его кто выставил так запросто прочь), как бы намекая тем самым, что подвигов сегодня ратных более в программе не предусмотрено.  
Особенно когда ещё неизвестно, кто из двоих оставшихся в его лаборатории богов больше нуждается в спасении.  
С одной стороны, конечно, это не очень-то его дело, все эти семейные разборки королевских особ.  
С другой стороны, когда это его такие мелочи останавливали?  
Но, с третьей стороны, эти парни боги, а у богов всё не по-людски.  
Хотя, с четвёртой стороны, язычества за собой прежде Старк не замечал, а потому, отчего бы вдруг его чужая божественность должна была бы смущать, не представлял. В конце концов, собственная божественная одарённость и гениальность же не смущали.  
Поэтому, докурив сигару, покосившись на виски и решив, что нет уж, раз геройствовал не в одиночку, то и пить один он не будет, Тони встал с кресла и пошёл, но не помогать одному, с которым бился плечом к плечу, или другому, с которым тоже был некоторым образом плечом к плечу, хотя и по несколько иной причине, а за шаурмой.  
Потому как за шаурмой – лучшее направление, в котором только можно пойти всем уважающим себя гениям, миллиардерам, плейбоям, филантропам, супергероям и, кажется, начинающим сумасшедшим.

* * *

Срок людской жизни отмерен, а потому всякий человек торопится, спешит, вечно что-то не успевает, суетится и мельтешит. И Железный человек – всего лишь человек, пусть и в броне из металла.  
Так что нет ничего удивительного, что он вернулся.  
Так что нет ничего странного, что всего лишь лёгкое касание магии Локи всё не отпускало его.  
Так что пусть, пусть суетится, пусть бегает вокруг и пусть верит, что меняет что-то к лучшему.  
Пусть – потому что, пожалуй, сейчас это богу огня даже нужно.

* * *

Спускаясь во второй раз к Локи, Старк вооружился по полной.  
Во-первых, аптечкой, потому как не помешало бы немного подлатать бога обмана. Ну и потому ещё, что хоть Тони и гений технологии, а не биологии, но не получить образцы крови бога, когда представилась такая шикарная возможность – просто преступление перед человечеством, которое он, как законопослушный супергерой, конечно же, совершить никак не мог.  
Во-вторых, шаурмой, потому как проверено на Торе – настроение она и богам неплохо поднимает после трудного рабочего дня.  
В-третьих, более длинной цепью для кандалов бога, потому как поить Локи, конечно, было забавно, но всё же лучше сменить оковы и дать возможность богу лжи поесть шаурму нормально, руками.  
Ну и, во избежание непредвиденных попыток к бегству бога обмана, неконтролируемых полётов из окон, выставлений прочь из его же лабораторий и прочих неприятных ситуаций, спускался во второй раз к Локи Старк уже в костюме Железного человека. И, на всякий случай, с презервативами в кармане.  
Потому как чему-то жизнь его всё-таки учит.

* * *

Первое, что сделал Тони – это сменил цепь на оковах Локи так, чтобы руки бога более не были скованы сзади.  
Первое, что попытался спросить Старк, когда оглядел следы слёз на лице бога лжи и потёки спермы на диване, было: “Твой брат, он?..”, – но трикстер прервал его: “У меня нет больше брата”. Железный человек кивнул – всё равно он не знал, что подобает говорить в таких случаях, да и не был уверен, что так уж хочет быть в курсе произошедшего.  
Первое, что с улыбкой сказал ему Локи, после того как оделся и привёл себя в порядок, было: “Я тебя околдовал”.

* * *

Трикстер тщательно протёр все ссадины, вытер кровь, стёр все постыдные следы вынужденной близости с Тором, покосился на не замолкающего ни на секунду Старка и с лёгкой усмешкой начертал руны уничтожения на ёмкости, используемой для мусора.  
И за кого только Железный человек его принимает, если может допустить мысль, что Локи позволит попасть в чужие руки своей крови? С его-то знаниями стольких ритуалов, что при желании можно на ней провести?  
Трикстер улыбнулся людской глупости и произнёс: “Я тебя околдовал”.

* * *

Тони замолк на полуслове, враз позабыв, о чём только что так увлечённо вещал. Кажется, о величии Земли, достижениях человечества и квантовой гравитации. Впрочем, неважно.  
На его выразительное молчание Локи со смешком произнёс:  
– Ты пришёл ко мне с любимой едой, – кивок в сторону шаурмы, – с любимым питьём, – кивок в сторону виски, – при полном параде, – кивок в сторону облачённого в костюм Железного человека Тони, – и расхваливаешь свой мир. – Локи широко-широко улыбнулся и произнёс вкрадчиво: – Старк, ты за мной ухаживаешь.  
Тони открыл было рот, чтобы всё отрицать, потому что вовсе нет и вообще что за чушь. Но вовремя вспомнил про лежащие в кармане смазку и презервативы и вместо этого уточнил:  
– Околдовал, говоришь?..

* * *

Локи с ласковым оскалом произнёс почти нараспев:  
– Как ни хвалитесь вы, мидгардцы, своими достижениями, а всё остаётесь примитивными созданиями, движимыми животными инстинктами. Вы живёте всего несколько десятков лет – и бездарно тратите свои жизни на создание кумиров, которым можно поклоняться как идолам и богам. Ваш срок отмерен, и вы, зная это, лишь торопитесь урвать побольше, нажить презренного металла и прибрать к своим рукам власть, в гонке за нею забивая друг друга стадами. Вы были созданы для поклонения своим богам, но управлять вами оказалось слишком скучно, и тогда было придумано новое развлечение, величайшая ложь, прикрытая завесой величайшего блага: вам дали поверить в свободу, чтобы посмотреть, как вы ей распорядитесь. И что? Посмотри вокруг, смертный. Как вы распорядились даром богов? Бесчисленные войны, безбожие и тлен, а вы, не видя ничего дальше своего жалкого мирка, возомнили себя выше всех, хозяевами природы. И к чему это вас привело? Сколько осталось вашему миру до того, как вы окончательно его уничтожите? Вы так гордитесь своими достижениями, но что же вы породили? Устройства, что делают за вас простейшую работу? Но какой ценой они вам дались? И сколько ещё выдержит ваш мир такого паразита как человек? Это ли то, что действительно вам нужно? Это ли то, что действительно нужно вашему миру? Вы грезите свободой. И вы обманываетесь ей. Я мог бы дать человечеству шанс не загубить само себя. Я мог бы дать _тебе_ немного покоя. Мог бы дать возможность прикоснуться к вечности и истинным знаниям. Но я не стану ничего тебе давать. – Локи ухмыльнулся двусмысленности своих слов и произнёс: – Я хотел взять от тебя ключ к избавлению от своих забот, для того и околдовал. Но нас прервали, и место в ритуале, что я предназначал тебе, занял другой.  
Говоря, что он ничего не даст Энтони, Лофт не лгал. Ничего отдавать ему трикстер действительно не собирался. Но, пожалуй, в благодарность за оказанное содействие, Локи ничего у него не заберёт.

* * *

Тони подумал было оскорбиться в лучших чувствах, но его лучшие чувства неожиданно нашептали, что нужно быть снисходительней к, кажется, беременным трикстерам, а потому он произнёс только:  
– Как замечательно подробно ты расписал мне нашу людскую ничтожность и презренность, спасибо, я оценил. Как насчёт того, чтобы и про ритуал в таких же подробностях?  
– Ты пришёл ко мне, как приходят самцы к самке, похваляясь своими достижениями и распушив хвост. Ты пришёл ко мне, ведомый животным инстинктом размножения, что застил твой _гениальный_ , – со смешком выдохнул Локи, – разум. Ты пришёл ко мне, потому что я тебя звал. Но теперь в твоих услугах я более не нуждаюсь, а потому уходи. Дурман колдовства совсем скоро развеется.  
– Значит, ребёнок?.. – с сомнением протянул Тони, многозначительно поглядывая на совершенно точно совершенно обнаглевшее создание в совершенно точно совершенно мужском теле.  
Безумие какое-то. Но Локи ведь бог безумия, а потому… А ещё он бог лжи, так что нельзя верить ни словам его, ни намёкам, хоть лгать тому особого резона вроде бы и не было. Впрочем, разве нужен богу озорства резон для того, чтобы всласть посмеяться над кем-то?  
Локи кивнул в ответ на его вопрос, и Старк скептически уточнил: “Зачем?”.  
– Я предпочту отдать свою магию своему дитя.  
Тони покивал, сделал вид, что поверил и подтолкнул поближе к богу лжи шаурму со словами:  
– Да, _моя_ любимая еда. Уж прости, ягеля я тебе не нашёл, да и не искал. – На вопросительно-ехидно приподнятую бровь Лофта Тони с ухмылкой пояснил: – Это то, чем обычно питаются все уважающие себя северные олени, Бэмби. И, раз уж ты у нас в деликатном положении, то виски для меня. А тебе мы сейчас попросим Дубину молочка принести. – Старк ухмыльнулся в лицо этому вредному, пакостному божеству, и глубокомысленно добавил: – Козьего.  
В конце концов, ему в своё время именно такое молоко настоятельно рекомендовали. Говорили, для здоровья козлов оно особенно полезно.  
Пожалуй, стоит проверить.

* * *

На следующее утро бог обмана был спокоен и молчалив: залогом его спокойствия было то, что хоть он и не знал доподлинно, в какой узор сплетутся нити судьбы, но общую канву он уже сумел разглядеть; молчаливости же изрядно способствовала маска на его лице.  
На следующее утро бог грома был столь же молчалив, но гораздо менее спокоен: в его молчании звенела вся тяжесть нелёгких раздумий о судьбах человечества и отечества.  
На следующее утро под почётным конвоем громовержца и прочих Мстителей Локи и Тессеракт доставили к месту отправления в Асгард. И когда они уже почти были на месте, бог огня почувствовал на своём плече тяжесть руки Тора, которая то ли должна была его подбодрить, то ли направить, то ли придержать, чтобы никуда не делся. Локи передёрнуло от этого простого и прежде привычного прикосновения, да так, что вынести его он не смог: вырвал руку и пошёл сам к месту их отправления, усилием воли сглатывая подступившую к горлу тошноту.  
На следующее утро Старк, вернувшийся в свои лаборатории после слишком скорого прощания с Тессерактом, не был ни спокоен, ни молчалив. Он громко возмутился: “Дубина!!!”, – но было уже поздно. Все образцы крови и прочих жидкостей богов уже успели утонуть в пене огнетушителя.

* * *

В Асгарде, царстве вечности, с течением времени мало что менялось. Всё тот же Совет, всё те же лица, всё то же насмешливое злорадство при взгляде на проигравших и всё то же лебезение в улыбках расшаркивающихся перед победителем-Тором подхалимов.  
Однако в этом мире с течением времени хоть и мало что, но всё же менялось. И, может, оттого и не было в зале ни Одина Всеотца, ни Фригг Провидицы, и, может, оттого и прошёл Тор не на своё обычное место подле царского трона, а уселся на нём так, словно то давно его по праву.  
И Локи, что всегда приветствовал любые перемены в этом застывшем и закостеневшем царстве вечности, как никогда жалел, что в нём хоть что-то, хоть иногда, но всё же с течением времени меняется.

* * *

Тора Одинсона тревожили тягостные раздумья.  
С одной стороны, Локи натворил столько дел, что оставить без наказания их было решительно невозможно. Он серьёзно подумывал об изгнании, но был уверен, что ежели при том не лишить трикстера силы, то уже на следующий день его вновь придётся ловить, а ежели лишить, то его придётся и того раньше спасать от жаждущих расквитаться с обманщиком.  
Да и, по правде говоря, богу грома совсем не хотелось больше отпускать от себя Локи, к тому же изгнание, что помогло самому Тору повзрослеть и измениться, для трикстера не сослужит той же службы: его брат уже изменился, стал каким-то неуловимо другим после падения в бездну, и в глазах его он не видел больше даже отблесков былого тепла – только холод и расчёт.  
Тор понимал, что ему надобно поступить как подобает мудрому правителю, назначив Локи суровое наказание за весь его обман и все злодеяния. Но он просто не мог быть беспристрастным, не мог не пытаться оправдать его действия, не мог не видеть свою вину в том, что всё обернулось именно так.  
И когда подошедший к трону Хеймдалль тихо поведал ему, что в чреве трикстера его ребёнок и наследник, то Одинсон, нахмурившись и взвесив все за и против, всё же поступил так, как и подобает правителю: произнёс речь и вынес приговор.

* * *

Локи хотелось расхохотаться. Ах, как же он всё-таки обожал это правосудие по-асгардски!  
Да, он почти не сомневался, что об истинном положении дел в Асгарде, помимо его приёмной семейки да Хеймдалля с троицей воинов и Леди Сиф, никто ни сном ни духом, и потому предполагал, что часть из его “чудовищных злодеяний” наверняка озвучивать бы не стали, иначе бы всплыли не только _его_ чудовищные злодеяния. Но чтобы так? Но чтобы прощение? Но чтобы в обвинительной речи произнесли лишь несколько общих фраз, не обвинив его ни в чём серьёзнее детских шалостей запутавшегося приёмного ребёнка, которому при трагических обстоятельствах сообщили о том, что он не родной?  
Локи действительно, по-настоящему хотелось расхохотаться. А ещё хотелось поинтересоваться у столь милосердного нового владыки Асгарда, какой приговор его ждал бы, если бы он не вынашивал в себе ребёнка своего судьи.

* * *

Заполненные книгами шкафы, уютные кресла возле любимого камина. _Его_ комнаты, не изменившиеся ни на йоту комнаты йотуна, комнаты предателя, комнаты преступника. _Его комнаты_ , а не подземелья Асгарда.  
Локи даже почти подумал, что Тор Одинсон, возможно, и впрямь решил совершить такую глупость как простить его и полностью оправдать. Но стража, замершая возле дверей его комнат, не давала надолго поселиться таким мыслям.  
Он ждал, когда же братец заявится к нему за объяснениями. Он ждал Тора, но зашла, а точнее разъярённым вихрем влетела к нему Сиф. Оттолкнув стража, попытавшегося закрыть собой дверной проём, она широкими шагами пересекла комнату и, остановившись перед Локи, некоторое время напряжённо на него смотрела, прежде чем замахнуться, чтобы влепить ему пощёчину. Бог лжи уже было понадеялся, что она в кровь разобьёт себе руки о позорную маску, но…  
Удара не последовало.  
Она смотрела на него, вся в ярости, что он не получил по заслугам, что Тор так просто – как ей казалось, слишком просто – помиловал даже не раскаявшегося братца. Стояла и дрожала от желания выместить на нём хоть каплю переполнявшей её злобы – но его руки были скованы, а с губ не могло сорваться и звука. И она не посмела ни ударить, ни оскорбить того, кого лишили возможности защищаться.  
Воительница, не отрываясь, смотрела в его глаза, Локи тоже не отпускал её взгляда – и эта молчаливая, напряжённая, странная битва, казалось, могла бы длиться веками, но была прервана появившимся Тором. Он строго нахмурился, перевёл взгляд с одного на другую и велел всем выйти.  
– Почему ты мне не сказал?  
Лофт в насмешке выгнул бровь, молчаливо, но весьма красноречиво передавая тем самым: “Тор, ты идиот. Когда бы я успел: до изнасилования, когда и говорить было не о чем, или после, когда возможности говорить меня лишили?”.  
Бог грома, предсказуемо не дождавшись ответа, ещё сильнее нахмурился и снял с него маску. Локи насмешливо-серьёзно произнёс:  
– Тор Одинсон, я рад сообщить тебе благую весть. – С его губ почти капал яд, когда он провозглашал: – Я ношу под сердцем твоего ребёнка, _брат мой_. – Локи облизнул пересохшие губы и пояснил: – Поспешил сообщить, как только выдалась возможность.  
Тор не повёлся на подначку – он молчал, и взгляд его был словно прикован к губам трикстера – потрескавшимся, разбитым, чуть влажным. И этот неотрывный, тёмный взгляд совершенно Локи не нравился.  
– Суд надо мною многие из благородных асов почтили своим присутствием.  
Лофт многозначительно замолчал, давая повиснуть в воздухе невысказанному “многие – но не все”. Бог грома наконец посмотрел ему в глаза и, правильно растолковав скрытый вопрос, ответил:  
– Отец вновь впал в сон Одина.  
Локи подумалось, что хоть в этот раз он впал в него как нельзя вовремя: суд Всеотца не был бы столь пристрастен и оттого – столь гуманен.  
– На словах ты меня помиловал. Полностью. Так и есть? – Тор молчал, и это молчание вкупе с многочисленной стражей за дверями его спальни было красноречивее любых слов. – Что ты со мною сделаешь? – устало спросил он, глядя прямо в глаза не-брата. Но тот всё молчал, и молчал, и молчал, и когда молчание это уже столь затянулось, что стало ясно, что отвечать он не собирается, Локи, придав голосу истеричные нотки, повторил: – Что, Тор, что?!  
– Не знаю. Пока поживёшь здесь пару месяцев.  
Пару месяцев? Этого более чем довольно – большей отсрочки Локи и не требовалось. Он кивнул и с издёвкой уточнил:  
– И что за дух в тебя вчера вселился? Устроил сцену, будто неверную жену, а не брата в объятиях другого увидал.  
– И ты ещё смеешь спрашивать?! Ты, так опозоривший дом Одина?!  
– Ты сам меня при всём Асгардском Совете мудрейших Лафейсоном называл, а потому так, и ещё не так, я опозорить могу только дом Лафея, а позор на род йотунского отродья – это ли не то, о чём ты всю жизнь свою мечтал? Может, мечта эта и толкнула тебя на столь отвратительное преступление? – Тор в сердитом отрицании мотнул головой. – Нет? Но тогда что же? Или ты просто накинулся на меня ни с того ни с сего, без причин и оснований, просто решил, что теперь тебе как законному царю Асгарда дозволено всё – и даже попирать устои, которые клялся защищать?  
– Замолчи! – Тор, не зная, что возразить, как всегда вспылил, и в праведной своей ярости вновь схватил Локи за плечи. Бог обмана, показательно поморщившись от боли, с нескрываемой ненавистью рассмеялся ему в лицо:  
– О да, ты будешь немыслимо прекрасным отцом. Если, конечно, с таким ко мне отношением ребёнку всё же удастся увидеть этот свет, а не сразу загробный. – Тор тотчас отпустил его, сделал пару шагов назад, замер на долгие несколько секунд и выдохнул: “Локи…”. – Отдых, здоровое питание, отсутствие лишних тревог и полный покой матери – и ребёнок появится на свет сильным и здоровым. Твой, к моему большому сожалению, ребёнок, Тор.  
Трикстер демонстративно устало вздохнул, покосился на двери своей опочивальни и перевёл взгляд на бога грома. Тот долго смотрел на него и долго молчал, прежде чем развернуться и покинуть его привычную, уже успевшую стать уютной и родной золотую клетку.  
Локи же застыл изваянием в кресле, наконец в полной мере осознавая…  
Осознавая, что́ он так и не увидел в глазах братца, как ни силился разглядеть.  
Осознавая, что за всю свою речь перед Советом царь так ни разу и не обмолвился о покаянии.  
Осознавая наконец, что причина тому предельно проста: не только Лофт здесь не раскаивается в своих поступках.

* * *

Цверги – пренеприятнейшие создания, но мастера наиискуснейшие.  
Склочные скряги, что окромя злата не ценят ни-че-го, но в создании могущественных артефактов им нет равных.  
Брюзжащие, недоверчивые и мелочные, но без них не обойтись.  
А потому Тор Одинсон всё же сдержал гнев на недостойное обращение к царю Асгарда и не пустил в ход Мъёлльнир. Пара же образовательных тумаков, должных научить отдельных представителей цвержьей расы уму-разуму, определённо не считается, так что можно смело сказать: его поездка в Свартальфахейм прошла весьма успешно и довольно мирно.

* * *

Усталость и истощение сделали своё чёрное дело, и Локи, всегда спавший очень чутко, проснулся, лишь когда почувствовал прикосновение к руке. Спросонья он не сразу понял, кто и зачем сжимает его ладонь, но, открыв глаза и увидев Тора, нахмурился и поспешил отстраниться от бога грома, сжимавшего что-то тщательно упакованное в другой, не занятой лапанием мирно спящих богов, лапе. Локи пригляделся и с удивлением хмыкнул:  
– Знакомая обёртка, в такие тёмные альвы сильные артефакты заворачивают. Значит, к цвергам наведывался? Мы что, уже дарим подарки? Может, так ещё и до извинений дело дойдёт?.. Или уже доходит? Тогда чего ждёшь – вставай на колени и моли о прощении.  
Взгляд Тора посуровел, он вновь схватил его за руку, и Локи только и успел ахнуть: “Что ты?.. Не…”, – как царь уже защёлкнул тонкий золотой браслет на его запястье.  
И всё померкло перед его глазами.

* * *

Тор не ожидал, что блокирующий магию браслет ввергнет брата в беспамятство, что трикстер закатит глаза и начнёт метаться по постели и пытаться вдохнуть, вновь и вновь, так, будто бы никак не может протолкнуть ни глотка воздуха в лёгкие. Сначала он подумал, что тот притворяется, но все попытки бога грома привести его в чувство с треском провалились. Тогда Тор расстегнул нательную рубаху на Локи, дабы ему было легче дышать, перехватил поудобнее его руки, дабы тот не навредил сам себе, и замер, увидев при свете дня, в сколь плачевном состоянии было тело трикстера.  
Бог грома оглядел распростёртого под ним, вздрагивающего и судорожно хватающего ртом воздух бога лжи, помянул недобрым словом этот острый язык, что своим незнанием, когда ему лучше смолчать, накликивает неприятности на своего обладателя, и немедля отправил стража за Леди Эйр, по праву считавшейся лучшей врачевательницей. А вскоре обнаружил, что его выставили за дверь и велели не мешать.  
Тор обиженно насупился: он хотел остаться и убедиться, что с Локи и их ребёнком всё будет хорошо. Но, кажется, в этой комнате за закрытыми перед ним дверями остались только заразившиеся цвержьим неуважением к царям Асгарда.

* * *

Локи пришёл в себя от тихого напева целебных заклинаний.  
– Как Вы себя чувствуете, мой принц?  
– Опустошённым, – совершенно честно ответил Локи, слабо улыбаясь в ответ на приветственную улыбку старой знакомой.  
– Артефакт должен магию блокировать, не вытягивать, – с сомнением покачала головой Леди Эйр.  
– Артефакт должен не выпускать собственную магию мага из его тела. Я ношу дитя под сердцем, я не отдаю ни крупицы её вовне, но очень много трачу вовнутрь. С точки зрения браслета, таким образом я пытаюсь обойти его преграды и с рождением ребёнка отделить от себя часть магии.  
Врачевательница нахмурилась, завозилась с какими-то склянками, пробежалась руками по его торсу и, убедившись в правдивости его слов, вздохнула:  
– Раз артефакт должен блокировать магию, а не вытягивать её, то его возможности поглощения магии носителя должны быть ограничены.  
Локи кивнул головой и с непрозрачным намёком произнёс:  
– Мне надо в библиотеку.  
Врачевательница покачала головой и непререкаемым тоном припечатала:  
– Вам надо встать на ноги.  
Бог лжи проследил за красноречивым взглядом медички, направленным на его изрядно помятое тело, и откинулся на подушки, признавая её правоту. Пожалуй, и впрямь до утра ему лучше отлежаться, а там уж зелья и заклятья сделают своё дело и можно будет с новыми силами приняться за поиски ответов на все терзающие его вопросы.  
Открытые раны, в отличие от внутренних повреждений, лечили испокон веку целительными камнями, но средство это применялось в основном в походах, когда надобно было быстро поставить на ноги раненого воина, а потому медичка использовала на нём мазь на основе живой травы, что хоть и действовала медленней, но не имела таких побочных эффектов как чрезмерный прилив сил и связанная с ним бессонница. После она наложила повязки, напоила Локи горячим отваром с терпким привкусом лепестков цветка “ресница Бальдра”, что в Мидгарде зовут ромашкой, и удалилась, пообещав вернуться на следующее утро.  
Тепло волшбы успокаивало и убаюкивало, и хоть оставшийся наконец наедине с самим собой Локи явственно чувствовал, как опасно зашатались все тщательно выстроенные планы от удара самого страшного оружия Тора – не сокрушительного Мъёлльнира, а его сокрушительной глупости, – но всё это казалось ему очень далёким и почти неважным. Ведь так или иначе, а он выкрутится.  
Вопрос только в том, какой ценой.

 

 

Примечание:  
Auf wiedersehen (немецкий) – произносится при прощании, можно перевести как “до свидания”.  
Au revoir (французский) – произносится при прощании, можно перевести как “до свидания”.  
Квантовая гравитация – направление исследований в теоретической физике, целью которого является квантовое описание гравитационного взаимодействия (и, в случае успеха – объединение таким образом гравитации с остальными тремя фундаментальными взаимодействиями, то есть построение так называемой “теории всего”).  
Цверги (др.-сканд. dvergr, мн.ч. dvergar) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии карлики, встречаются также и под другими названиями, к примеру, “дверги”, “нибелунги”, “свартальвы” (тёмные или чёрные альвы). Цверги обитали в земле и камнях, они боялись солнечного света, превращавшего их в камень. Эти существа были очень искусны в разных ремеслах, они создавали волшебные изделия для богов: молот Мьёлльнир, копье Гунгнир, золотые волосы Сиф, ожерелье Брисингамен, корабль Скидбладнир и др.  
Свартальфахейм (др.-сканд. Svartalfheim – букв. Дом чёрных альвов) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии родина цвергов. Свартальфахейм располагается между Мидгардом и Хельхеймом.  
Эйр – богиня, одна из помощниц Фригг, считалась самой лучшей врачевательницей. Она собирала лекарственные травы со всей земли и лечила ими раны и болезни, а также учила этой науке женщин, потому что в древней Скандинавии только им разрешалось заниматься врачеванием.  
Трава жизни (lifgras) – в дохристианской культуре северных германских народов вера в безграничное могущество трав аккумулировалась в образе легендарной lifgrös (lifgras) – травы жизни, которая, по преданию, способна, подобно мёртвой воде из русских сказок, сращивать разрубленные части тела, стоит только сложить их вместе и наложить на них эту волшебную траву.  
Baldursbrá (“ресница Бальдра”) – “Есть растение, столь белоснежное, что равняют его с ресницами Бальдра, из всех растений оно самое белое”, – говорит Высокий в “Видении Гюльви”, 22. “Ресницей Бальдра” в народной традиции оказывается разновидность ромашки – Matricaria maritima. Встречается также вариант “чело Бальдра”, а в англоязычном интернете, равно как и в печатных работах, распространён некорректный перевод Baldursbrá как “брови Бальдра”.


	3. Chapter 3

  
_No sleep_   
_No sleep until I am done with finding the answer_   
_Won’t stop_   
_Won’t stop before I find a cure for this cancer_   
_Sometimes_   
_I feel I going down and so disconnected_   
_Somehow_   
_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_I been watching_  
 _I been waiting_  
 _In the shadows for my time_  
 _I been searching_  
 _I been living_  
 _For tomorrows all my life_

_In the shadows_  
 _In the shadows_

_Не спать_   
_Не спать, пока не найду ответа на вопросы_   
_Не замирать_   
_Ища без остановки излеченья от заразы_   
_Иногда_   
_Я чувствую, что проигрываю, и всё теряет смысл_   
_Так или иначе_   
_Я знаю, что просто хочу быть нужным_

_Я смотрю и наблюдаю_   
_Я жду и выжидаю_   
_В тени, когда придёт мой час_   
_Я ищу и изучаю_   
_И всю жизнь свою проживаю_   
_Ради завтрашнего дня для нас_

_В тени_  
 _В тени_

© Rasmus – “In the shadows”.

 

 

С лица Эйр сползла приветливая улыбка, уступив место смятению и неверию. Она аккуратно размотала и сняла с него все повязки, нахмурилась и призналась: “Ничего не понимаю”.  
Локи терпеливо снёс ещё одно обмазывание мазями, осушил все поставленные перед ним кубки и даже нехотя пообещал, что не встанет до вечера с кровати.  
Но и вечером ничего не изменилось, не зажило, не заросло и не перестало болеть, хоть Лофт и был на редкость покладистым пациентом.  
Медичка хмурилась, осматривала его, пичкала всё новыми зельями, поила настойками трав и ничего не понимала: от его ран уже давно не должно было остаться и следа, он уже утром должен был быть признан совершенно здоровым.  
Но все её старания были тщетны: трикстеру ничего не помогало.  
Впрочем, Лофта заботило не это: он каждую секунду пытался одолеть, обхитрить, одурачить браслет… Только всё без толку.  
Врачевательница упорно воевала с ранами, Локи – с браслетом.  
Оба позорно проигрывали.

* * *

Утром следующего дня вместе с Эйр к нему пришёл Тор, и всё то время, что она осматривала его и пыталась подлечить, он стоял подле кровати Локи и наблюдал.  
– Что всё это значит? – как только за медичкой закрылась дверь, с него предсказуемо стали требовать объяснений.  
Бог лжи устало улыбнулся и с намёком предположил:  
– Что мне следует больше отдыхать?  
– Почему на тебя ничего не действует? – Тор сжал кулаки и шагнул к нему. – Что ты задумал?  
Трикстер так искренне и звонко расхохотался, что бог грома даже опешил и замер.  
– Я? Я задумал? О нет, это что _ты_ задумал. – Локи был зол, чертовски зол, а потому ронял слова как можно спокойней, увесистей, так, чтобы они оставили в душе раны поглубже и превратились после в шрамы, которым никогда не сойти. Он выдохнул и сказал как можно почтительней: – Мне следует перед тобой извиниться, мой царь. Я недооценил тебя. – Тор кивнул, принимая извинения. – Только в чём же я тебя недооценил: в глупости или в хитрости? Неуч ли ты, глупец и невежда, привыкший прежде делать и потом лишь думать, или мудрый царь, дальновидный и прозорливый? – Лофт развёл руками. – Я не знаю. Так что же ты задумал, Тор?  
– Локи… – Но бог обмана перебил, не желая переводить в диалог то, что задумывалось изначально монологом.  
– Скажи-ка мне, братец, зачем ты надел на меня этот браслет? Неужто для того, чтобы лишить меня возможности колдовать? Но зачем, скажи – зачем? Зачем, если в моём положении мне всё равно нельзя? Ты же сам видел, я не тратил сил даже на исцеление себя, потому что вся магия – ты слышишь, Тор? Вся, абсолютно вся! – отдаётся на нормальное развитие ребёнка. – Бог грома стоял как громом поражённый. Не будь Локи так паршиво, он бы по достоинству оценил каламбурность зрелища. – Дитя отнимает много сил, браслет вытягивает последнее. Изощрённей казни даже я бы придумать не смог. Браво, братец, браво!.. Тебе аплодирует бог обмана и коварства, ты по праву можешь собою гордиться: даже в этом ты меня превзошёл.  
Тор попытался что-то сказать, как-то оправдаться, но Локи не желал ничего слышать:  
– Мне неважно, глупец ли ты или мудрец, солжёшь ли ты мне или скажешь правду – всё равно для меня это уже ничего не изменит. А потому… – Локи выдохнул и произнёс спокойным, чрезмерно спокойным голосом: – Покинь мои покои, мне следует больше отдыхать.  
Трикстер прикрыл глаза, ожидая, когда же за Тором закроется дверь.  
К счастью, ждать пришлось не более минуты.

* * *

Раны затягивались точно на смертном – неохотно, долго, болезненно.  
К нему два раза в день приходили, меняли повязки и заставляли принимать снадобья, что, конечно, понемногу помогали, но лишь понемногу.  
Локи всегда по-своему нравилась Эйр, и её общество было ему даже приятно: она разбиралась в травах и заклятьях, с ней можно было поговорить о магии, и она всегда подчёркивала, что лечит тело, не душу – а потому не имела привычки произносить почём зря душеспасительных речей.  
– Спасибо, – благодарность легко сорвалась с губ, и Лофт, заметив отблеск тёплой улыбки на губах женщины, с намёком промолвил: – Вы, кажется, прописали мне покой?..  
– Конечно, мой принц, – задумчиво протянула она, с пониманием усмехнувшись. – Вас не следует беспокоить до полного выздоровления.  
Локи слегка улыбнулся в знак признательности, наверняка зная, что теперь в ближайшее время можно не ожидать того, что царственный громовержец вздумает почтить его своим визитом. Уж кто-кто, а лечащая кого-то Эйр может посрамить собою и дракона, ревностно охраняющего в пещере заклятое злато.  
Трикстер вздохнул, произнося в раздумье:  
– Всё наше лечение основано на волшбе, может, оттого мази, впитываясь, и не дают ничего: вся их сила отдаётся браслету, чтобы суметь сберечь внутренние ресурсы. И если браслет может поглощать лишь ограниченное количество магии, то, быть может, нам следует попробовать чем-то отвлечь паразита, чтобы у снадобья появилась возможность начать действовать?  
– Что Вы предлагаете?  
Локи слегка улыбнулся.  
На следующий день в его лечебном рационе появились снадобья, ненадолго усиливающие магический потенциал.  
А ещё через день его наконец отпустили в библиотеку.

* * *

Вокруг него не толпилась целая свора охранников – всего двое тенью следовали за ним по пятам. Локи думалось, что и это лишнее, ведь кабы он пожелал сбежать, то сделал бы это уже давно. Но нет, покидать Асгард всё ещё совершенно не в его интересах.  
Большую часть дня он проводил в библиотеке, заново перечитывая всё, что могло оказаться хоть сколько-нибудь полезным.  
Он знал о природе браслета, поглощающего магию, знал, что он из себя представляет и как его можно снять. И ему на ум давно уже пришёл один способ, как это можно было бы осуществить – Локи никогда не исключал такой вариант наказания со стороны Всеотца. Вот только в его положении способ этот был совершенно неприемлем, а потому необходимо было искать другие пути.  
Захлопывая очередной том, он ясно понял: в его ситуации даже книги – извечные советчицы и помощницы – бессильны. Значит, надо придумывать что-то самому.

* * *

Бальдр при жизни часто говорил про песни трав, но тогда Локи и подумать не мог, что травы поют не только богу весны. Сейчас же, гуляя по саду, он впервые действительно прислушивался к тому, что нашёптывали растения. Они все излучали волны магии – кто-то слабее, кто-то сильнее. И пели.  
Каждый цветок, каждая травинка, каждый маленький росток при прикосновении отзывался, тонким, едва уловимым звоном магии напевал, чем может помочь.  
Локи бродил по саду, подолгу останавливался возле выбранного растения, прислушивался к излучаемому именно им запаху, внимал шелесту его листьев и будто бы открывал для себя новый мир. Мир, полный тихих напевов, спокойствия и умиротворения.  
Всё живое неуловимо тянулось к нему, стремилось помочь…  
Локи слегка улыбнулся. Жаль, что его ребёнок всё же пойдёт не в него. Хорошо, что и не в своего отца.  
Та же, чья сила будет родственной силе его дитя, застыла неподалёку и с неверием в него вглядывалась.

* * *

– Моя царица. – Локи почтительно склонил голову.  
Та, которую он веками звал мамой, тяжело дышала после бега. Трикстер вспомнил, что окна её палаты выходят как раз на этот сад.  
– Локи! – Его обняли, прижали к себе. – Сынок…  
В голове Лофта за секунду промелькнул калейдоскоп воспоминаний: как она с такими же объятиями бросилась к нему, чтобы через мгновение, узрев Тора, уйти к родному сыну от приёмного; потом вспомнилось, что, в отличие от Всеотца, который никогда бы не позволил ледяному великану взойти на престол Асгарда, она, когда Один погрузился в сон Одина, не стала брать власть в свои руки, как делала прежде, – передала ему. И она пела ему колыбельные, лечила его раны, радовалась его достижениям…  
Локи выдохнул, улыбнулся и обнял в ответ.  
В конце концов, даже если суметь отставить в сторону все обиды и благодарности прошлого и оставить только голый расчёт – такая союзница ему непременно пригодится.

* * *

Как покровительница любви, брака и деторождения, мама, конечно же, почувствовала в нём новую жизнь сразу. Она не удивилась, не пожурила, не стала расспрашивать – просто положила руку ему на живот и вздохнула.  
– Близится время обеда. Составишь мне компанию, мой милый?  
Она взяла его за руку, и бог магии почувствовал, что даже дышать стало легче: с ним делились силой. Непреднамеренно, понемногу, но – делились.  
Локи улыбнулся и согласился отобедать с ней, чувствуя почти физическое удовольствие от того, как яркой мозаикой складываются в голове новые планы.

* * *

На следующий день, воспользовавшись отсутствием Леди Эйр, к нему зашёл Тор. Он сел на край кровати, повернулся к Локи лицом, открыл рот – и захлебнулся кровью из разбитой губы. Непродолжительная борьба закончилась тем, что Лофт оказался вжат в постель, придавлен тяжёлым телом, с заломленными над головой руками. Одинсон не торопился разжимать хватку, стискивая его и прижимая к себе. Локи, тяжело дыша, жадно вытягивал исходящую от бога грома силу и вырываться не спешил.  
Догадки оказались верны: проведённый им тогда ритуал обеспечил совместимость сил. Да, Локи им не брат и не сын, но пока у него под сердцем это дитя, они будут непроизвольно помогать ему поддерживать хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемый магический уровень.  
Пауза затягивалась, Лофт насыщался, вновь с наслаждением ощущая внутри клокочущий огонь магии. Наконец, когда молчание потеряло всякий смысл, он процедил зло:  
– Пусти. – Тор молчал, не отстранялся и не отпускал. Смотрел пристально, потемневшими от гнева – но только ли от гнева?.. – глазами и даже, казалось, собирался сейчас… – Ребёнку навредишь, дурень.  
Не поцеловал, хвала богам – отстранился, с явной неохотой отпустил. Локи перевёл дух: необходимость тактильного контакта не означала его желанности.  
– По садам гулять ты уже достаточно оправился.  
Трикстер чуть было не рассмеялся, представив, какой нагоняй мать, должно быть, устроила нерадивому царственному сыночку за то, что тот скрыл от неё его возвращение, умудрился обрюхатить собственного брата, а потом ещё и додумался нацепить на беременного этот проклятущий браслет.  
– А ты думал держать меня здесь, запертым в четырёх стенах, пока не рожу – а после наконец избавиться?  
– Отчего же? Если этот хорошо получится, то и дальше будешь рожать мне наследников, – огрызнулся Тор.  
Локи едва сдержал нахлынувшую на него волну слепой ярости. _Хорошо получится?_ По чьим это, интересно, меркам?  
– А мидгардской девке своей ты то, что доверишь мне, а не ей, сомнительную честь рожать тебе наследничков, объяснять уж не горячей ли братской любовью станешь, а, _братец_? Или вообще не будешь ей ничего объяснять? Ну и правильно, поразвлёкся с нею да и позабыл, почто ещё тебе могла бы сгодиться какая-то смертная?  
…  
Разбитый нос распух и болел ещё три дня.  
И все эти три дня в чаше с родниковой водой и в их с Тором крови вымачивались частью собранные сейчас, частью припрятанные раньше, частью выпрошенные у Эйр, тщательно заговорённые девять трав: по одной из каждого мира.

* * *

Через неделю Локи испросил у матери разрешения навестить того, кто его воспитал и кого он привык считать отцом.  
Могущественный Один, окутанный золотистым сиянием, лежал посреди огромного ложа и казался немощным стариком. Но трикстер как никто знал, на что способен Всеотец, а потому не чувствовал ни капли раскаяния, когда брал его за руку, аккуратно вытягивал из него силу и вдавливал в безвольное запястье небольшой шип сна.  
– Он так многому научил меня. – Локи погладил уже затянувшуюся кожу и мысленно продолжил: “Например, тому, как использовать тех, кто верит, что их любят”.  
Мать ободряюще ему улыбнулась.  
– Я хотел бы попросить у него прощения за то, что не сразу усвоил все его уроки. – “Что силой не разбрасываются, что её не уничтожать почём зря, а в сокровищницу да под замок надо”.  
Легко сжал сухую морщинистую ладонь в последний раз, прежде чем выпустить.  
– Прости меня, отец. – “За то, что я всё же усвоил твои уроки. Что так же, как ты держал меня при себе как ещё один похищенный артефакт, я буду держать тебя, запертым в твоём же собственном теле, до тех пор, пока не придёт время тебя использовать”.  
Вздохнул и поднялся с края постели.  
– Если сможешь – прости за всё. – “Ведь нет тюрьмы страшнее и непреодолимее для вольного духа, чем та, в которую я только что тебя заточил”.  
Шип сна сам по себе очень сильное средство, а уж вымоченный в отваре из девятитравья, заговорённый и орошённый кровью его наследника и кровью заклинателя…  
Локи не оставил Одину ни шанса. Так же, как в своё время Всеотец не оставил ни шанса ему.

* * *

Мать пряла. Локи сидел подле, слушал тихие напевы и вспоминал её слёзы, когда до небес поднимался дым от погребальных костров двух её сыновей, Бальдра и Хёда.  
Тогда он отнял у неё их, а теперь ещё и мужа, можно сказать, лишил.  
Локи не стыдно за то, что он сделал с Одином. Он рад, что у него всё получилось, что больше никогда не затуманит разум безнадёжное желание стать любимым сыном для чужого отца.  
Но мать пряла и тихо, грустно напевала. И ему хотелось опуститься перед ней на колени, целовать её руки и просить о прощении – не за то, что сделал, нет. Не за то, что отнял у неё почти всех, кого она любит. А за то, что он действительно был бы рад, если бы у него получилось отнять у неё ещё и Тора.  
Но мать пряла, а Локи просто сидел рядом: не раскаявшийся, не сожалеющий, но…

* * *

Незаметно, вереницей похожих дней, промелькнула неделя.  
Он потихоньку вытягивал магию из всего, из чего только можно было: изредка навещал Всеотца, иногда позволял себе взять немного у матери, касанием руки собирал силу трав, впитывал в себя жар огня и холод льда, время от времени пил снадобья, губительные в слишком большом количестве, и понимал, что этого мало.  
Слишком мало.  
Локи знал, что ребёнку для полноценного развития нужно больше магии, чем ему удаётся собрать.  
Знал, что мерцающей манящим золотом силы громовержца хватило бы с лихвой не только лишь дитя, но и браслету, и самому Локи.  
Знал, что если он хоть словом, хоть взглядом намекнёт Тору…  
Прекрасно знал, что если под благовидным предлогом коснётся, то его не оттолкнут – скорее уж наоборот, к себе притянут.  
Но касаться не хотелось. И он продолжал потихоньку вытягивать силы из всего, из чего было только возможно. Хоть этого и было немыслимо, ужасающе мало.  
А через неделю его залихорадило.  
Три дня Локи метался в бреду, слабо узнавая обеспокоенные лица матери и Эйр. Он видел Бездну, радушно распахивающую свои сокрушительные объятия. Он видел ставшую топкой землю, заболоченную ещё тёплой кровью. Он видел лёд, что подбирался к нему всё ближе и отнимал остатки былого тепла. Ему было невыносимо душно и ужасно холодно, он всё пытался согреться и никак не мог почувствовать родственный жар огня.  
Но в какой-то момент стало легче, но в какой-то момент лихорадка всё же отступила. А когда на четвёртый день Локи наконец пришёл в себя, то на ухо ему сонно сопела сжимающая его в объятиях знакомая венценосная особа.

 

 

Примечание:  
По преданиям, у Одина и Фригг родились близнецы, настолько непохожие ни по характеру, ни по внешнему виду, насколько это возможно для двух братьев. Хёд, бог тьмы, был мрачным, молчаливым и слепым, как мрачность греха, которую он олицетворял. Его брата красавца Бальдра почитали как чистого и сияющего бога невинности и света. Казалось, что от его белоснежного лба и золотых кудрей льётся солнечный свет, радующий сердца богов и людей, любивших его одинаково сильно.  
Бальдр (др.-исл. Baldr), или Ба́льдер (также встречается неправильное написание “Бальдур”) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии один из асов, бог весны и света. Бальдр подобен присутствующим в мифологии многих народов божествам умирающей и возрождающейся природы, покровительствующим земледелию или растительности в целом.  
Хёд (др.-исл. Höðr) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии один из асов, слепой. Сын Одина и Фригг. Известен тем, что убил Бальдра стрелой, вложенной ему в руки богом обмана Локи. За это был убит асом Вали до того, как успел сказать о своей невиновности, и отправился в Хель.  
Шип сна (Svefn-þorn) – прямое скандинавское соответствие славянской сон-травы. Им Один усыпил ослушавшуюся валькирию Сигдрифу. Примечательно, что сну, наложенному шипом сна, соответствуют и другое свойство славянской сон-травы – его пророческий характер – предполагается, что валькирия во сне могла познать тайны рун, которым учила Сигурда.  
“Заговор девяти трав” (также известный как “заговор девяти священных растений” и “заклинание девяти трав”), открытый Воданом (одно из хейти – имён-заменителей Одина), богом Северной традиции, в изначальном своём виде приводится в рукописи XI века под названием “Lacnunga”. Эти девять трав: полынь обыкновенная (Мидгард); подорожник (Хельхейм); жеруха (Нифльхейм); синяк (Йотунхейм); ромашка (Асгард); крапива (Муспелльхейм); миррис (Льоссальвхейм); фенхель (Свартальфахейм); дикая яблоня (Ванахейм).  
В германо-скандинавской мифологии Фригг предпочитает жить в своем собственном чертоге – Фенсалир, дворце тумана или моря, в котором она усердно вращает колесо прядильного станка, откуда появлялась золотая нить или длинные полотна ярко окрашенных облаков. Для выполнения этой работы она использует украшенный драгоценными камнями прядильный станок, ярко сверкающий созвездием в ночи, известным жителям Северной Европы как Прялка Фригг, а жителям юга как пояс Ориона.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_A little late for all the things you didn't say_  
 _I'm not sad for you_  
 _But I'm sad for all the time I had to waste_  
 _'Cause I learned the truth_  
 _Your heart is in a place I no longer wanna be_  
 _I knew there'd come a day_  
 _I'd set you free_  
 _'Cause I'm sick and tired_  
 _Of always being sick and tired_

_Your love isn't fair_  
 _You live in a world where you didn't listen_  
 _And you didn't care_  
 _So I'm floating_  
 _Floating on air_

  


_Немного поздно для того, что не сказал мне прежде,_  
 _И нет во мне по тебе тоски,_  
 _Мне просто жаль всё то время, что было потрачено впустую_  
 _Ведь теперь-то правда открылась мне:_  
 _Твоё сердце там, где мне нет больше места._  
 _Я знала, что наступит день,_  
 _Когда я тебя отпущу_  
 _Потому что я сыта по горло_  
 _Тем, что постоянно сыта тобою по горло_

_Любовь твоя не чиста и прекрасна,_  
 _И живёшь ты в своём мире, никого не слушая_  
 _И ни о чём не заботясь,_  
 _А потому я испаряюсь,_  
 _Исчезаю с порывом ветра_

© Anastacia – “Sick and tired”.

 

 

 

Тор тихо зашёл в покои Локи, затворив за собою дверь.  
– Как он? Лучше?  
Медичка сочувственно на него посмотрела, устало вздохнула и покачала головой: несмотря на все её старания, несмотря на все лекарства, несмотря даже на то, что больному за последние три дня скормили целый бушель яблок Идунн, вопреки всему – трикстеру становилось только хуже.  
Тор боялся. Проклинал себя за то, что надел на Локи сковывающий магию браслет, и боялся, что снова потеряет его, и на этот раз уже навсегда.  
– Отдохните, я побуду с ним.  
Эйр, наказав ему в случае чего немедля позвать её, ушла, оставив братьев одних.  
Локи, в тёплый вечер лёжа под несколькими одеялами в душно натопленной комнате, всё равно мёрз, дрожал и никак не мог согреться. На лбу Лофта выступила испарина, взмокшие, встрёпанные волосы вились на висках, и обычно бледное лицо его раскраснелось, – только всё равно его так било дрожью, словно внутри него была ледяная пустыня Йотунхейма, которую никакие одеяла, камины и согревающие мази растопить не в силах.  
Тор смочил тёплой водой полотенце и отёр со лба брата пот, а потом не удержался – провёл кончиками пальцев почти невесомо по скулам и подбородку, в жесте столь же тоскливом, сколь и ласкающем.  
Локи вздрогнул и вцепился в его руку. Бог грома замер, нахмурившись, не зная, что делать, в то время как трикстер тянул его на себя и мёртвой хваткой сжимал его запястье обеими руками.  
Прежде Тор касаться его не решался, да и сейчас хотел было отстраниться, но брат не пускал, и всё тянул, тянул на себя. И тогда, подумав, бог грома решил, что полежит немного с ним.  
В сапогах да в тяжёлых доспехах заваливаться на постель больного было как-то негоже, поэтому он, стараясь не отпускать надолго руки бога огня, полыхающего в огне лихорадки, неуклюже разоблачился, оставшись в одном исподнем.  
Несмотря на то, что богу грома было до одурения жарко даже смотреть на всю эту груду одеял, он всё же залез под них и обнял брата, прижавшись к нему со спины. Неконтролируемая, крупная дрожь, что сотрясала всё тело Локи, наконец поутихла. Лофт вжимался в него всем телом и понемногу успокаивался, пока Тор, обнимая его, гладил пока ещё совершенно плоский живот и гадал, как дитя переносит лихорадку.  
Богу грома было нестерпимо, удушающе жарко, и от невыносимой духоты в голове его едва ворочалось несколько беспокойных мыслей, но всё же, когда Локи перекатился ему на грудь и сухими, обветренными губами прижался к его шее, пряча лицо у него на плече и жарко дыша, он попытался отстраниться, потому что знал: желать его таким, горячечным, содрогающимся и беспомощным, было неправильно.  
Но руки его, что должны были оттолкнуть, отчего-то лишь прижали ближе, и через какое-то время он окончательно перестал понимать, что творит и почему покрывает поцелуями лицо и шею Локи, глухо вскрикивающего под его толчками и подающегося навстречу.  
Впрочем, в какой-то момент все мысли, сомнения и сожаления покинули его, и Тор просто позволил себе сгореть в этом огне страсти и безумия.  
Последним, что он запомнил до того, как провалился в тяжёлый сон, было выражение спокойного умиротворения на лице уснувшего подле брата.

* * *

– Подай воды, – словно чужим – сиплым, треснутым, хриплым – голосом произнёс Локи, и Тор, вздрогнув и пробудившись ото сна, с неохотой отлепился от него, чтобы исполнить просьбу. Он поднёс ему кувшин, и Лофт жадно глотал, ощущая, как пролитые струйки воды блаженной прохладой стекают по подбородку, шее и груди. Вдоволь напившись, Локи более или менее пришёл в себя и произнёс: – Убирайся вон.  
– Я тебя спас, – не очень уверенно попытался оправдаться царь.  
– Неужели? Тогда мне следует поблагодарить тебя, о мой спаситель, за то, что ты, превозмогая себя, решился возлежать со мною, отвратительным йотуном. И прими мои извинения, что я подумал было, что ты просто воспользовался моей беспомощностью и неадекватностью.  
– Да что ж ты за злобная гадина! Я же только помочь тебе хотел!  
– Помочь? Это так теперь называется? Тогда с чего вдруг мне кажется, что даже если бы это привело к моей смерти, ты меня бы всё равно оприходовал?  
От дальнейших пререканий, что запросто могли ухудшить его и без того шаткое положение, Локи спасло появление врачевательницы. Она выставила за дверь Тора, осмотрела Лофта, отметила, что урон, нанесённый его здоровью, поправим, и на развитии плода лихорадка не должна сказаться, и ушла, оставив трикстера наедине со своим ребёнком.  
Он неожиданно расхохотался. Затянувшаяся и изрядно истощившая его лихорадка позволила, однако, ему окончательно перестроить организм для вынашивания ребёнка, и теперь он, наконец, смог в полной мере почувствовать связь со своим дитя и осознать, кого же носит в своём чреве.  
Трикстер с полубезумной улыбкой откинулся на подушки, поражаясь иронии судьбы и думая, что, когда всё это закончится, ему непременно надо будет преподнести дар норнам, чтобы хоть как-то задобрить осерчавших на него дев.

* * *

Локи выжидал.  
День прошёл размеренно и скучно: Тор заглянул к нему один раз, долго и пристально на него смотрел, поинтересовался у Эйр его самочувствием и ушёл, так и не перемолвившись с самим трикстером и словом. У Лофта засосало под ложечкой от плохого предчувствия: он прекрасно знал, что Одинсон хочет большего, а когда тот что-то хочет…  
Локи вздрогнул.  
Он чувствовал слабость и головокружение от лихорадки, ещё не до конца выпустившей его из своих когтистых лап, но помимо этого… Поясницу тянуло и простреливало вяжущей томной болью, магический уровень был в относительно нормальном состоянии, и Лофт с оглушающей отчётливостью понимал, что такой совместимости сил у него не было даже с Ангрбодой.  
Локи поморщился.  
Он знал, что Тор действительно его спас: лихорадка его практически опустошила, а потому кто знает, чем бы всё кончилось, если бы не царский подарок братца – совокупление ведь действительно является самым быстрым и эффективным способом обмена силами и энергией.  
Локи был зол.  
Будь неладен Один и его мечты об объединении Асгарда с Йотунхеймом. Будь он неладен, потому что если бы Лофт только знал, что именно с его помощью тот хотел объединить эти два мира, то ни за какие Тессеракты не стал бы веками делить с Тором кров и хлеб, не допустил бы, чтобы они проливали друг за друга кровь и скорее напился бы из Хвельгельмира, чем позволил братцу хоть раз собой овладеть.  
Локи выжидал, вздрагивал, морщился, злился и не знал, что же такого сделать, чтобы уж точно разорвать веками крепнувшие узы. Ведь Тор – отвратительный собственник, и если ему хоть немного вольностей позволить, то он на радостях сгребёт всё: и что можно, и чего нельзя. И если с ним было столько хлопот, когда они были просто братьями, то представить дурно, как от него потом отбиваться, стань они любовниками.

* * *

Через день, когда трикстер уже окончательно оправился после лихорадки, Тор вновь почтил его своим визитом.  
В царящем в покоях молчании Локи чудилось что-то зловещее – настолько зловещее, что приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы оставаться спокойным и равнодушным, чтобы бесстрастно смотреть в глаза и не отводить взгляда, чтобы не думать о том, что он узнал это упрямое выражение лица. Ведь весь вид Одинсона просто кричал о том, что тот принял какое-то решение.  
Решение, которое не могло не быть неприятным.  
Локи с трудом не сделал шаг назад, когда Тор сделал шаг вперёд.  
– Мы не сможем долго скрывать, что ты в положении.  
Лофт кивнул: действительно, такое не очень-то скроешь.  
– И каково будет твоё царское решение: запрёшь меня здесь или сошлёшь на окраины Асгарда, брат?  
Тор покачал головой и велел ему сесть. Трикстер опустился в кресло, настороженно глядя на застывшего над ним бога грома.  
– Локи, мы ведь не братья с тобой.  
– Но мы выросли вместе, вместе играли, вместе шли в бой, – тщательно пряча издёвку, процитировал Лофт слова самого Тора. – Неужели для тебя всё это более ничего не значит?  
– Конечно, значит. Никогда не сомневайся в моей любви к тебе. – Одинсон положил руку ему на плечо и проговорил: – Но мы не братья с тобою, а потому…  
Локи догадывался, куда тот клонит, и оттого поспешил перебить.  
– Значит, не братья? Значит, я уже и не брат тебе, да? А ты, Тор, лицемер, каких ещё поискать надо. Как похоть глаза застила – так сразу готов перечеркнуть всё, все века, что мы были друг другу поддержкой и опорой. И вот уже – не брат! А кто же тогда? Кто?! Наложница твоя?! Подстилка?!  
– Консорт. Ты будешь моим консортом.  
У Локи словно землю из-под ног выбили.  
– Что?..  
– Я не позволю своему первенцу и наследнику родиться не в законном браке. А потому готовься: церемония состоится через неделю.  
– Тор, послушай меня, это верх безумия…  
– Нет, Локи, верх безумия – это лишить своё дитя того, что причитается ему по праву. – Тор положил руку на шею Лофта и сказал – очень искренне и очень страшно: – Это единственно верное решение. – Трикстер попытался сбросить с себя эту давящую тяжёлую длань, но царь не пускал. – Я не хочу больше тебя терять. Я говорил тебе уже, и повторюсь ещё: я люблю тебя. И ребёнка нашего люблю.  
Локи выдохнул и совершенно убито произнёс:  
– Моего.  
– Что, прости?..  
– Прости мне эту ложь, Тор, но это мой ребёнок. Мой, а не твой.  
– Не пытайся одурачить меня своими лживыми речами.  
Одинсон угрожающе навис над ним и с силой сжал его плечо. Лофт тихо попросил:  
– Сядь, я во всём тебе признаюсь. И, прошу тебя, постарайся понять, почему я не хотел говорить правды. Я ведь действительно хочу этого ребёнка, и если бы ты не порушил мне все планы… Впрочем, это уже неважно. – Локи выдохнул и проговорил: – Возможно, ты слышал, какие шуточки ходят про ведьм из Железного леса: на пирах любят позлословить о том, как у них новые ведьмы получаются. – Тор осторожно кивнул. – Говорят, что они ловят забредших в их края мужчин, связывают их верёвками, сплетёнными из собственных волос, и сжигают на священном костре. Всю ночь они читают заклинания, танцуют и поют, а когда на рассвете пламя погасает, они берут полусгоревшие, но благодаря магии ещё трепещущие сердца несчастных и поедают их. А через девять месяцев на свет появляются новые ведьмы.  
Тор попытался рассмеяться и сказать, что это совершеннейшая чушь, но Локи покачал головой.  
– Недавно звёзды выстроились как никогда благоприятно для зачатия. Я знал, что впереди ещё битва и что Мидгард пока не захвачен, но упустить такой шанс значило отложить рождение наследника ещё на полтысячелетия, а я желал его появления, и он был для меня слишком важен, чтобы я мог позволить выносить его какой-то женщине. И я отправился в Железный лес. Как повелителю магии мне ничего не стоило принять обличие одной из ведьм, а её саму – заставить принять свой облик. До утра вместе с двумя другими колдуньями мы проводили обряды, а с рассветом я принёс их в жертву, а сердце сгоревшей, как предписывает обычай, проглотил целиком, не разжёвывая. Когда же через день читаури были разгромлены, я понял, что беременность – это мой шанс избежать наказания. Но вы бы не дали мне и слова сказать, а потому нужно было сделать совершенно очевидным своё положение. И я решил использовать Старка. Ты ведь знаешь моё отношение к смертным, не так ли? – Локи презрительно усмехнулся. – Слабые и никчёмные создания. Я бы ни за что в жизни не понёс от одного из них, да и не было в том нужды: дитя уже было у меня под сердцем. Я хотел выставить отцом одного из Мстителей, чтобы ты, из дружеских чувств к предполагаемому отцу и из братских ко мне, не позволил Всеотцу сделать что-либо с нами. А потом ты спутал мне все карты, и мне пришлось пойти на эту ложь, чтобы обезопасить свой плод. Я думал сказать тебе, ведь раньше или позже, но ты бы обо всём узнал: после родов всё и так стало бы очевидно. Только побоялся гнева твоего, и что ты убьёшь нас обоих. Но больше уже скрывать нельзя. Тор, это моё дитя. И только моё.  
Локи выдохнул, поднялся и попятился к выходу:  
– Прости, что использовал тебя, и за то, что лгал, прости. Но я не мог иначе.  
И, пользуясь ошеломлением и ступором царя, Лофт выскользнул из комнаты, чуть ли не бегом кинувшись к той единственной, что могла ему сейчас помочь.

* * *

Бог обмана не успел ничего толком объяснить матери, как в её чертоги ворвался разъярённый Тор.  
– Локи! – И как только он умудрился прорычать его имя, если нет в нём ни одного рычащего звука?  
– Мама, Тор обезумел, – печально констатировал факт трикстер.  
– Лжец! Если всё так, как ты говоришь, то отчего ты, будучи беременным, колдовал?!  
– Плод ещё не до конца сформировался, тогда ещё было можно, – Локи невозмутимо пояснил, отступая ближе к окну.  
Третий этаж.  
Высоковато.  
Тор наступал, Локи пятился.  
Или не так уж и высоковато?..  
– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь. – Мама встала между ними и попыталась их образумить.  
– Ты всё лжёшь. Я знаю, чувствую – в твоей утробе мой ребёнок.  
– Твои чувства тебя подводят. В моей утробе _мой_ ребёнок. Мой, Тор, мой, а не твой. Будь он твоим, я бы уже давно вытравил к Хеле плод.  
– Ах ты лживая, мерзкая тварь!..  
– Мальчики, я прошу вас! – Мама повысила голос, и Тор замер с занесённым Мъёлльниром. Лофт с трудом сглотнул. – Сядьте. Оба.  
Локи сел рядом с матерью, с опаской поглядывая на разъярённого братца.  
Некоторое время они молчали, сверля друг друга ненавидящими взглядами, а потом Тор припечатал:  
– Это мой ребёнок, а если окажется всё же, что не мой, то ты будешь рожать мне ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока это не будет мой ребёнок.  
– Пусть твоя девка из Мидгарда нарожает тебе эту ораву ребятишек, таких же крикливых и глупых, как ты. В конце концов, она для того только сгодиться и может.  
– Через неделю состоится церемония. Готовься, – словно не слыша его доводов и протестов, приговорил Тор. – Такова моя царская воля.  
– Царская воля?! Да ты не царём быть – в страже служить не достоин! Ты род свой позоришь! Что сказал бы отец?! – Локи подозревал, что тот был бы даже рад, но Один спит беспробудным сном, а потому на эту тему можно было и поспекулировать. – Да разве же достойно благородного аса, разве достойно отважного воина ты ведёшь себя? – Тор молчал, всем своим видом показывая, что от решения своего не отступится. – Одумайся же, пока не стало слишком поздно! Одумайся… брат.  
Локи давил на совесть и благородство, взывал к братским чувствам, но…  
– Мы не братья.  
– Не по крови, но по воспитанию.  
– Но мы не братья.  
– Пусть не братья, но – мужчины!  
– Рожать ты можешь, а это главное.  
– Я никогда не соглашусь на это безумие!  
– Согласишься, ещё как согласишься. Или хочешь, чтобы твоего ребёнка воспитывала Джейн?  
Локи чувствовал, что все доводы разума с треском разбиваются о непрошибаемое Торово упрямство. В отчаянии он повернулся к сидящей подле матери, безрезультатно пытающейся их утихомирить:  
– Мама, брат обезумел. Сделай же что-нибудь!.. Неужто никому и дела нет, что все девять миров будут судачить, как низко пал дом Одина, если в нём уже брат с братом возлежат?!  
Тор поднялся и отчеканил:  
– Я сказал тебе свою царскую волю. Через неделю состоится церемония, и тебе решать, кому взойти со мною на престол: тебе или Джейн.  
Локи, тяжело дыша, в ярости пообещал:  
– Ты мне за это заплатишь. Заплатишь втридорога, кровью, по́том и слезами. Заплатишь такую цену, что проклянёшь тот день, когда решился взять меня в свою постель. Ты слышишь меня, Тор?!  
Но Тор, казалось, не слышал. Он лишь равнодушно пожал плечами, уже зная, что это сражение Локи проиграл.  
Церемония, как и было обещано, состоялась ровно через неделю.

* * *

Локи едва заметно хитро улыбался, когда под суровым царским взором приносил супружеские клятвы: он уже знал, как обернуть всё в свою пользу, да и нет ничего нерасторжимого и неразрушимого ни в одном из миров.  
Асы праздновали и веселились, закатили пир горой и превозносили царя. Новоиспечённому консорту даже казалось, что объяви их любимый Тор, что сочетается браком с пузатым чибисом, и его верноподданные и на это бы ответили троекратным “Ура!” и постарались бы найти и в подобном союзе что-то хорошее: к примеру, обеспечение мирных и дружественных отношений с тварями, максимально близкими им по духу и интеллекту.  
Локи не позволял себе морщиться, не скидывал с плеча тяжёлую руку и даже не отталкивал Тора, когда тот под пьяное улюлюканье толпы пару раз лез целоваться. Он просто улыбался, пировал со всеми, безобидно шутил и следил, чтобы в кубке царя всегда было до краёв хмельного мёда. И подливал ему ещё и ещё, и каждый раз, когда бог грома к нему обращался с какими-то бессвязными и нелепыми словами, восклицал: “Так выпьем же за это!..”.  
И с затаённой, тщательно скрываемой злобой думал, что не так он хотел бы, чтобы ему на голову возложили корону, совсем не так.

* * *

Первая брачная ночь прошла превосходно: упившийся вусмерть Тор провёл её под праздничным столом и нашёл Локи только к первому брачному утру.  
Первое брачное утро прошло не так превосходно, потому что прошло оно так, как должна была пройти первая брачная ночь. И хотя, конечно же, магией Локи зарядили так, что хоть неделю отлынивай от супружеских обязанностей, но гордость, немало потрёпанная тем, что его перекинули через плечо и в спальню буквально втащили, не давала ему спокойно наслаждаться струящимися в крови потоками силы. Да и сейчас, досадливо морщась, ему приходилось смазывать мазями многочисленные синяки, оставленные в порыве страсти Одинсоном, тихо охать от боли пониже спины, вспоминать отвратительные похабные смешки асов и думать.  
Он и меньшее никогда не спускал, а такое унижение уж точно никак не мог оставить без отмщения.

* * *

Кровать тихо поскрипывала, Лофт – тихо постанывал, Тор – тихо возмущался:  
– Уснул ты там что ли? – Локи усмехнулся и сжал колени на пытающихся вскинуться бёдрах.  
– Не торопись, не Рагнарёк.  
Трикстеру было хорошо. Даже прекрасно. Отлично, можно сказать. Просто превосходно, если уж быть совсем точным.  
Потому что идиот-Тор, протрезвев и вняв его обвинениям в грубости, устыдился раскрасивших его тело фиолетовых, лиловых и багровых узоров и позволил себя связать. О чём, видимо, уже успел пожалеть, потому что Лофт совершенно, абсолютно и решительно никуда не торопился.  
Тор разламывал кровать, но не так, как утром, – заставляя ходуном ходить крепкую дубовую постель, вдавливая Локи в матрас, вгрызаясь в его тело и по-звериному взрыкивая, – всего лишь дёргал досадливо руками, проверяя крепость связавших его уз и убеждаясь, что разорвать их ему вполне по силам, так что позже, когда совсем уж осточертеет эта медлительность и неторопливость…  
А скользкому лживому богу неожиданно понравилось: понравилось скользить руками по вздымающейся, взмокшей груди, понравилось скользить вверх и вниз по твёрдому члену, понравилось скользить по краю, испытывая на прочность терпение Одинсона, а особенно понравилось, как с каждым неторопливым скользящим движением ускользал контроль от этого царственного ничтожества.  
Лофт сжимал колени и не позволял Тору размашисто, в полную силу двигаться, сам задавал темп и чуть ли не хохотал от восторга, упиваясь нетерпением бога грома.  
Воздух потрескивал от напряжения, тело Локи блаженно вздрагивало от пронзавших его электрических разрядов – оказывается, не только от ярости бога грома бушует стихия: кабы не вылавливалась им каждая капля струящейся силы, то небо за окном, а не его тело, прошивали бы сейчас вспышки молний.  
Кровать скрипела, Лофт не торопился, Тор терял терпение.

* * *

– Локи… – Требовательно и жадно, не прося – приказывая, не стоном – рыком, не спрашивая – предупреждая…  
И трикстеру стало даже немного жаль, что он связал Тору руки и оттого не может почувствовать на себе тяжёлую сильную хватку, жар сокрушительных объятий и напряжение бугрящихся мышц. Недавно оставленные на его теле синяки странно и даже приятно зудели и ныли, и Локи, пожалуй, хотел бы, чтобы его снова сжали и стиснули.  
Разливающаяся по комнате сила заставляла трепетать от блаженства, неторопливые движения по чужому члену дали пообвыкнуть и притерпеться, так что Лофт начал получать подлинное удовольствие от болезненного растяжения и обжигающего трения.  
Звенящее тянущее напряжение достигло своей кульминации, и затишье сменилось настоящей бурей, когда Локи внял настойчивым требованиям и перестал сдерживать животную похоть царя.  
От яростных толчков вскидывающего бёдра Тора закружилась голова, и Лофт почувствовал себя так, словно попал в эпицентр урагана: тяжёлый воздух приходилось буквально проталкивать в лёгкие, а всё тело пригибало вниз, тянуло словно магнитом к распростёртому под ним источнику силы.  
Перед глазами полыхали белые вспышки, в ушах громом раздавалось звериное рычание громовержца, и Локи встряхнуло, от макушки до пят, прошившей тело молнией.  
Он рухнул на могучую грудь бога грома, благодарно мазнул губами по щеке, собрался с силами и соскользнул с всё ещё до предела возбуждённого, яростно толкавшегося в него Тора. Кое-как натянув штаны и сапоги, он спешно накинул на тело лёгкую тунику да и был таков.  
– Что?.. – непонимающим шёпотом.  
– Куда?! – воем раненного зверя.  
– Локи!!! – рёвом взбешённого самца.  
Лофт укрылся в ближайшем же алькове, обессиленно опёрся о стенку и отстранённо подивился, как же всё-таки Тор умудряется рычать его имя, если нет в нём ни одного рычащего звука.  
Талант, не иначе.

* * *

За яростным рёвом и раскатами грома не было слышно последнего стона всё же разломанной Тором кровати, но Локи, проводив взглядом пронёсшуюся мимо него нагую фигуру, заметил тянущиеся следом дубовые столбики и отстранённо посочувствовал: хоть он и предрекал такой исход, а кровать ему всё ж таки по-своему нравилась.

* * *

В камине в царских покоях весело и уютно потрескивал огонь. Локи, удобно устроившись в мягком кресле, грелся в его тепле и лениво прислушивался к умиротворяющему шуму дождя за окном.  
Впрочем, всё умиротворение в этом мире на том, казалось, и кончалось.  
На улице бушевала гроза, во дворце – бог грома, ищущий его по всему Асгарду. Конечно, заглянуть в собственные покои, из которых Локи и сбежал от него, он не догадается, как и не догадается ни спросить о его местонахождении Хеймдалля, ни даже прикрыть срам.  
Лофт тихо рассмеялся.  
Так и будет теперь по всему Асгарду рыскать в его поисках до предела разъярённый, совершенно голый, до крайности возбуждённый и праведно возмущённый царь, волочащий за собою столбики от кровати. Зрелище дивное, редкое и презабавное, но Локи не хотел бы занять место в партере – просто из опасения, что его вытянут на сцену и принудят принять участие в этой комедии абсурда. Впрочем, ему и отсюда прекрасно были слышны визги напуганных дев и хохот доблестных воинов.  
Локи расплылся в ухмылке.  
Теперь-то все асы увидят, что на самом деле из себя представляет их возлюбленный царь: примитивное похотливое животное. И не более того.  
Лофт коварно улыбнулся. И смешки за спиной. Ах, эти отвратительные похабные смешки за спиной!.. Вот теперь Тор узнает, как они выводят из себя.  
Так что бог озорства был доволен: свою долю плотских удовольствий он получил, в груди тёплым клубком свернулось вполне достаточно магии, а уж какой знатный спектакль удалось устроить заскучавшим без его шалостей асам!.. И это не говоря уж про то, что он навеки опозорил новоиспечённого супруга, так что будет ему теперь наука: пусть знает, как угрозами подводить под венец злокозненного трикстера.  
Небо прорезали молнии, оглушительно грохотал гром, и где-то отдалённо слышалось яростное, раскатистое “Локи!!!”.  
Локи невольно вздрогнул и подумал, что теперь главное – не попасться царю на глаза в ближайшие три-четыре дня.  
Оглушительно громыхнуло.  
Или даже пять дней.  
Всё небо словно содрогнулось.  
Или хотя бы неделю?..  
За окном в землю били молнии, стеной лил дождь, и сотрясалось небо.  
Локи зябко поёжился и как-то неуверенно понадеялся, что Тор по натуре незлопамятен и отходчив.  
Раскатисто громыхнуло.  
Ведь отходчив же?..

 

 

Примечание:  
Бу́шель (англ. bushel) – единица объёма, используемая в английской системе мер. Применяется для измерения сыпучих товаров, в основном сельскохозяйственных, но не для жидкостей. В британской имперской системе мер для сыпучих тел 1 бушель = 36,36872 л (дм³).  
Идунн (“обновляющая”), в скандинавской мифологии богиня-хранительница чудесных молодильных яблок.  
Хвельгельмир – ядовитый источник, бьющий в Нифльхейме и стекающий в бездну Гиннунгагап.  
Железный лес расположен в Йотунхейме. В нём живут кланы Ярнвида.  
Ангрбоду называют Старухой из Железного Леса. В литературных источниках она упоминается обычно как супруга Локи и мать его детей: Хели, богини подземного мира, великого Змея Йормунганда и чудовищного волка Фенрира. Она почти всегда предстаёт в образе высокой мускулистой великанши с рыжеватыми (“цвета засохшей крови”) волосами, страстной, яростной, кровожадной и необыкновенно мудрой и сведущей. Её прозвище, Старуха (Hag), может показаться оскорбительным, но в действительности оно происходит от слова “hagia” – “мудрая женщина, ведунья”. Ангрбода – предводительница клана Волка и глава вождей всех девяти кланов Железного Леса. Это место досталось ей по праву многих побед: она не только ведунья, жрица, волшебница и провидица, но и свирепая воительница и волчица-оборотень. Как госпожа Железного Леса она знает обо всём, что происходит в границах её владений, и держит всё под контролем. Но, как и большинство обитателей Ярнвида, она обычно не покидает пределов Железного Леса и не вмешивается в дела внешнего мира.  
Один из признаков крови Ярнвида – “зыбкость плоти”, как порой называют этот феномен. Подразумевается, что йотуны Девяти Кланов меняют облик так часто и так свободны от привязанности к формам, что сказать, как они выглядели “изначально”, попросту невозможно, да и сами они подчас этого не помнят. Великаны Железного Леса невысоки ростом по сравнению с другими йотунами – ненамного выше, а зачастую и ниже рослого человека. Многие из них отличаются диковинными уродствами; иные покрыты звериной шерстью и грубой шкурой, а иногда и чешуёй или перьями; иные — гермафродиты; иные – рогаты и козлоноги или просто выглядят так или иначе странно. Вообще говоря, среди йотунов считается, что любая неоднозначность гендерной принадлежности – признак происхождения от одного из кланов Железного Леса.  
В главе обыгрывается “Песнь о Хюндле”, 41:  
“Найдя на костре  
полусгоревшее  
женщины сердце,  
съел его Локи;  
так Лофт зачал  
от женщины злой;  
отсюда пошли  
все ведьмы на свете”.


	5. Chapter 5

  
_If you were a king up there on your throne_   
_Would you be wise enough to let me go?_   
_For this queen you think you own_

_Wants to be a hunter again,_  
 _I want to see the world alone again_  
 _To take a chance on life again_  
 _So let me go_  
 _Let me leave_

_For the crown you've placed upon my head_  
 _Feels too heavy now_  
 _And I don't know what to say to you_  
 _But I'll smile anyhow_  
 _And all the time I'm thinking, thinking_

_I want to be a hunter again_  
 _I want to see the world alone again_  
 _To take a chance on life again_  
 _So let me go_  
 _Let me leave_  
 _Let me go_

_Будь ты королём, восседающим на троне,_  
 _Хватило бы у тебя мудрости отпустить меня?_  
 _Потому как королева, что ты считаешь целиком и полностью своей,_

_Желает вновь выйти на охоту,_  
 _Ещё раз в одиночку посмотреть мир_  
 _И вновь жизнь поставить на карту._  
 _Так отпусти же меня,_  
 _Позволь мне уйти._

_Ведь корона, что ты возложил на мою голову,_  
 _Ныне стала слишком тяжела,_  
 _И я не знаю, что сказать тебе,_  
 _Но буду в любом случае улыбаться_  
 _И всё время думать, думать_

_Что вновь желаю выйти на охоту,_  
 _И ещё раз в одиночку посмотреть мир,_  
 _Вновь на карту поставив жизнь._  
 _Так что отпусти, отпусти же меня,_  
 _Позволь мне уйти,_  
 _И не пытайся удержать._

© Dido – “Hunter”.

 

 

Три дня Локи был безмерно вежлив, внимателен и обходителен со всеми. Особенно с Тором. Особенно обходителен – в том смысле, что вежливо и внимательно обходил его по широкой дуге.  
И все эти три дня над Асгардом висели тяжёлые грозовые тучи: царь был недоволен.  
А на исходе четвёртого дня в чертогах матери раздалась тяжёлая поступь бога грома.

* * *

В чём-то Локи оказался прав: Тор действительно отходчив.  
Он не стал хватать его за волосы и силком тащить к себе, как сделал бы три дня назад.  
Он не стал на него кидаться сломя голову и распускать руки.  
Он даже не стал его ни в чём обвинять.  
Он просто кивнул матери и велел Локи идти за ним.  
– Никогда так больше не делай, – было первое, что ему сказали по приходе в царские покои. Лофт озадаченно приподнял брови, всем своим видом давая понять, что неплохо было бы пояснить, как именно “так” ему больше не делать. – Никогда больше от меня не уходи.  
Бог лжи изобразил искреннее удивление и непонимание, произнося:  
– Помилуй, Тор, разве же я ушёл от тебя? У меня и в мыслях не было расторгать наш замечательный, – выразительная пауза, – _политический_ брак.  
Цели своей он добился, разговор в другую сторону (в ту, из которой будет легче выставить себя жертвой и обвинить братца во всех – и особенно своих – грехах) увёл, и бог грома в недоумении нахмурился, а потом произнёс с такой непосредственностью и святой верою в свои слова, что Локи даже опешил:  
– Наш брак был заключён не из политических соображений, но по взаимному согласию и любви.  
Лофт искренне подивился, сколь же удобно-забывчивой должна быть память, чтобы в ней не сохранилось ни долгих и, увы, напрасных возражений трикстера, ни угроз и шантажа со стороны бога грома, которыми он всё же вынудил его прийти к этому так называемому “взаимному согласию” со своим мнением.  
– Ах, ну если ты так говоришь, мой царь, если ты так говоришь… То что ж, теперь мы любовно придём к взаимному согласию, что за пределами спальни будем изображать счастливую венценосную семью, а за закрытыми дверями ты будешь использовать кого-то другого для утоления своей похоти.  
– Что?.. – На лице Тора отобразилась удивительная смесь непонимания, неверия и изумления, и Локи, цинично ухмыльнувшись и с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не закатить глаза, снизошёл до пояснения:  
– Я разрешаю тебе завести любовницу. Или любовника. Или обоих. Вообще любого, кого ты пожелаешь завести, будь то даже твоя мидгардская женщина. – Тор, как ни странно, не только не оценил широкого жеста, но и отчего-то не оскорбился, когда Локи практически приравнял его дражайшую “Леди Джейн” к домашним питомцам. – Давай всё проясним, братец. Ты хотел, чтобы твой ребёнок родился в законном браке? Мы его заключили. Я буду играть идеального супруга на пирах и стоять подле твоего трона. Но на этом всё.  
Тор упрямо покачал головой:  
– Нет. Не всё.  
Локи, придавая голосу уже явственно различимый оттенок обвинения, вновь предпринял попытку вразумить упрямца:  
– Ты говорил, что наш брак нужен, чтобы не лишать твоего наследника того, что принадлежит ему по праву, и я согласился. Брачный ритуал мы провели и закрепили, я понёс и уже давно, и на людях согласен изображать счастливую семью. Что ещё тебе от меня надо? – Выражение лица громовержца было красноречивее всех слов. – В наш уговор ничего более не входило! – тут же поспешил откреститься Локи. Конечно, как такового никакого уговора между ними не было, были лишь опостылевшие споры и перепалки, но о том, что им придётся отбывать ночи в одной спальне, исполняя супружеский долг, и речи не шло. Поэтому Лофт нахмурился и уточнил: – Ты ведь не солгал мне, о могучий Тор? Ты ведь не затеял весь этот балаган для того, чтобы распахнуть пред собою двери моей спальни?  
Царь молчал. Впрочем, что и понятно: возразить ему было нечего, а потому…  
Потому он, нахмурившись и опять положив руку ему на плечо, задал наиглупейший вопрос:  
– Тебе было плохо со мной?  
Локи знал, что если сейчас он рассмеётся царю в лицо, то тот совершенно взбесится и задаст ему такого жару, что Муспельхейм Йотунхеймом покажется, а потому сдержался, только улыбнулся ласково-ласково и ответил как можно искренней:  
– Как ни с кем и никогда, братец.  
На миг ему показалось, что бог грома отступится и, наконец, отпустит его. Но эта сотая доля секунды прошла, и рука, что в извечном жесте лежала у него на сгибе шеи, надавила сильнее, взгляд громовержца потяжелел, как и свинцовые грозовые тучи за окном, и Тор с мрачной решимостью произнёс:  
– Будет хорошо. – Когда Локи помотал головой и попытался отстраниться, он не дал – притянул ближе и повторил: – Тебе _будет_ хорошо со мной.  
Локи, уже зная, что не переупрямить ему сейчас этого упрямца, ответил с ноткой отчаянной ожесточённости в голосе:  
– Мне будет хорошо _без тебя_.  
Но Тор, донельзя избалованный и непривыкший слышать отказов…  
Тор, до невозможности самоуверенный и привыкший к тому, что весь Асгард на все лады распевает ему дифирамбы…  
Тор, при всех своих многочисленных недостатках, грубости и прямолинейности, совсем уж глупцом не был. И, пожалуй, где-то глубоко в душе он наверняка понимал, что, несмотря на то, что Локи делает вид, что бессовестно используют его, на самом деле использует всё же он, а никак не наоборот.  
Ведь изображать жертву – не то же самое, что и быть жертвой.  
И Локи не очень-то сопротивлялся, когда с него срывали тунику, стягивали брюки и заваливали его на кровать: за эти три дня и он, и браслет успели изрядно изголодаться, истосковаться по этой золотой пьянящей силе.  
Но для проформы, но для того, чтобы было потом в чём обвинить новоиспечённого супруга, но хотя бы просто потому, что ему так хотелось, он ещё долго не прекращал ругаться.  
Хоть под конец уже и по несколько иной причине.

* * *

На следующее утро царские покои напоминали поле боя. И не только опрокинутым креслом, порванной одеждой, разодранными простынями и поверженным Локи, измотанным, измученным и искусанным. О нет, далеко не только, ведь они опять умудрились разломать кровать.  
Точнее, не они, а Тор, которого бог лжецов всё же сумел задеть за живое своими речами, и тот не выдержал: впечатал кулак в изголовье, совсем близко от его лица, и хрипло, угрожающе приказал: “Молчи, Локи. Лучше молчи”.  
А потом громовержец, сумев совладать с собой, накрыл ладонью его уста, с которых, несмотря на рвущиеся наружу вскрики, стоны и вздохи, всё также беспрестанно брызжущим ядом срывались брань и упрёки. Лофт не преминул впиться в неё зубами, но Тор, вместо того чтобы выпустить его и отнять руку, со злым рычанием вцепился в него сам и не отпускал, покуда трикстер не сдался, поняв, что чем сильней сжимает зубы он, тем больнее в отместку делают ему.  
Когда же он попытался вывернуться из-под заглушающей его руки и вырваться из захвата, бог грома не позволил, удержал на месте. Но зубы разжал, чтобы всего через мгновение вновь ощутимо прикусить его шею лишь немногим ниже только-только оставленной метки – в назидание и предупреждение.  
Тогда Локи лишь зажмурился, тяжело дыша от переполнявших его гнева и странного, липкого желания, и прекратил противиться и сопротивляться, до поры до времени смиряясь с очередным поражением и отдаваясь – во всех смыслах слова – во власть победителя.  
А с утра, лёжа без сна на кровати с проломленной спинкой, он поражался тому, сколь сильно спальня напоминала поле брани. Разве что всё вокруг было залито не кровью, а ослепительным солнечным светом.  
Небо над Асгардом, впервые за три дня, прояснилось, и было ясно как божий день, что это значило:  
Царь был доволен.  
Что ж, Локи желал лишить Тора всего. Может быть, для этого и достаточно просто стать для него всем.

* * *

Жизнь постепенно входила в свою колею.  
Локи подшучивал над придворными, издевался над слугами и выставлял на посмешище своих охранников.  
Но, верный своему слову, на людях он и впрямь примерно изображал любящего супруга. Что, впрочем, совершенно не мешало ему едкими словами, едва прикрытыми вежливыми оборотами и невинными – хитрыми, лживыми, бессовестными – глазами, выводить из себя Тора и смотреть, как тот сжимает и разжимает кулаки в бессильной ярости, упиваясь знанием, что сделать ничего с тем, кто носит под сердцем его дитя, громовержец не сможет. А если вдруг богу грома случалось запамятовать, и он в ярости впечатывал обманщика в стену, сжимая ладонь на горле этой издевающейся паскуды, то бог лжи напоминал: “Навредишь ребёнку”, – и царь невольно выпускал его из смертельного захвата.  
Но если днём тот тихими, ядовитыми словами выводил Тора из себя, то ночью… Да, ночи стоили того, чтобы сдерживаться и не поддаваться на подначки, что не были слышны никому, кроме них двоих.  
С наступлением темноты Тор привычно наваливался на него, удерживая шипящего и пытающегося вывернуться не-брата – на это сопротивление он уже давно не обращал никакого внимания, ведь это сейчас Локи проклинает и требует пустить его, но уже через парочку крепких поцелуев сдастся и сперва будет лишь тяжело дышать, воротя от него нос и презрительно кривя губы, а после и ему передастся сжигающий Тора жар, и он уже даже будет указывать, как богу грома его поцеловать да где погладить.  
А потом, отдышавшись и придя в себя, он вновь будет гневаться и гнать его прочь, сталкивая царя с его же ложа.  
И так – раз за разом.  
И не надоело ему ещё, аспиду, отрицать, что ему все эти игры тоже пришлись по душе?  
Впрочем, завоёвывать и подавлять сопротивление Тору нравилось, каждая победа была заслуженна и сладка, а потому бог грома, пожалуй, и не хотел ничего менять в их отношениях.  
Даже если при свете дня он и думал порой, что когда-нибудь всё же не выдержит и таки придушит злокозненного и злоязыкого трикстера.

* * *

Локи не упускал ни одной возможности подшутить над асами, не давая им ни на день забыть, за что его в своё время прозвали богом озорства. Порой его шутки были безобидны, но чаще всё же злы и жестоки. Хотя самому Лофту и не особенно хотелось насмехаться над в целом совершенно безразличными ему обитателями дворца, но…  
Но доброй маске царь никогда бы не поверил и немедля заподозрил бы его в злом умысле. А маска бессильной ярости – самое то, когда у тебя большие планы, которые семимильными шагами приближаются к исполнению.

* * *

Время шло, а Тор всё пытался по-своему наладить их “отношения”. Иногда Локи ему это позволял, и даже почти давал ему поверить, что у них наконец-то всё хорошо.  
Но далеко не всегда.  
Тор пытался преподнести ему дорогие дары?  
Локи пренебрежительно отшвыривал их от себя и цедил:  
“Кого ты пытаешься этим купить? _Меня_? Ах, ну да, прости, я же совсем забыл, что просто вещь для тебя, которой ты пользуешься. Ты не видишь во мне меня, ты не знаешь меня, да тебе и всё равно. Ты знаешь, чего ты от меня хочешь, и берёшь это от меня, хоть тебе и ведомо, что я этого не хочу. Как со своей вещью ты со мною обращаешься, как с безмолвной и бесправной вещью. Ты ведь и свадьбу-то эту глупую затеял для того только, чтобы ни я, ни кто иной не смог запретить твоей похоти выплёскиваться на собственного брата”.  
В ответ бог грома гневался и приказывал: “Замолчи!”, – и на эти требования безмолвия Локи торжествующе хохотал, а Тор в бессильной ярости уходил, хлопнув дверью.  
Но правильные выводы тот всё же сделал, и в дальнейшем дарил не пустышки-побрякушки, пусть даже и усыпанные драгоценными каменьями, а книги и артефакты.  
Тор пытался вытащить его на охоту?  
Локи обвинял его в безответственности, ведь случись что средь дикой природы и не будь рядом Эйр…  
Потому на охоту Тор его вытащить более не пытался. Только – вот досада – без него ехать он, видите ли, тоже не желал.  
А эта его заботливая спесь? Ах, кто бы знал, как она выводила Локи из себя, взвинчивала нервы и проверяла на прочность терпение.  
“Мы проедемся до реки, Эйр говорила, тебе полезно будет искупаться”.  
“В садах матери зацвели деревья, мы прогуляемся”.  
“Что ты жуёшь сплошь траву, точно корова какая? Я положу тебе мяса”…  
Локи приходилось присутствовать на всех трапезах, сидеть подле Тора и показательно выглядеть счастливым, когда самого его подташнивало: от этого окаянного мяса, от постоянного шума и особенно от не оставляющего его в покое царя.  
И единственное, ради чего он это всё терпел, были ночи, когда можно было без сил прижаться к сильному тёплому телу и вытягивать, вытягивать из него магию, покуда не заурчит сыто паразит в треклятом браслете и покуда он сам не восстановит собственные запасы, истощившиеся за полный треволнений день.

* * *

– Ты счастлив? Признай же, что да, – сжимая его в сокрушительных объятиях, вопрошал царь. Локи выразительно приподнимал брови, всем своим видом выражая удивление тому, что громовержцу неожиданно стали важны его чувства. – Ты словно светишься весь изнутри, и улыбаешься иногда так, точно…  
– Навязанное счастье горше несчастья, – пренебрежительно перебивал его трикстер и пытался уйти, но Тор не пускал, хрипловато смеялся, ласково звал змеюкой и ещё крепче прижимал к себе.  
Иногда Локи молча позволял ему верить в то, во что он так хотел верить. Но чаще всё же пытался оттолкнуть, цедил: “Пусти меня”. Но требования эти воспринимались Тором в точности до наоборот, и вместо того, чтобы позволить ему пойти по своим делам, он таскал его за собою повсюду, вынуждая весь день тенью следовать за ним.  
Привычный к такому обращению, в большинстве случаев он терпел, но иногда, когда Лофт в третий раз повторял, что ему нужно приглядеть за кипящим снадобьем, а Тор в четвёртый раз повторял, что ничего ему не может быть сейчас нужно и что отговорки не принимаются… Тогда Локи не выдерживал, срывался и бил по больному.  
– Ну конечно, разве могут быть у меня свои нужды?  
– У тебя эти “свои нужды” каждый вечер весьма удобно появляются, когда самое время готовиться ко сну. – В словах Тора была, конечно, своя доля истины, но кого это волновало? Определённо не бога лжи.  
– Ты всегда говорил, что магия для женщин и слабаков. Ты всегда знал, что многие асы за спиною зовут меня “муж женовидный”. Ты, может, оттого и посчитал, что меня можно затащить к себе в постель точно девку какую, что только рада будет твоему вниманию? Но я не девка. И внимание мне твоё не в радость, а в тягость. Пойми уже это, наконец. Пойми и оставь меня в покое.  
– Локи, брат… – Бог грома попытался пресечь на корню очередную перебранку, но трикстер только покачал головой и с ядовитой в своей показной невинности улыбкой произнёс:  
– Это ложь, Тор. У тебя нет больше братьев, и в том ты не можешь винить никого, кроме себя. Ведь это ты предложил асам поразвлечься, нападая на безоружного Бальдра и потешаясь, что ни одно оружие не причиняет ему вреда. Ты не остановил разъярённую толпу, разорвавшую Хёда, хоть и знал, что тот слеп и это была трагическая случайность. И это ты сбросил в бездну меня и разорвал братские узы, которых и не было никогда.  
Царь дёрнулся, как от удара, и тихо, пугающе тихо сказал:  
– Молчи, ты, бог лжецов…  
– Бог лжецов? – Локи расхохотался. – Но как тут не стать богом лжи, коли никто не желает слышать правды?  
– Замолчи. Лучше замолчи сам, – ещё раз повторил Тор, чувствуя, как кровавой пеленой боли и ярости затуманивается его взор. Он в очередной уже раз впечатал в стену злоязыкого змия и заломил ему руки над головой, и Локи, почувствовав наконец, что перегнул палку, попытался отрезвить его, сказав уже набившее оскомину: “Навредишь ребёнку!”. Но бог грома не дал ему и рта раскрыть, прорычав, пригвождая его взглядом, полным обиды и муки: – Рот зашью. – А когда Локи только было попытался урезонить его, он жёстко добавил: – Тебе – не повредит, ребёнку – не навредит. Ты меня понял?  
Лофт долго молчал, глядя на него расширенными и полными опасливого страха глазами, а когда Тор встряхнул его и прорычал ещё раз: “Ты. Меня. Понял?!”, – наконец, кивнул.  
Бог грома взял его тогда прямо там же, у стены, и впервые за долгое время не был с ним ни мягок, ни обходителен, беря его сильно, жёстко, не жалея.  
И впервые за все проведённые вместе ночи Локи закричал под ним, и чего было больше в этих криках – боли или удовольствия – он, должно быть, не знал и сам. Но подавался навстречу как никогда прежде, отвечал на каждый поцелуй, подмахивал каждому толчку и не пытался ни ускользнуть из его рук, ни увернуться от его губ.  
На следующий же день бог обмана демонстративно с ним не разговаривал, высокомерно и возмущённо воротя от него нос.  
И на следующий день.  
И ещё через день.  
И только когда Тор преподнёс ему в дар древний и чуть ли не рассыпающийся трактат по магии, тот немного оттаял и вновь начал потихоньку изводить его своими насмешками.

* * *

Локи постепенно, понемногу сеял зёрна сомнений в душе бога грома. Тор лишь слегка хмурился и отмахивался, но бог обмана знал: когда придёт время, когда пройдёт беззаветное и слепое счастье, когда дождём обрушится на него понимание, тогда и взрастут на благодатной почве все те мысли, от которых ныне столь небрежно отмахивается царь.  
И потому Локи продолжал исподволь его мучить: терзать сомнениями, отравлять своим ядом и аккуратно привязывать к себе ещё крепче.

* * *

– Я люблю тебя, – глухо прошептал одной из лунных ночей уткнувшийся ему в шею Тор. Сегодня тот измотал его до такой степени, что у Лофта даже не было сил привычно столкнуть братца с кровати за такие заявления. Царь же воспринял это как поощрение и, с довольным вздохом притянув его поближе, продолжил, ласково поглаживая уже заметный живот: – Тебя и наше дитя.  
– А кого больше? – также тихо поинтересовался Локи.  
– Что у кого больше? – непонимающе переспросил сонный громовержец.  
– Кого ты любишь сильнее? – холодно и чётко произнёс Лофт, прежде чем повернуться к нему и, в притворно ласковом жесте, едва коснуться кончиками пальцев щеки не родного и не брата.  
– К чему такие вопросы? – нахмурившись и скидывая с себя морок сна, вопросил Тор.  
– Если бы тебе пришлось выбирать между моей жизнью и жизнью этого ребёнка, кого бы ты выбрал? – вглядываясь ему в глаза, серьёзно спросил трикстер.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Локи выразительно посмотрел на свою левую руку, кончиками пальцев которой он едва-едва поглаживал кожу на щеке Тора.  
– Потому что ты сам поставил себя перед этим выбором, надев на меня браслет, блокирующий магию. С этой дрянью на руке родов мне не пережить.  
– А если…  
Локи печально усмехнулся и уточнил:  
– Если его снять? Возможно, я и знаю один способ это сделать, но…  
– Но?  
– Но избавиться от браслета значит избавиться и от ребёнка. – Некоторое время они оба молчали, а после Локи со вздохом отнял руку от застывшего каменным изваянием громовержца и произнёс: – Это выбор, который тебе придётся сделать. Так что думай, Тор, думай, кого ты любишь сильнее, а кем сможешь пожертвовать.  
– Мы найдём другой выход, – уверенно произнёс царь, но Локи, словно не услышав, продолжил:  
– Давай подумаем вместе. С одной стороны, дитя. Невинный ребёнок, что не сделал ещё ничего плохого. В отличие от меня… Знаешь ли ты, сколь многие из твоих подданных точно белка-сплетница Рататоск судачат о том, что нет предела великодушию твоему в отношении змия, что грызёт корни царствия твоего, словно ужасный дракон Нидхёгг корни Иггдрасиля? Конечно, знаешь. Но чью потерю ты переживёшь легче? Младенца, что ещё не видел свет и к которому ты не успел ещё толком привязаться, или брата, с которым всю жизнь прожил бок о бок? С одной стороны, тебе не привыкать оплакивать мою смерть. С другой стороны, ты никогда не сможешь быть до конца уверенным, что это твой ребёнок. Да и не ты ли говорил, что ежели понадобится, то ты вынудишь меня рожать тебе снова и снова? Так что для тебя значит этот ребёнок? И кого ты выберешь, если всё же придётся выбирать?  
Тор хрипло произнёс:  
– Локи, мы _найдём_ другой выход. Верь мне.  
Трикстер долго молчал, глядя ему в глаза, прежде чем покачать головой и прошептать: “Ты сам себе не веришь”, – и повернуться к нему спиной.

* * *

После возвращения из Мидгарда и особенно после их с Тором свадьбы, отношения у царя с троицей воинов и Леди Сиф разладились.  
Нет, они не рассорились.  
Нет, они не прекратили проводить вместе время на тренировочной площадке.  
Но да, недосказанность, недопонимание и неодобрение нередко тяжелым молчанием замирали между теми, что когда-то были не разлей вода.  
Потому что царь лишь отмахивался, когда ближайшие друзья пытались предостеречь его, что не может быть веры предателю.  
Потому что видеть, как слеп их друг в своей любви к обманщику, было выше их сил.  
И потому что день сменялся ночью, а ночь – днём, но их мрачные предсказания Рагнарёка всё не сбывались.  
Сперва они, конечно же, подозревали Локи во всех грехах и пытались не спускать с него глаз. Но время шло, на одном из пиров царь объявил о беременности своего консорта, и тотчас все капризы, прихоти и даже самые злые шутки трикстера стали безоговорочно прощаться и восприниматься асами как должное: и самая кроткая дева в тяжести и не такое учудить может, чего уж ожидать от знаменитого на все девять миров своими выходками младшего царевича.  
И троица воинов тоже постепенно сменила гнев на милость.  
Вольштагг первым начал искренне улыбаться Локи: у него у единственного уже были семья и дети.  
За ним последовал Фандрал: тот никогда не умел долго держать зла и постоянно подозревать кого-то в изменах.  
После и извечное молчание Хогуна уже прекратило носить столь явно враждебный характер.  
И только Леди Сиф всё никак не могла успокоиться.

* * *

В один из ясных и тёплых вечеров в трапезной Асгарда вновь закатили шумное застолье: чествовали троицу воинов и Леди Сиф, что с богатой добычей только вернулись с охоты.  
Королевой вечера, конечно же, была дева-воительница, превзошедшая саму себя и забившая чуть ли не половину из всего убитого зверья. Только радости на лице её было мало: осунувшаяся, бледная, с тенями под глазами, она слабо улыбалась в ответ на хвалебные тосты и вызывала скорее жалость, чем какое бы то ни было восхищение её охотничьими талантами.  
Локи краем глаза следил за ней, зная, что до окончания застолья она не досидит, и тихо проследовал за ней на террасу, когда она вышла “подышать воздухом”.  
– Шумные пиры благородных асов более непривлекательны для Вас, Леди Сиф? – безмерно вежливо вопросил он замершую в одиночестве деву.  
– Оставь меня, – произнесла та с ничуть не скрываемыми горечью и ненавистью.  
– Отвратительное зрелище, не правда ли? – присев рядом, тихо произнёс бог обмана. – Бесконечные драки, пиры и шумный хохот над несмешными шутками. И во главе всего этого восседает слепец, что готов был бы посадить смертную девку подле себя править, а посадил младшего брата. Он не понимает, почему ты на самом деле всегда была рядом, почему ослушалась приказа законного царя Асгарда, почему предала клятву воина своему правителю, во имя чего пожертвовала нашей дружбой, да он и не поймёт, почему ты отправилась тогда за ним. Он слеп, он глуп, и он тебя совершенно не ценит. Тебя, ту, которая доказала всем, что она достойна быть его женой и его царицей.  
– Уйди. – Её голос едва заметно дрогнул, когда она с трудом выдавила из себя одно-единственное слово.  
– Тебе положено сидеть рядом с Тором, да только не по ту руку от него тебе сидеть бы хотелось.  
Сиф повторила:  
– Уйди, злоязыкий, речи твои лишь смуту сеют, и добра от них ждать не приходится.  
На это Локи лишь усмехнулся:  
– Добра? Но разве за добро ты на самом деле сражалась всё это время? За добро ли ты так долго билась, так отчаянно боролась? А теперь опускаешь руки. Пожалуй, мне и впрямь стоит уйти, оставив в печали придворную леди, что так и не смогла стать настоящей воительницей.  
Сиф окликнула его, когда он уже почти вернулся обратно – за столы, ломящиеся от еды, за маску показной весёлости и за своё место подле бога грома:  
– Я знаю тебя, Локи. Ты задумал что-то худое, и моей поддержки ищешь. Но я не стану в этом участвовать. Я не пойду против Тора.  
Локи обернулся и кивнул:  
– Конечно же, нет. Ты не предашь его ни словом, ни делом.  
– Тогда что ещё тебе может быть надо? – воскликнула она, начиная мерить шагами террасу.  
– Отдать долг. Ты была рядом, когда никто больше не смог понять причин моего отчаяния. И пусть дружбе нашей пришёл конец, но оставить тебя вариться на медленном огне в котле отчаяния и бессилия, видя вокруг улыбающиеся и непонимающие твоего горя лица, было бы слишком жестоко даже для меня.  
Сиф замерла, закрыла глаза и, выдохнув, повернулась к нему спиной. Локи тихо подошёл поближе и положил руку ей на плечо.  
– Есть асы, что не ценят, пока не потеряют. И ты, и я всегда были для Тора чем-то само собой разумеющимся – всегда рядом, всегда подле, всегда в тени. И всегда позади. Он не оглядывается на тех, кто всё время близ него, и он не может допустить и мысли, что может быть иначе. И вся эта свистопляска вокруг меня просто его способ закрепить на меня свои права, удержать рядом то, что он считает своим. Потому что Тор из тех, что не ценят, пока не потеряют, а когда потеряют, то готовы пойти на всё, попрать любые устои, лишь бы вернуть то, что считают своим.  
– Почему, Локи? – не открывая глаз, спросила она. Лофт промолчал, смотря на срывающиеся с ресниц отважной воительницы слёзы. – Почему так? Почему именно брачный обряд, когда можно было и просто побрататься? – Трикстер молчал, дева открыла глаза и неотрывно смотрела на него, но не в глаза – на живот, что на исходе пятого месяца уже был более чем заметен. – И почему _тебе_ выпало счастье носить под сердцем его ребёнка?  
Локи печально усмехнулся, и она вскинула на него взгляд, полный надежд и подозрений.  
– Это… Это ведь его ребёнок? – Когда Лофт промолчал, лишь выразительно приподняв бровь, она, вглядываясь в его лицо, переспросила: – Локи?..  
– А как ты думаешь? – Сиф не отвечала, да он и не ждал ответа. – Как ты думаешь, помиловал бы он меня столь просто, если бы перед этим не решил, что может попирать многовековые устои? Ты же у нас, возомнив себя вёльвой, на каждом углу Рагнарёк предсказываешь, ты и ответь мне, вещая дева, кто же на самом деле мне ребёнка сделал? Тор? Но дозволил бы я ему себя так коснуться? А если б не дозволил, взял бы тот меня сам, силою принудив? Или, может, я, бог обмана, провёл его? Может, он и впрямь считает, что это его дитя? Может, у него и нет на то оснований, а может статься, что и есть. А может, я вновь лгу – ему, себе, тебе… Только вёльве, пожалуй, и ведома вся правда, но смертью запечатаны её уста. Моим же словам веры нет, придворная воительница. Как и нет веры твоим досужим домыслам.  
Локи ушёл, но слова его въелись ей в душу и нещадно её терзали, то даря робкую надежду, то ввергая в пропасть отчаяния.  
Сиф боролась с собою семь дней и ночей, а наутро восьмого дня оседлала коня и покинула Асгард.

 

 

Примечание:  
Миг – это единица времени, которая длится примерно сотую долю секунды.  
Муспельхейм (Muspelheim, “огненная земля”) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии это один из девяти миров, светлая и жаркая страна огненных великанов, огненное царство, всё в нём горит и пылает, вход в него, по преданию, охраняет великан Сурт (“Чёрный”).  
Йотунхейм, или Ётунхейм (то есть “земля Ётунов”; др.-сканд. Jötunheimr) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии это один из девяти миров, земля, населённая ледяными великанами.  
Рататоск (“Грызозуб”) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии белка, снуёт вверх и вниз по мировому древу – ясеню Иггдрасиль – и переносит бранные слова, которыми осыпают друг друга орёл, сидящий на его вершине, в мире Асов, и дракон Нидхёгг, притаившийся в его корнях, в мире Хель.  
“Старшая Эдда”, “Речи Гримнира”:  
“Рататоск белка  
резво снуёт  
по ясеню Иггдрасиль;  
все речи орла  
спешит отнести она  
Нидхёггу вниз”.  
Нидхёгг (Níðhöggr) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии один из нескольких великих змеев (наряду с Йормунгандом. Фафниром и пр.), дракон, лежащий в колодце Хвергельмир и грызущий один из корней Иггдрасиля.  
Согласно мифу “Язык поэзии: О кузнецах, сыновьях Ивальди” из “Младшей Эдды”, Локи поспорил с цвергами Брокк и Эйтри и поставил в заклад свою голову. Спор он проиграл, и ему хотели было отрубить голову, но Лофт сказал, что цвергу, мол, принадлежит голова, но не шея. Тогда ему зашили рот, сшив вместе губы ремешком, который зовётся Вартари.  
Вёльва, Вельва, Вала или Спакуна (др.-исл. Völva, Vala, Spákona) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии прорицательница, колдунья, провидица, пророчица. По просьбе Одина предсказала Рагнарёк и множество других событий. По эддической песне “Сны Бальдра” Один отправляется в Хель советоваться с вёльвой. О том, что услышал Один в Хель от умершей пророчицы, рассказано и там, и в “Прорицании Вёльвы”– самой знаменитой из песен “Старшей Эдды”. Смерть Бальдра, описанная вёльвой (для которой и прошлое, и будущее являются одним) оказывается в череде событий, ведущих судьбы богов к окончательной гибели.  
“Видение Гюльви”, “Младшая Эдда”: “Бальдру Доброму стали сниться дурные сны, предвещавшие опасность для его жизни. И когда он рассказал те сны асам, они держали все вместе совет, и было решено оградить Бальдра от всяких опасностей. И Фригг взяла клятву с огня и воды, железа и разных металлов, камней, земли, деревьев, болезней, зверей, птиц, яда и змей, что они не тронут Бальдра. А когда она это сделала и другим поведала, стали Бальдр и асы забавляться тем, что Бальдр становился на поле тинга, а другие должны были кто пускать в него стрелы, кто рубить его мечом, а кто бросать в него каменьями. Но что бы они ни делали, всё было Бальдру нипочём, и все почитали это за великую удачу”. О том, кто именно предложил асам эту забаву, в мифах не говорится.


	6. Chapter 6

  
_Someone told me love will all save us_  
_But how can that be, look what love gave us_  
_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_  
_That world never came_

_And they say that a hero can save us_  
_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_  
_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_  
_Watch as they all fly away_

_…_

_And they're watching us_  
_(Watching Us)_  
_And they're watching us_  
_(Watching Us)_  
_As we all fly away_

_Мне говорили, что любовь нас всех спасёт._  
_Но как это возможно? Посмотри, что нам дала любовь:_  
_Мир, где только смерть и пролитая кровь,_  
_Мир, в котором завтра не грядёт_

_И они говорят, что спасти нас может всех герой,_  
_Но ждать его – удел не мой_  
_За орлиные крылья я ухвачусь_  
_Смотрите же, как вдаль я умчусь_

_…_

_И они смотрят на нас_  
_(смотрят на нас)_  
_И они смотрят на нас_  
_(смотрят на нас)_  
_Смотрят, как мы улетаем прочь_

© Nickelback – “Hero”.

 

 

Тор притиснул Локи к своей могучей груди, впился на прощание ещё одним поцелуем в губы трикстера, широким, ласкающим жестом огладил его живот и нехотя отпустил.  
– Я скоро вернусь, – шепнул ему Одинсон. – Ты и соскучиться не успеешь.  
Бог обмана кивнул, ободряюще улыбнулся и долго провожал взглядом умчавшуюся вдаль тройку всадников. Конечно же, не успеет. Он вообще скучать не собирается, а уж тем более – по своему так называемому супругу. Вот по силе, что он из него вытягивал – может, и будет. Но по самому Тору? Нет, конечно же, нет. Ведь ради того только, чтобы ещё немного взять у него магии, он и вышел провожать его посреди ночи, одетый лишь в простую рубаху да штаны, а вовсе не из-за того, что не желал отпускать его в полный опасностей путь.  
– Не мешало бы позавтракать, – глубокомысленно изрёк Вольштагг, и Локи, переведя взгляд на приставленного к нему Тором охранника, натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул.  
Через сорок минут они покинули пустующую кухню.  
Через сорок пять минут Локи стучался в покои матери.  
Через пятьдесят минут из-под дверей донёсся басовитый храп Вольштагга, оставленного на страже и уснувшего под действием добавленного в его питьё сонного зелья.

* * *

– Ты тревожишься, сын мой. О чём?  
– О грядущем. – Локи вздохнул и произнёс: – О прошедшем. О том, что было предначертано. О том, что ты Провидица, мама, и о том, что ты мне не мама. – Бог огня устало прикрыл глаза и начал издалека. – Помнишь ли ты ещё Сигюн? Мою подругу детства, мою первую любовь. Я трижды испрашивал у Всеотца дозволения заслать сватов к её родителям, а он трижды мне отказывал, прежде чем отдать деву Теорику. Теорику, бывшему тогда моим близким другом. Мне думалось, что отец принял такое решение потому, что пусть дева та была и благородной асиньей, но всё ж не ровня принцу, а он в детстве не раз говорил нам с Тором, что мы оба рождены были стать царями, и я подумал, что он, должно быть, желает заключить выгодный политический союз с моею помощью. Сперва всё вроде бы шло к тому, что он выберет мне в жёны деву из рода ванов, ведь не дело это, строить долговременные отношения с соседями на основе взаимного обмена заложниками, такое всегда подкрепляют браками. Я думал на Фрейю, и не был против: мы с ней всегда хорошо друг друга понимали. Да и отец отправлял её и Фрейра с визитами в Ванахейм только со свитой, в которую неизменно входил и я. Но как только мы начали с ней сходиться, отец практически запретил нам видеться. – Он вздохнул и замолчал ненадолго, прежде чем продолжить. – После той истории, когда оказалось, что я способен выносить и родить, я думал на Сурта. Мы оба порождения огня, и найти общий язык для нас не составило никакого труда, да и взгляды его истолковать двояко было невозможно. Но время шло, отношения с Муспельхеймом у Асгарда не менялись, и Один никак не показывал, что в его планах на меня. Разве что старался не отправлять лишний раз меня с дипломатическими миссиями теперь ещё и в этот мир тоже. В то время как раз в очередной раз обострились отношения с Йотунхеймом, но туда нам всем ход отродясь закрыт был. Меня одолело любопытство, я отправился туда за знаниями. И встретил Ангрбоду. Это мог быть прекрасный политический ход, который помог бы наладить дружественные отношения между двумя прежде непримиримыми мирами: брак принца Асгарда и владычицы Железного леса. Брак, несмотря ни на что заключённый, и заключённый по любви. Но нас заставили разойтись, а детей наших раскидали по всем ветвям Иггдрасиля. И я совсем перестал понимать, что от меня ждут и чего хотят. Друзей, которых заводил _я_ , что не были в первую очередь друзьями Тора, отсылали из дворца. Женщин, с которыми я хотел бы связать свою судьбу, поспешно выдавали замуж за других. Один практически запретил мне покидать Асгард без его на то прямого разрешения, не давал мне и шагу ступить самостоятельно, заставлял следовать за Тором, и мне оставалось лишь существовать в тени величия брата, помогая ему советом и делом, но никогда не становясь вровень. И мне думалось – неужели отец хочет, чтобы я был тому советником, стал правой рукой будущего царя? Но отчего тогда мне отказали в браке с Сигюн, если Бальдру дозволено было связать свою жизнь с асиньей Нанной? Я был глуп тогда и не мог узреть, что всё к этому браку и шло. Оттого и столь быстро церемонию провели, что всё веками уже было готово, и ждали вы лишь одного: когда Тор наконец решит, что хочет меня под собою навсегда. Ты ведь Провидица, мама. Ты ведь знала, знала с самого начала, что мне суждено принести ему супружеские клятвы. И меня тревожат мысли, а не оттого ли и привечала ты меня с самого первого моего дня в Асгарде, не оттого ли и улыбалась так тепло, что видела, всё видела.  
– Ох, Локи, – печально вздохнула царица и ласково, как в детстве, провела рукой по его волосам. – Ты ведь знаешь, как я люблю тебя.  
– Знаю. Но я не уверен, что лежит в основе этой любви. Любишь ли ты меня как сына? Видела ли ты вообще во мне сына? Ты всегда была ко мне столь добра, но не оттого ли, что знала, что я стану спутником твоего любимого дитя? Не оттого ли, что твой внук сейчас именно в моей утробе, не оттого ли, что ему суждено стать вторым богом весны и прийти на смену твоему обожаемому Бальдру? Может, это – настоящие причины того, почему ты столь ласкова со мною? Может, потому ты и была всегда рядом, пытаясь помочь мне пережить боль утраты, но никогда не пытаясь помочь мне уговорить Всеотца не заставлять меня терять всех, кого я любил?  
Мать крепко его обняла и со слезами на глазах горячо зашептала: “Я всегда желала тебе счастья, я всегда желала всем своим детям счастья, Локи, милый, сынок…”.  
– Моё счастье? Возможно ли оно, когда глупостью Тора на мне браслет, что лишит меня возможности увидеть, как будет расти моё дитя? – Локи рвано выдохнул, крепко обнял мать в ответ и попросил: – Помоги мне, мама. Прошу, помоги мне покинуть Асгард. Я думаю, что знаю, как снять браслет. Помоги мне, убеди Хеймдалля не поднимать тревогу. Ты ведь знаешь, _ты ведь знаешь_ , что мне нужно уйти, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Локи сумел так или иначе подобрать ключики ко всем, кому хотел. Но был тот, кто всегда его во всём подозревал и столь же не сомневался в черноте его души, сколь в черноте своего тела.  
Тот, кто знал пророчество вёльвы и был уверен, что им с Локи суждено пасть в схватке друг с другом. Хеймдалль Всевидящий. И именно его и необходимо было Лофту заставить хранить молчание.  
Локи был богом лжи и обмана, но он никогда не прибегал к ним, если правда и полуправда идеально служили его целям. И сейчас он бил ими, бил по угрызениям совести, которые, он знал, не оставляли мать, бил по предвиденным ею, но оставленным неисправленными ошибкам, давил на ту любовь, что она всё же питала к нему, запутывал и лишал выбора. Потому что ему было необходимо успеть покинуть Асгард до утра, до того, как пробудится Вольштагг, до того, как смогут заметить его пропажу и поднять тревогу и, конечно, до того, как возвратится вместе с Сиф Тор. Ведь не с его тянущим к земле брюхом мчаться прочь во весь опор, чуя дыхание погони за спиною, ох не с его.  
В отсутствие Тора бразды правления перешли к Фригг, а она кивнула, согласившись, так что стражу разрушенного моста не оставалось ничего иного, как, пообещав не спускать с него огненных глаз, повиноваться её приказу молчать и не подымать тревогу.  
Локи крепко обнял мать на прощание, поцеловал и отправился в путь, пообещав быть осторожным и беречь себя и дитя.  
Что-то внутри него маялось и мучилось от того, что ему пришлось так с ней поступить, что он переворошил былое и заставил её страдать, а особенно от того, что он добавлял зелья в кубок матери, что должны были не дать ей узреть будущее. Но всё это было вынужденными мерами, потому как что-то подсказывало ему, что лишь в страшном сне Провидице могло пригрезиться то, что Локи намеревался воплотить в жизнь.

* * *

Тор не удивился, когда Локи его не встретил. В конце концов, он почти наверняка обиделся на то, что супруг оставил его одного и очертя голову бросился вслед за куда-то умчавшейся Сиф.  
Тор не удивился, когда Локи не встретился ему нигде во дворце. Тот имел привычку запропаститься куда-нибудь, уютно устроиться в каком-нибудь укромном уголке и не вылезать, покуда его оттуда силком не вытащить.  
Зато Тор удивился, когда его не встретила мать и когда мать опустила виновато глаза и не встретилась с ним взглядом.  
И очень, очень рассердился, когда узнал, почему.

* * *

– Где он?! Отвечай! – в ярости потребовал ответа царь, и страж разрушенного моста не посмел сделать вид, что не понял, что от него хотят.  
– Я не вижу его.  
– Куда он делся?!  
– В Мидгарде он сокрылся под покровом теней от моего взора. Я не вижу его более.  
Тора не волновало то, как такое возможно, кто виноват и чьим головам предстоит полететь с плеч. Тора волновало то, что Локи ушёл. И ушёл к _смертному_.  
– Значит, в Мидгарде. – Подозрение и ревность тяжёлой волной накрыли его, горяча кровь и заволакивая пеленой ярости разум. – С Человеком из металла.  
– Локи был у него, я видел их, но не мог услышать. А после он исчез.  
– Вместе с?..  
– Без.  
Развернувшись, Тор отправился в сокровищницу, за Тессерактом.  
Возвращать домой своё по праву.

* * *

– Много копыт. Очень много копыт. Слишком много копыт. Откуда столько копыт? Были на распродаже “два по цене одного” и решили взять двойной комплект?.. – было первое, что выдал Тони при виде пузатого бога лжи верхом на восьминогом коне.  
– Мир этому дому и здравие его гостеприимным хозяевам, – многозначительно ответил Локи. – Позвольте мне представить вас друг другу. Слейпнир, это Энтони Старк, он…  
– Он безумно рад познакомиться с конём. Проходите, можно сразу в лаборатории, можно сразу сделать несколько анализов, можно угоститься там чем-нибудь, можно там же и поговорить, и можно не стоять на крыше, дожидаясь явления Фьюри. – Старк совершил ритуальный обход вокруг коня, ещё раз впечатлился, присвистнул и целеустремлённо потянул их в лабораторию номер пятьдесят, относительно безобидную, безопасную и совершенно пустую.

* * *

– Где он?! – потребовал ответа Тор, едва перешагнув порог дома Старка. – Где Локи?!  
– Здесь, – ответил ему спокойный голос брата, а через секунду на шее громовержца с визгом “Тор!!!” повисла Леди Джейн.  
Бог грома на секунду растерялся и непонимающе нахмурился на непонятно как здесь очутившуюся деву. И этой секунды как раз хватило Локи, чтобы завершить обряд, что он спешно проводил.  
Тор отстранил Леди Джейн, что вполне могла быть лишь иллюзией, обманным ходом со стороны бога лжи, и бросился перехватывать обманщика, пока тот не улизнул. Но на пути его оказался вставший на дыбы и яростно бьющий шестью копытами в воздухе отцовский конь.  
А через секунду по периметру комнаты заплясал огонь. И Мъёлльнир неожиданно стал невероятно тяжёл, столь тяжёл, что Тор не смог удержать его занесённым над стоящим перед ним Слейпниром, и молот с гулким стуком упал на пол. Где-то рядом послышался звон павшего оружия.  
Мстители были разоружены.  
– Я рад приветствовать вас, прекрасные дамы, – Локи слегка поклонился Леди Джейн и Чёрной Вдове, – и вас, многоуважаемые господа, – бог лжи с приятной улыбкой кивнул Клинту, Брюсу, Тони и Тору, – в гостеприимном доме Энтони Старка на мирных переговорах.  
– Ты! – Тор сделал шаг вперёд и схватил за руки спокойно улыбающегося супруга. – Да как ты посмел сбежать, как посмел одурачить мать и украсть отцовского коня, как ты!..  
Локи искренне и чисто рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
– Потрясающе, Тор. Ты обвиняешь меня в… – Локи рассмеялся ещё раз и в неверии переспросил: – В конокрадстве?  
За его спиной усмехнулся Старк и пояснил:  
– Обвинить его можно разве что только в киднеппинге, и то, с учётом того, что киднеппинг обычно не предполагает похищение своего не возражающего ребёнка, я не думаю, что выдвигать это обвинение будет разумно.  
– Своего ребёнка? – озадаченно смотря на выдающийся живот Локи и ничего не понимая, переспросил Стив Роджерс.  
– Да, коня зовут Слейпнир Локисон, я тоже не очень-то поверил, когда нас друг другу представили. Поэтому взял контрольные образцы волос с головы Локи и из гривы Слейпнира, чтобы, определив количество повторяющихся элементов в выбранном участке генома, выявить наличие или отсутствие их генетического сходства. Я провёл, на всякий случай, несколько анализов ДНК. – Тони развёл руками. – Результат положительный.  
– Ты – отец Слейпнира? – в неверии переспросил Тор.  
– Нет, согласно митохондриальному анализу ДНК, он его мать, – возразил Старк.  
– Ох, Тор, это _действительно_ просто потрясающе. – Локи сощурился и ядовито процедил: – Просто потрясающее безразличие к тому, с кем прожил бок о бок веками, к тому, кому постоянно твердишь, что любишь.  
– Ты не…  
– Я не припомню, чтобы отрекался от него.  
Тор перевёл взгляд с насмешливо приподнявшего бровь и наклонившего набок голову Локи на столь же насмешливо выглядящего и точно так же наклонившего голову Слейпнира, помотал головой и покрепче схватил бога лжи.  
– Ты обманом покинул Асгард, ты задурил голову Сиф, ты одурачил мать, ты оставил свой дом. Зачем? Что ты задумал? – Локи только усмехнулся в неприкрытой насмешке. – Отвечай, что ты задумал?!  
Бог грома несильно встряхнул эту хитро скалящую зубы в улыбке тварь, и Железный человек, прочистив горло, произнёс:  
– Тор, я бы попросил тебя не обижать почём зря беременного: Капитана Америку это нервирует. Стив, тебя же, как Капитана Америку, это нервирует? Конечно, нервирует. Даже меня это нервирует, хотя я далеко не Капитан Америка, так что даже представить страшно, как это должно нервировать тебя, ведь ты-то Капитан Америка. И потом, переговоры у нас мирные, без оружия, и касаются серьёзных проблем. Кстати, да, у нас серьёзные проблемы, если кто не знал. Я и сам не сказать чтобы знал, но кое о чём всё же догадывался.  
– Отвечать, что я задумал, Тор? – не обратив никакого внимания на слова смертного, переспросил Локи. – Ты хочешь знать о планах бога коварства? Хочешь слышать правду из уст бога лжи? – Бог обмана негромко рассмеялся. – Ты хочешь очень многого. – Цинично усмехнувшись, он вопросил: – Но что ты готов предложить взамен?  
– Что ты ещё хочешь? Чего тебе не хватает? Каких драгоценностей, каких артефактов, каких книг или зелий? Каким капризам я не потакал ещё? Что, Локи, что?! Что ты хочешь ещё?!  
– Ты только что напал на моего сына, и только древняя магия соблюдения мира при переговорах не дала тебе причинить ему вред. Ты опасен, Тор. И я хочу уверенности, что даже когда ты в очередной раз впадёшь в ярость берсерка, никто из моих детей, никто из тех, кто находится под моей защитой, не пострадает. Я дам клятву не лгать, но только взамен на твою клятву не навредить.  
Тор нахмурился, перевёл взгляд на возмущённо фыркнувшего на него Слейпнира и, подумав, согласился.  
– Клянись, что ни словом, ни действием, ни бездействием, ни приказом прямым, ни намёком косвенным, никогда не причинишь ты вреда ни детям бога огня Локи, ни потомкам его, никому его крови и его рода, а также никому, взятому им в свой род или под свою защиту. – Тор повторил за ним слова клятвы, и трикстер произнёс в ответ: – Купол огня продержится примерно три часа, и всё это время я клянусь, что с уст моих не сорвётся ни одного лживого слова.  
Сквозь соединённые руки богов прошла волна магии, что алой пульсирующей лентой обвила запястья правой руки каждого, да так там и замерла.  
– Без Тессеракта, без радужного моста… Как ты вообще смог покинуть Асгард? – спросил, хотя уже и спокойнее, Тор, и Лофт вновь рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
– И ты ещё мог усомниться, мой ли сын Слейпнир. От кого бы ещё у него мог быть дар находить тайные тропы между мирами?  
Бог грома смотрел в довольное лицо супруга и понимал, что что-то было не так.  
– Что ты задумал, Локи? – вновь вопросил Тор у него, и бог обмана, весело улыбнувшись, ответил совершеннейшую правду:  
– Рагнарёк.

* * *

– Да, на повестке дня у нас действительно серьёзные проблемы, – подтвердил Старк, хлопнул в ладоши и встал со своего места. – На первое у нас едва ли не неделя на подготовку, на второе – второе пришествие читаури, а на десерт – конец света. Поэтому предлагаю вам на время отложить семейные разборки и использовать шанс услышать от Локи правду попродуктивнее. – Тони нахмурился, повернулся к Тору и уточнил. – Кстати, а ты хоть знаешь, в чём ты ему взамен поклялся, крепыш?  
– Рагнарёк?.. – в неверии переспросил ошеломлённый бог грома, вновь игнорируя слова смертного. – Неужто это то, чего ты хочешь, Локи?  
– Конечно же, нет. Рагнарёк хочет Один, его хотят асы, хотят мидгардцы, его хотите _вы_. Я же всегда, из века в век, раз за разом пытался его если и не предотвратить, так хотя бы отсрочить.  
– Тогда почему сейчас? Зачем ты?.. – Тор сжал и разжал кулаки, рвано выдохнул и вновь, в который уже раз, положил руку ему на шею. – Что сейчас тебя толкнуло на это, скажи? Какая злоба лютая, какая зависть чёрная…  
– Зависть? Уж не к тебе ли, случаем? – Локи перебил его и, усмехнувшись, произнёс: – Меня всю жизнь обвиняли в зависти, Тор. Но кто? Асы? Тысячелетие назад, до войны, Йотунхейм был прекрасен. В старых книгах говорится, что это была земля мудрости и знаний. Один же и глаз бы свой продал, чтобы заполучить секреты ледяных великанов, да только они не продаются. И тогда он решил украсть сердце Йотунхейма, источник жизни этого мира, и поставить в свою сокровищницу, заперев до поры до времени, пытаясь разгадать его силу и забрать её себе. А мир, меж тем, целый мир, который ты недавно столь яростно и героически готов был защищать, гиб. Более полутысячелетия назад мои поиски знаний привели меня в Йотунхейм, и за это время большая часть ледяных великанов и впрямь превратилась в ослабленных и озлобленных своею слабостью монстров, которыми нас пугали в детстве. Но был Железный лес, что тогда ещё не потерял своего величия, и была Ангрбода, его владычица. Прошло ещё полтысячелетия, и Йотунхейм – всего лишь бледная тень, жалкий обломок некогда великого мира. Всеотец знал, что уничтожает, медленно и жестоко, народ более древний, чем любой другой в девяти мирах. Знал, но и не думал что-то с этим делать, ведь когда-нибудь, когда наступит наконец Рагнарёк, армии йотунов предсказано сойтись в битве с асами, а кому нужны сильные соперники? По-настоящему милосердней было бы просто уничтожить, стереть с ветвей Иггдрасиля этот мир, но по-асгардски милосердней считается вот так убивать исподволь, качать печально головой и делать вид, что это вина только самих ледяных великанов. – Локи скинул с себя руку Тора и отчеканил: – Зависть – это чувство, возникающее по отношению к тем, кто обладает чем-то, чем хочет обладать завидующий, но не обладает. А теперь скажи мне, Тор, все эти ваши захватнические войны, все ваши разграбления других миров – не жажда ли славы и наживы, не _зависть_ ли двигала вами?  
– Это не… – начал было Тор, но осёкся. Потому что это всё-таки _было_ правдой.  
– _Меня_ обвиняют в зависти к _тебе_ , Тор, – повторил Локи, усмехнулся и развёл руками. – Что ж, стоит признаться: не без оснований. – Бог лжи вздохнул и промолвил: – В неведении счастье. Я завидую тому, что ты просто живёшь настоящим, не задумываясь особо о будущем. Я завидую тому, что ты _можешь_ так жить. Я вот себе такой роскоши позволить не могу. Может, это потому, что ты всю жизнь свою прожил с мыслью, что когда-нибудь взойдёшь на престол Асгарда и будешь верховодить во всех девяти мирах, а я – зная, что когда-нибудь я их все уничтожу? – Бог лжи отстранился от Тора. – Тебе никогда не приходилось задумываться о том, что заставляет пророчества сбываться. Ты никогда не пытался изменить реальность так, чтобы хотя бы одно из условий не могло воплотиться в жизнь, чтобы избежать того, на что тебя обрекли слова мёртвой вёльвы. И ты никогда не приходил к выводу о том, что пророчества сбываются лишь потому, что в них верят.  
– Значит, можно всё изменить, раз… – Но Локи, будто бы не обратив внимания на попытку его прервать, продолжил:  
– Пророчества вёльвы всегда истинны и всегда сбываются. Вот только пророчества _живой_ вёльвы. То же, которое Один обманом вырвал из уст поднятой из могилы, было ложным. Но в него все поверили, в него вцепились крепко-накрепко, и то, что было лишь одним из вариантов, стало единственно возможным исходом. Все предвестия Рагнарёка уже были, так что да: осталось недолго. – Слегка улыбнувшись растерянному выражению лица Тора, бог огня произнёс: – Иногда судьба не оставляет нам другого выхода. Иногда ничто не может остановить неизбежное. Иногда нужно вспомнить о том, что даже боги не могут указывать норнам. – Локи вдруг с горечью усмехнулся и повторил сказанные прежде им же слова: – Свобода есть величайшая ложь. Её нет, Тор, тебе ли не знать. Наша судьба давно предопределена, и ни ты, ни я, ни могущественный Один ничего не можем с этим поделать. Каждый шаг, что мы делаем с мыслью пойти против своей судьбы, делается ей навстречу, и каждый раз, когда мы пытаемся от неё убежать, мы лишь приближаем предначертанное. Уже ничего не изменить, не остановить и не исправить. Рагнарёк близится, и он неизбежен.

* * *

– Возможно, кого-то из вас терзал вопрос, зачем я вас собрал. Возможно, кто-то из вас, – быстрый взгляд в сторону Старка, – даже догадался, что именно _я_ вас собрал.  
– Что за нелепица, ты хотел покорить, ты хотел уничтожить Мидгард, ты!.. – горячо возразил Тор.  
– И зачем бы мне он сдался? – укоризненно произнёс Локи. – Пожелай я стереть человечество с лица Земли, пожелай я заставить их плясать под свою дудку, так нашёл бы способ и попроще, и повеселее. К примеру, можно было просто использовать их средства для передачи звука и наиграть мелодию танца эльфов. – Бог лжи задорно улыбнулся и пояснил: – Никто, лишь только её заслышав, не может удержаться от танца, и остановиться не может, и продолжит плясать до тех пор, пока не падёт бездыханным от истощения. – Локи развёл руками и с лёгкой ноткой досады произнёс: – Но это никогда не было в моих интересах. В моих интересах было, чтобы вы победили. И я сделал всё, чтобы победа была за вами. Я пошёл по самому грубому, самому примитивному, самому _проигрышному_ пути, объединил вас в команду, дал вам все карты в руки и подстраховал в самые ответственные моменты. И если Тор не сочтёт за труд не перебивать меня почём зря, то я объясню, зачем.

* * *

– О мировом древе Иггдрасиль знают все, как и про девять миров на его ветвях. Но мало кто, поднимая взгляд к небу и видя далёкие звёзды, задумывается о том, сколько таких мировых древ во вселенной. Мало кто вообще задумывается о том, что Иггдрасиль – отнюдь не единственное мировое древо. Между ними огромная пропасть, между ними – сама Бездна, и немалую цену придётся заплатить тому, кто дерзнёт преодолеть расстояние между двумя галактиками. – Локи отстранённо-безразлично произнёс: – К сожалению, мне эту цену заплатить пришлось.  
Бог лжи сделал многозначительную паузу, укоризненно посмотрел на Тора, дождался, пока тот виновато опустит взгляд, и продолжил:  
– Читаури для своего мирового древа ещё большие паразиты, чем Нидхёгг для корней Иггдрасиля и человечество для Мидгарда вместе взятые. Читаури – ходячие мертвецы, что существуют лишь только за счёт тех остатков магии, что они вытягивают из своего зачахшего мирка. Они тысячелетиями его уничтожали, забирали от него всё и ничего не отдавали в ответ, и в какой-то момент довели до того, что в нём практически не осталось жизни. Их древу до окончательной гибели осталось всего ничего, и последние крупицы энергии, что из него ещё можно было выжать, бросили на постройку портала.  
Он сделал паузу, окинул взглядом всех собравшихся и продолжил:  
– Преодолеть Бездну сложно, но возможно. Тессеракт был нужен им, чтобы пораньше сбежать из своей мёртвой отчизны. Мы заключили сделку: я открываю им путь на наше древо, они – завоёвывают мне Мидгард; они помогают мне отмстить всем предавшим меня, я – распахиваю перед ними двери в другие миры и другие галактики. Заведомо неравный договор, что ни одна из сторон изначально не собиралась исполнять, но заключённый по всем правилам. И для того, чтобы его расторгнуть, нужно было только одно: чтобы Мидгард выстоял. Чтобы армия читаури была разбита. Чтобы вы победили.  
Локи улыбнулся краешком рта их неверию и промолвил:  
– Добиться этого было не так просто, но и не столь уж сложно. Договор не давал мне действовать прямо, но не чужими руками. Вовремя брошенные слова здесь, попавшиеся под руки документы там – и директор Фьюри вспомнил о давно заброшенном проекте “Мстители”. Вы слишком разные, чтобы быстро объединиться? Да, объединяться лучше против общего врага, который тщательно взъярил и задел за живое каждого, так, чтобы это стало личным, так, чтобы даже самые осторожные и самые несговорчивые без сомнений ринулись в бой. Мне нужно было лишь просчитать, за какие рычаги потянуть, чем простимулировать, как направить в нужном направлении.  
– И поэтому ты убил сына Коула? Чтобы простимулировать? Он был хорошим, достойным человеком, и… – Тор не завершил свою речь: его прервал смех Локи.  
– Кто знает, почему? Может, я действительно убил его потому, что вам нужен был стимул, потому, что он _мог_ стать вашим стимулом? Потому что он вам почему-то нравился? Или, быть может, потому, что _мне_ он не нравился? – Локи вдруг наклонился, опёрся о стол и процедил: – В команде супергероев два штатных сотрудника Щ.И.Т.а, давай спросим их, как обычно проходят допросы отказывающихся сотрудничать. Давай спросим их, как агент Коулсон, о смерти которого ты так скорбишь, собирался допрашивать _тебя_ , Тор Одинсон. Ты знаешь, что за устроенный тобою погром, информацию они могли выбить из тебя вместе с духом? Ты знаешь, что эти сведения казались столь важными, что Коулсон почти отправил запрос на допрос любыми способами и с возможностью летального исхода? Ты знаешь, что только потому, что я всё ещё считал тебя тогда братом, только лишь поэтому я заставил его отпустить тебя к так невероятно вовремя появившемуся доктору Селвигу? Ты говоришь, что ты что-то знаешь, но так ли это? Ведь ты, Тор, всегда был лишь марионеткой, за право дёргать ниточки которой всю жизнь соревновались два кукловода. И скажи спасибо, что оба тебя по-своему любили.  
– Ты?.. – Тор, казалось, услышал лишь одно: что Локи его _любил_. И что он говорил об этой любви в прошедшем времени.  
– Во всех мирах бытует странное поверье, будто бы любовь спасает, – задумчиво протянул Локи и пожал плечами. – В Мидгарде даже говорят: “Любовь спасёт мир”. Смешно, не правда ли? Та ли любовь, что довела богиню плодородия до того, что она отринула свой дар? Она же отреклась от женских дел лишь бы тебе, Тор, с нею скучно не было, лишь бы быть с тобою рядом. И в Хельхейм она отправилась для того, чтобы вновь потревожить вечный сон вёльвы и узнать у неё о грядущем, узнать о том, не готовлюсь ли я вонзить тебе нож в спину. Да, воительница из Сиф получилась превосходная, но должна была не отважный воин, а прекрасная дева, что дарила бы урожай и тепло домашнего очага. Её любовь к тебе погубила и её, и этот мир, ведь без богини плодородия, ведь в отсутствие бога весны Бальдра, и у нашего мирового древа нет будущего. Так что нет, Тор, это не я задурил голову Сиф. Это _ты_ обманул её, обманул все её мечты, надежды и чаяния.  
Бог грома, конечно, не задумывался об этом прежде. Он не замечал ни её тоскливых взглядов, брошенных украдкой, ни попыток быть его достойной, и, конечно, не видел, что стоит за такой поразительной преданностью девы. Локи покачал головой и произнёс:  
– Впрочем, с любви всё и началось. Точнее, с того, насколько по-разному её можно понимать. С одной стороны, асы, что любят в первую очередь Родину, с другой стороны, йотуны, которым родные промёрзлые просторы любить особенно не за что, и которые потому ставят превыше всего интересы своего рода и своей крови. Вы – привыкли сражаться за Отчизну, за свою землю и за чужие земли. Вы – привыкли отдавать за это жизни и считать такую смерть героической, достойной восхваления. В Йотунхейме никто за промозглую землю биться не станет, Йотунхейм – не благодатный, плодородный Асгард, а льды и вулканы. Поэтому йотуны бьются всегда только за себя и за свой род. Поэтому даже несмотря на то, что детство моё прошло в Асгарде, я всё равно другой, ведь это не то, что можно воспитать, это то, что передаётся с кровью, из поколения в поколение. И оттого мы и не сможем друг друга понять ни-ког-да. Мне не дано понять, что такого в клочке пусть и плодородной, но просто земли, а вам не дано понять, что своя кровь – дороже всех миров. Поэтому была своя доля истины в предсказании вёльвы: если кто и может погубить всё ради спасения своих детей, своей крови, своего рода, так это йотун. Поэтому Один прибег к этому обману, поэтому заставил меня поверить, будто бы вы мне семья: потому что мы по-разному воспринимаем любовь. Для тебя любить значит обладать, значит владеть. Для меня любить значит нести ответственность, заботиться и действовать в интересах того, кого любишь.  
Локи слегка повернулся к Старку и улыбнулся ему, прежде чем перевести взгляд обратно на не-брата:  
– Железный человек задал хороший вопрос, что ты, о могучий Тор, отчего-то решил проигнорировать, а зря. Знаешь ли ты, в чём мне поклялся? Думаю, нет, не знаешь. Я взял с тебя клятву не навредить, но не взял клятву заботиться. Я не перекладываю на тебя ответственность за своих детей просто потому, что для меня такую ответственность нужно брать на себя только добровольно, потому что она для меня и есть любовь. Я защищал тебя, покуда считал, что ты мне брат. Покуда я верил, что нас связывает кровь, у тебя не могло быть причин сомневаться в моей любви. Но ты перечеркнул это, Тор. Ты не брат мне больше.  
– Локи… – На бога грома было любо-дорого смотреть: удивлённый, поражённый, ошарашенный. Прямо бальзам на его трикстерову душу.  
– И раз уж мы снова заговорили про эту клятву, то не мешало бы прояснить и кое-что ещё, – прочистив горло и не очень-то скрывая любопытства, вмешался Старк. – Сколько у тебя детей, Локи?  
Локи улыбнулся, повернулся к Тору и переспросил:  
– Сколько у меня детей, Тор?  
– Двое? – предположил тот.  
– Почти. Это пятый, – с насмешливой улыбкой произнёс Лофт.  
– Почему ты мне не сказал?  
– О чём? О детях? Хотел, но что-то меня останавливало каждый раз, когда ты, захмелев, на пирах принимался бахвалиться тем, что когда-нибудь от твоей руки падёт ещё одно омерзительное чудовище: когда-нибудь ты убьёшь Мирового Змея. – Локи сделал паузу, прежде чем произнести: – Йормунганда. – Он вновь замолк, пригвоздил Тора тяжёлым взглядом и припечатал: – Моего сына.

* * *

Удушливое молчание прервали спокойные слова бога огня:  
– Я бы мог убедить вас сделать то, что мне надо. Не вынудить, не подтолкнуть, не направить, а именно убедить, заставить поверить себе. Я бы смог даже обойти требования договора с читаури. Но зачем? Но что толку? Ведь в ваших мифах и легендах мой образ очернён, а имя моё синоним Люцифера, что для вас страшнейший из всех выдуманных созданий. Ведь стоило бы вам поверить мне, как появился бы Тор и напомнил: перед вами бог лжи. Да, у меня были другие пути, но нет, я не стал бы рисковать всем, что для меня важно, ради того, чтобы обелить свой образ. И потому я дал вам за что сражаться, а людям – во что верить. Ведь во что верят мидгардцы? В то, что мир спасут герои. Что _их_ спасут герои. И вот они – эти герои, я вас собрал, натренировал, а теперь позволяю погеройствовать.  
– Что-то не сходится, – неожиданно произнёс Старк, нахмурившись. – Брюс, тебе не кажется, что что-то не сходится? – Доктор Беннер промолчал; Тони, с ожиданием на него глянув и ничего не дождавшись, повернулся снова к богу лжи: – Зачем сейчас всё это нам рассказывать? Почему не продолжить подбрасывать подсказки здесь и там, как раньше? – Чёрная Вдова передала Тони записку, тот прочёл её и в непонимании нахмурился: – Я стесняюсь спросить, но ты что, сама это стесняешься спросить?..  
– Она не может, – ответил за неё Локи и пояснил: – Тор – представитель Асгарда, Капитан Америка – представитель Мидгарда и его команды супергероев, ты, Энтони – хозяин дома, а я – тот, кто ведёт переговоры. Остальные здесь лишь слушатели, лишённые права голоса. Если они желают высказать свою точку зрения, то должны передавать записки своим представителям.  
– Так всегда было, испокон веку, – пожал плечами Тор. – Чтобы лишний шум не поднимать.  
Старк перевёл скептический взгляд с одного бога на другого, выразительно подумал много чего нехорошего про нарушение права на свободу слова, закатил глаза, прочистил горло и зачитал:  
– “Зачем Локи ребёнок?”.  
Вместо ответа бог лжи взял из вазы на столе зелёное яблоко, разломал его пополам и достал из него одно семечко. Сзади него переступил с ноги на ногу Слейпнир, и Лофт с лёгкой и, кажется, по-настоящему тёплой улыбкой протянул ему руку, угощая.  
– Не столь важно, зачем этот ребёнок мне. – Локи бросил яблочное семечко в горшок с каким-то цветком и положил ладонь на землю. – Гораздо важнее, зачем он _вам_. – На их глазах из земли пробился росток, что рос и рос, с поразительной быстротой, пока не превратился в небольшое цветущее яблочное деревце. – Мир гибнет. Наступит ли Рагнарёк или нет, но если не придёт новый бог весны, то дни Иггдрасиля сочтены. – Локи улыбнулся, отошёл от деревца и промолвил: – Вот и ответ на вопрос о том, почему я раскрываю карты сейчас. – Бог огня развёл руки в стороны и с довольной усмешкой провозгласил: – Потому что я победил.

* * *

Тор не понимал.  
Не понимал, о чём говорит Локи. Точнее, нет, понимал, конечно же. Часть из его слов.  
Но не понимал, почему. Почему говорит это сейчас и отчего молчал прежде?  
Не понимал, зачем. Зачем идти на такие меры, зачем скрывать свои намерения, зачем прибегать к обману?  
Не понимал, почему ему не дорог дом, отчего он так говорит об отце, зачем он специально мучает тех, кто его любит?  
Не понимал, и сколько он ни спрашивал, сколько Локи ему ни отвечал, он всё никак не мог понять.  
– Почему ты молчал прежде? Ты мог бы всё мне рассказать, ты мог бы сказать хоть что-нибудь, хоть кому-нибудь, и тогда…  
– А почему ты повторял как мантру извечное “Молчи, Локи, лучше молчи”? Не потому ли, что не желал ничего слушать? И кому, по-твоему, я должен был “всё рассказать”? Уж не Всеотцу ли, что нарушил данную мне клятву? Уж не матери ли, не _Провидице_ ли мне о будущем следовало поведать? Она так вьётся вокруг меня. Но не потому, что _меня_ любит: ей нужен новый бог весны – то дитя, что я ношу под сердцем. Уж не твоим ли друзьям мне следовало открыться, уж не троице ли воинов и Леди Сиф, что, дабы отпраздновать моё воцарение, совершили государственную измену? Нет, Тор, нет преданности в Асгарде, и не зря вы богиню верности сослали жить на самую окраину вечного царства.  
Локи почему-то отмахивался, когда Тор напоминал, что он пришёл в Мидгард за ним, отвечал холодно: “Ты пришёл выполнять приказ Всеотца и вернуть Тессеракт”.  
Локи почему-то не верил, не слушал, цеплялся за прошлые ошибки и не хотел давать шанс их исправить.  
И он всё время так говорил об отце, будто бы, будто бы…  
– Будто бы ненавижу его? А ты думаешь, мне есть, за что его любить? Один – предатель и клятвопреступник. Он клялся мне, что никогда моих детей не тронут. Он клялся мне, что Слейпнир будет в безопасности с ним, что бы ни случилось. И что же мы видим? Чью кровь он пустил, из кого он стал вытягивать силы, чтобы открыть тебе портал на твою любимую Землю?  
Тор хмурился и пытался объяснить:  
– Это было необходимо.  
Но Локи, как всегда, не желал ничего слышать.  
– Вовсе нет, были и другие пути.  
– С ним ничего не случилось, – напоминал Тор, но Локи лишь смеялся.  
– Я знаю этот ритуал, Одинсон. Тёмный ритуал, завязанный на жертвоприношении.  
– Он собирался принести его в жертву? Ты…  
– Лгу? О нет. _Я_ успел открыть портал тебе и остановить тем самым ритуал, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ты поиграл в героя, Слейпнира вылечили, цель стоила средств? Ведь _были_ и иные пути.  
– Я…  
– Сожалеешь? Я уверен, что, запертый в собственном теле, Один – сожалеет. Но ты? Нет, отнюдь. Ты оправдываешься, ты отнекиваешься, ты ищешь отговорки, объясняешь необходимостью свои действия и не раскаиваешься.  
Тор не считал, что он “оправдывается, отнекивается и ищет отговорки”, но если Слейпнир может находить тайные тропы меж мирами, то почему просто не помог ему попасть в Мидгард, отчего вынудил отца проводить такие ритуалы?  
– Потому что он мой сын. Потому что он – единственный в Асгарде, кто _действительно_ по мне скорбел. И за то, что вы сбросили меня в бездну, более не давал себя оседлать. Он помогал Одину лишь покуда тот держал своё слово. Но недолго же он его держал.  
Бог обмана оставался глух ко всем объяснениям и словам Тора. Может быть, он настолько привык лгать сам, что не мог уже поверить, когда кто-то пытался сказать правду. Может быть, он просто не думал, что кто-то из асов любил его до такой степени, что отправился за ним в Хельхейм. Ведь Сиф знала путь в царство мёртвых потому, что они уже стучались во Врата смерти – да, тщетно. Да, сколько в бессильной ярости ни пытался Тор пройти, обойти, проскользнуть мимо, пробить себе оружием путь, но внутрь их не пустили. Лишь чёрная тень стражницы Мордгуд рассмеялась хриплым, каркающим смехом в ответ на все их потуги и проскрипела: “Никто из живущих не ступит на земли Хельхейма, никто из мёртвых их не покинет”.  
Богу грома казалось, что брат совсем обезумел в своей подозрительности и ненависти ко всем и ко всему, но тот лишь смеялся и издевательски тянул: “Быть может, но в толпе безумцев единственного здравомыслящего назовут сумасшедшим”.  
Тор знал, что клятва клятвой, но даже если Локи солгать ему и не пытался, то уж в заблуждение ввести – точно. А тот и не скрывал насмешки, глядя на его попытки понять, чему из сказанного можно верить:  
– Быть может, я вновь лгу тебе, Тор? Я заставляю тебя задуматься или усомниться? Может быть, я и впрямь безумен, и в безумии своём желаю, чтобы ты тоже оглядывался на каждое прошедшее мимо существо, вглядывался в каждую тень и искал в каждом слове подвох, искал ниточки, которыми пытаются тебя оплести и связать по рукам и ногам. Может быть, я желаю тебе быть проницательнее и мудрее, а может быть, я желаю тебе своего безумия. – Он улыбался ему хитрой, коварной, жестокой улыбкой и в притворной задумчивости тянул: – Кто знает, Тор, кто знает.  
Когда в ответ на что-то совсем уж неправдоподобное бог грома в неверии качал головой и напоминал сам себе, что Локи – бог лжи, тот с безразличным видом соглашался:  
– Никто не знает о лжи столько, сколько я. Никто не чувствует её так, как чувствую её я. Лгут все, хоть и по-разному. Кто-то лжёт чтобы спасти, кто-то – чтобы погубить; кто-то лжёт забавы ради, кто-то – из необходимости; кто-то лжёт сознательно, а кто-то в свою ложь верит. Но самое главное, что многие о лжи забывают? Когда в неё начинают по-настоящему верить, она становится правдой. – Лофт усмехнулся и напомнил: – Я говорил уже, но повториться не грех: пророчество поднятой из мёртвых вёльвы было ложным. Но в него все так отчаянно вцепились, так искренне поверили, что оно в итоге стало правдой. В конечном счёте каждый получает по своей вере. Вы верили в Рагнарёк – вот и получайте его.  
Тору было больно. Больно слышать ядовитые слова, отравляющие его своей правдивостью, и…  
– Во мне не было ни зависти к тебе, ни жажды власти, ни желания разрушать. Но все так пытались во мне это разглядеть, так подталкивали меня к тому, что хотели увидеть, что в конечном счёте мне просто надоело отказывать вам в ваших желаниях. Получайте. Получайте же, чего так добивались. Ведь в отличие от тебя, Тор, мне никогда не была присуща жажда крови. И в отличие от твоих подданных. В Асгарде же просто культ силы, войны, асы кровожадны и тщеславны и нет для них ничего лучше, чем похваляться ратными подвигами. Простым асам безразличен Мидгард, а разрушения Йотунхейма им даже по душе. И Рагнарёк, что я устрою, устраиваю я не для себя. Война никогда не была тем, чем я живу и дышу. Война – это то, чего желаете все вы. Ну что ж, получайте. Я не буду больше годами плести интриги и устраивать переговоры, чтобы спасти Асгард от кровопролития. Ты говоришь, что вырос и изменился, но так ли это? Так ли обуздал ты свой гнев, как хочешь думать, а, _братец_? – Локи легко положил руку на живот и Тор виновато опустил глаза. – Война – это то, чего желают асы. Кровь – это то, чего жаждут люди. Я даю вам то, чего вы так желаете. Играйте в героев, спасайте все девять миров, и можете даже продолжать лгать себе, что не этого хотели.  
…и у Тора мороз по коже был от мысли, что он ведь действительно смеялся, когда Локи пытался избежать хорошей, доблестной битвы и решить дело миром. Считал, дурак, что это проявление слабости и трусости. Считал, что может говорить ему, слишком гордому, слишком злопамятному и слишком рано повзрослевшему, – “Знай своё место, брат”.  
Когда почти истекли оговорённые три часа переговоров, Локи произнёс, глядя на Джейн:  
– Прекрасная Леди поможет рассчитать время и место открытия портала. Кстати, Тор, когда ты думал ей всё рассказать? Или не думал вовсе, желал оставить всё как есть? Или тянул, ждал и надеялся, что я умру в родах? Что ты собирался сделать, скажи? И не собирался ли ты оставить её ждать тебя до глубокой старости в тщетной надежде, что по царскому капризу боги будут звать своею царицею смертную? Скажи мне, ты её любишь? Скажи мне, ты её хоть когда-нибудь любил? Или ты слишком сильно и самозабвенно любишь _себя_ , чтобы любить кого-то ещё?  
Тор знал, что Локи его провоцирует, а ещё он знал, что теряет его. И в последней отчаянной попытке удержать, он шагнул к нему, притянул в объятия и со всею искренностью прошептал:  
– Я люблю тебя. _Люблю_.  
Бог лжи вдруг печально улыбнулся, обвил руками его шею, коснулся губ губами, и…  
И Тор почувствовал, как силы разом оставили его.  
– А я тебя использую.  
Время мирных переговоров истекло, и, весело напевая мелодию танца эльфов и смотря, как, побросав только было поднятое оружие, пустились в пляс все Мстители, Локи вскочил на радостно заржавшего Слейпнира да и был таков.

 

 

Примечание:  
Берсе́рк или берсе́ркер (др.-сканд. berserkr, в русской традиции чаще используется вариант “берсерк”) – в древнегерманском и древнескандинавском обществе воин, посвятивший себя богу Одину. Перед битвой берсерки приводили себя в ярость. В сражении отличались большой силой, быстрой реакцией, нечувствительностью к боли, были свирепыми воинами, которые боролись с дикой, прямо-таки неистовой страстью.  
В мифах Северной Европы, эльфы очень любили музыку, особенно мелодию, которую называют танцем эльфов. Никто, услышав эту мелодию, не мог удержаться от танца. Если услышавший эту мелодию смертный пытался наиграть её, он уже не мог остановиться и продолжал играть до тех пор, пока не падал бездыханным от истощения, если только не догадывался сыграть мелодию наоборот или кто-то не обрывал струны его скрипки. Его слушатели, вынужденные танцевать под эту музыку, могли остановиться только тогда, когда мелодия стихала.  
Сигюн – в германо-скандинавской мифологии богиня верности и жена Локи (иногда её считают второй женой, иногда – третьей: в некоторых источников упоминается, что Локи (огонь) первый раз взял в жёны Глут (сияние), которая родила ему двух дочерей – Эйзу (уголья) и Энмиру (пепел) (очевидно, что народы Северной Европы считали их символами домашнего очага); также Локи был женат на ледяной великанше Ангрбоде, владычице Железного леса). В некоторых источниках говорится, что Локи женился на Сигюн обманом, убив перед свадьбой её жениха Теорика и заняв его место. Сигюн всегда хранила верность своему мужу и не покинула его даже когда асы приковали Локи к скалам кишками их убитого сына (так как это единственное, что родитель никогда не сможет разорвать), а над его головой закрепили ядовитую змею, яд которой лился на голову Локи, заставляя его страдать. Сигюн находилась рядом с Локи и держала над ним чашу, тем самым позволяя мужу отдохнуть от страданий. Но иногда она должна была выходить из пещеры, чтобы опорожнить сосуд с ядом – тогда он снова попадал на голову Локи и тот бился в конвульсиях, вызывая в Мидгарде (в мире людей) землетрясения.  
Фрейя (др.-сканд. Freyja) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии богиня любви, красоты и войны, жительница Асгарда, равных ей по красоте не было и нет во всем мире ни среди богов, ни среди людей. Фрейя происходит из рода ванов, она дочь вана Ньёрда. Ваны оставили Ньёрда вместе с Фрейей и её братом-близнецом Фрейром в Асгарде заложниками после того, как ваны и асы заключили между собой мир после долгой войны. Фрейя научила асов искусству волшебства и колдовства, которое было распространено меж ванов.  
Слейпнир (“скользящий” или “живой, проворный, шустрый”) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии восьминогий конь, Локи породил его от Свадильфари. В первой части Младшей Эдды “Видения Гюльви” в 15-й главе говорится, что он – лучший из всех лошадей: “Слейпнир, лучший из них, он принадлежит Одину, этот конь о восьми ногах”.  
Йормунганд (['jœrmuŋgandr], «великанский посох»), также именуемый Ёрмунганд, Змей Мидгарда, Мировой Змей, Мидгардсорм – морской змей из скандинавской мифологии, средний сын Локи и Ангрбоды. Согласно “Младшей Эдде”, Один забрал у Локи троих детей – Фенрира, Хель и Йормунганда, которого бросил в окружающий Мидгард океан. Змей вырос таким огромным, что опоясал всю Землю и вцепился в свой собственный хвост, за что получил прозвище “Змея Мидгарда” или “Мирового Змея”. В Рагнарёк (финальной битве богов) Йормунганд и Тор, будучи вечными противниками, убивают друг друга: Йормунганд выйдет из океана и отравит небо, Тор снесёт Йормунганду голову, но успеет отойти лишь на девять шагов – поток яда из пасти мёртвого чудовища убьёт его.  
Кидне́ппинг, или похищение человека (от англ. kidnap – “похищать”) – противоправные умышленные действия, направленные на тайный или открытый, либо с помощью обмана, захват человека, изъятие его из естественной микросоциальной среды, перемещение с его места жительства с последующим удержанием помимо его воли в другом месте. Большей частью совершается из корыстных побуждений и имеет целью получение выкупа от родственников или близких к похищенному лиц, а также принуждение этих лиц к выполнению необходимых для похитителей действий.  
Рагнарёк, или Рагнарок (нем. Ragnarök) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии гибель богов (судьба богов) и всего мира, следующая за последней битвой между богами и хтоническими чудовищами. Пророчество о Рагнарёке было произнесено мёртвой провидицей (вёльвой), которую специально для этого на время вызвал из могилы Один.  
В самом начале Локи был только воплощением домашнего очага и считался духом жизни. Будучи только богом, в дальнейшем он начинает сочетать в себе черты бога и демона, так что, в конце концов, его начинают ненавидеть и воспринимать точно так же, как в Средние века Люцифера, владыку лжи, источник обмана и клеветы среди асов.  
Сиф (др.-сканд. Sif) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии она была богиней плодородия и супругой Тора.  
Мордгуд, или Модгуд, – высокая, мускулистая “дева-великанша” в сверкающих доспехах, охраняющая главные ворота Хельхейма. В видениях она иногда предстаёт в образе скелета (это одна из её иллюзий) или как грозная чёрная тень, говорящая громким голосом. Её башня, выстроенная из чёрного блестящего камня, высится у моста Гьялларбру (в древнескандинавской мифологии мост через реку Гьёлль, ведущий в Хельхейм), на дальней его стороне. Если вам удастся перейти этот мост, Мордгуд преградит вам дорогу. Бесполезно пытаться проскользнуть мимо неё незаметно: у нее за плечами тысячелетний опыт, и отличить живого от мертвого она сможет всегда.


	7. Chapter 7

  
_Can't you see that you're smothering me_   
_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_   
_Cause everything that you thought I would be_   
_Has fallen apart right in front of you_   
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_   
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_   
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_   
_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
 _I've become so tired so much more aware_  
 _I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Неужто не видишь, что душишь ты меня,_  
 _Сжимая в слишком крепких объятиях, боясь контроль потерять надо мною?_  
 _Потому что все твои мечты о том, кем стану я_  
 _Рассыпались на осколки прямо перед тобою_  
 _(ловушка захлопнулась, просто ловушка захлопнулась)_  
 _Для тебя каждый шаг мой был лишь ошибкой очередной_  
 _(ловушка захлопнулась, просто ловушка захлопнулась)_  
 _И секунды, на ветер выброшенной, мне не выдержать больше с тобой_

_Моё сердце льдом покрывается, и чувствам к тебе в нём места нет,_  
 _По телу усталость разливается, и я доподлинно знаю ответ,_  
 _Чем становлюсь, и что всё, чего искренне желаю –_  
 _Не быть похожим на тебя, быть лишь самим собою._

© Linkin Park – “Numb”.

 

 

Старк содрогнулся, когда стена башни Старка содрогнулась от… Вот, кстати, он не был так уж уверен, от чего именно они со стеной содрогнулись: от того ли, что бог грома расшвыривается тяжёлыми столами, как баскетбольными мячиками, или же причиной тому послужила звуковая волна. И если рявк Халка и мёртвого на ноги поднимет (проверено на личном опыте), то, оказывается, рявк Тора вполне может поднять волосы на загривке и мелкие предметы в воздух, а также заставить пойти трещинами стены его дома (с некоторых пор специально укреплённые, заметьте, стены) и спокойствие его нервов (с некоторых пор неспециально укреплённых общением с супергероями и суперзлодеями, заметьте, нервов).  
– Джарвис, костюм, – приказал Тони шёпотом. Потому как чёрта с два он хочет два раза попасться под горячую руку одному и тому же Тору из-за одного и того же Локи.  
Ну, по крайней мере, не без костюма.

* * *

Тор, тяжело дыша, боролся с собой. Могучий молот Мъёлльнир как всегда придал ему сил, и он мог бы попытаться броситься вслед за Локи, но…  
Но никто не может сравниться в скорости со Слейпниром. А значит, выслеживать супруга придётся долго. Слишком, непозволительно долго.  
Но он – царь Асгарда, и долг его – защищать своих подданных. И у него нет, нет времени на поиски трикстера, что хоть и всё ещё лишён магии, но не лишён своих хитрости и изворотливости.  
Но если и впрямь осталась едва ли неделя до Рагнарёка, то он не может позволить себе бросить всё и броситься за ним.  
Даже если что-то внутри и нашёптывает ему холодно-ехидным голосом Локи, что не вернуть его сейчас означает не вернуть уже никогда.  
– Тор… – Леди Джейн слегка коснулась его плеча, а после обвила его руками за шею и притянула в свои объятия.  
Бог грома знал, что ему надо примириться с тем, что Локи – бог лжи и обмана, что Локи – йотун, в холодном сердце которого никому, кроме кровных родичей, места нет, что Локи… не просто так за все проведённые вместе ночи так ни разу и не шепнул в ответ “люблю”, но…  
Но Тор не хотел, не мог поверить, что тот его всё это время просто держал за дурака, что просто использовал, что…  
Что в тихих словах Леди Романовой была своя доля истины.  
Но она была.

* * *

Если рассудить здраво, то, конечно же, Наташа была, как всегда, права.  
И тогда становится понятно, почему Локи лишил права голоса её и Клинта – потому что из всех Мстителей только они были научены проводить допросы и могли бы попытаться вывести его на чистую воду.  
И тогда становится ясно, что лёгкий дымок, исходивший от огня, скорее всего служил для затуманивания их разумов, заставляя больше слушать и меньше спрашивать.  
И тогда становится очевидно, зачем Локи всё это время подначивал Тора и играл на его чувствах: чтобы разговор не зашёл куда ему было не нужно.  
И вот тогда можно было смело сказать: бог лжи рассказал хоть что-то только потому, что ему нужна была клятва, что он взял с Тора, а чтобы эта клятва имела силу, и его клятва тоже должна была иметь силу. Но это не значит, что в его планах было поведать им что-то действительно важное.  
И хоть, похоже, Мстителей свела вместе не судьба в лице Ника Фьюри, а судьба в лице Локи, стоящего за спиной Ника Фьюри, но это вовсе не означает, что ему до их судьбы есть хоть какое-то дело. Скорее уж наоборот: он только рад будет, если они с читаури друг друга поубивают.  
Но если ещё можно было понять, зачем он всё это провернул, можно было попытаться узреть причины его поведения и двигавшие им мотивы, то нельзя было не прийти к выводу:  
– Мне жаль, Тор. Но этот ребёнок Локи в действительности незачем.

* * *

– Договор Локи с читаури очень удобно обговорил только одну попытку захвата Земли, которая, как это ни досадно для них и ни лестно для нас, провалилась, а оттого более никакого договора между ними нет. Он сказал, что это соглашение было неравным и не устраивало особенно ни одну из сторон. Но он не сказал, что ему претит сама мысль об этом договоре. – Старк осторожно пощупал листики выращенной Локи яблоньки и пожал плечами. – Думаю, им не составит особого труда заключить ещё один, если вдруг мы не отстоим наш мир. При этом если мы возьмём верх, но он решит обидеться, то для того, чтобы лишить нас светлого будущего, ему достаточно просто потерять ребёнка.  
Вот только осталась от силы неделя до второго вторжения читаури. И это будет практически ровно шесть месяцев его беременности. Две трети срока.  
И если бы Лофт хотел их безусловной победы и искал их защиты, то он бы остался. Предъявил немыслимые требования, взял с каждого по десять клятв и связал их обещаниями по рукам и ногам, но – остался бы.  
А он не остался. И вообще, кажется, приоткрыл карты только для того, чтобы не стало слишком скучно ему, богу озорства, на предстоящем шоу, да чтобы обойти пророчество и не дать Тору убить его дитя.  
И вот здесь возникает вполне логичный вопрос. Разве не появится он на поле брани, разве не захочет проследить, как всё пройдёт и чья возьмёт, да и разве не предсказано было, что именно Локи начнёт Рагнарёк?  
И если вспомнить, что в деликатном положении колдовать нельзя…  
И если вспомнить, что при первом появлении в Мидгарде, после Бездны, Локи выглядел весьма измождённым и обессиленным…  
И если вспомнить, что даже Один хотел принести в жертву его ребёнка, чтобы собрать достаточно энергии для открытия Тору портала на Землю…  
То вполне может оказаться, что Локи и не собирался никого рожать.  
И ведь если он так говорит про свой род и свою кровь, то включает в них только _свою_ кровь и _свой_ род, и ведь если Тор уверяет, что дитя Локи принадлежит его роду и что тот как-то и сам обмолвился, что от _его_ ребёнка он бы со спокойной душой избавился…  
То шансы на то, что бог коварства изначально не пошёл на эту беременность только ради того, чтобы провести какой-нибудь кровавый тёмномагический ритуал?  
Ничтожно малы.

* * *

Когда Локи смеялся, когда произносил, что “все предвестия Рагнарёка уже были: смерть Бальдра, забвение богов… Люди больше не молятся Одину, не просят заступничества у Фригг, не носят на шее молоточки, чтобы получить твою защиту, Тор. А единственный, кому они молятся, это я. И мне они молятся постоянно, неустанно, вдохновенно. Люди лгут во спасение, из вежливости, от скуки, из злости, из страха, от счастья, от стыда… Люди просто _лгут_. И каждая их ложь – это маленькая молитва своему богу, богу лжи. Молитва мне”, – то он просто выводил их из себя и уводил разговор от того, что именно это были за предвестия.  
Когда им казалось, что Локи просчитывался, что он ошибался, что они его победили, возможно, что им это и впрямь только казалось, а всё было в точности до наоборот.  
И это _они_ ошибались, думая, что можно перехитрить бога хитрости.  
И это _они_ просчитались, предположив, что смогли разгадать замыслы бога коварства.  
И да – они победили в битве за Нью-Йорк, но в конечном счёте?..  
“Иногда только проиграв можно победить”, – с нескрываемым превосходством усмехался Локи.  
И Тор корил себя за то, что не увидел этого, что не понял, что не все битвы ведутся с оружием в руках, и что вовсе и не обязательно, чтобы тебя чествовали победителем, чтобы им быть.  
Он должен был понять раньше, что не ребёнка в его чрево – оружие в его руки вложил.  
Он должен был многое увидеть, понять и осознать, должен был услышать, что нашёптывал ему ледяным тоном Локи, когда изводил его и заставлял усомниться, он должен был…  
Он _должен был_.  
Но, ослеплённый верой в лучшее и редкими тёплыми улыбками обманщика, не хотел.

* * *

Это была Австралия. Хвала всем богам, это была страна с одним из самых низких коэффициентов плотности населения, потому что иначе одна только эвакуация превратилась бы в настоящий ад. Не то чтобы всё здесь в конце концов так или иначе не превратилось бы в ад, но всё же – хоть что-то. И Мстители втайне вздохнули с облегчением, когда оказалось, что, как это ни странно, порталы открываются и все концы света случаются не только в Нью-Йорке.  
Большие, ровные, открытые и пустынные территории были изрыты окопами и ловушками, а повсюду высились всяческие боевые установки. Они подготовились как только могли за столь небольшой промежуток времени, но…  
Но они не ожидали, что битва за Манхэттен окажется лишь генеральной репетицией, всего лишь упрощённой демо-версией предстоящего апокалипсиса.  
Они не ожидали, что портал на многие километры разверзнется Бездной и что из него стремительно вырвутся целые полчища живых мертвецов. Пророчество вёльвы сбылось, хоть и не так, как все веками думали: они действительно плыли по воздуху в чём-то, напоминающем корабли, их действительно привёл в этот мир Локи, и они не чувствовали боли, не истекали кровью и не ведали страха. Они были уже мертвы, а потому убить их было нельзя, но можно было, приложив усилия, уничтожить.  
Поначалу Мстители держались. Поначалу они думали, что несколько бомб, запущенных прямиком в портал, сделают своё дело.  
Но они ошибались.  
Они не знали, как закрыть портал, и на этот раз Локи не оставил им скипетр, не снял вовремя заклятие с доктора Селвига и не проследил, чтобы тот подсказал им способ.  
Постепенно они начали уставать. Враг за врагом, смерть за смертью, шаг за шагом – они выдыхались, и они начали отступать.  
Время шло, минуты складывались в часы, часы – в дни, а битва всё длилась и длилась, продолжалась и продолжалась, тянулась и тянулась…  
Они пытались сменять друг друга, пытались хоть как-то суметь передохнуть, но под звук непрекращающихся взрывов, под визги ломающихся машин и крики умирающих у них едва ли было время перекусить и подремать.  
И силы оставляли их. Но что гораздо хуже – их оставляла вера.

* * *

Всё было так, как виделось ему во снах: Бездна, радушно распахивающая свои сокрушительные объятия, ставшая топкой земля, заболоченная ещё тёплой кровью, и лёд. Лёд, что отнимал последние остатки былого тепла, забирал каждую его крупицу и жадно поглощал.  
Лёд, который исходил от него, ледяного великана Локи Лафейсона.  
Он пришёл в самый последний момент, когда уже сопротивление практически захлебнулось собственной кровью, когда даже у пришедшей на подмогу армии асов и ванов не осталось сил, и когда из чернильной пустоты появился Он.  
Тот, с кем у него был заключён когда-то договор.  
– Локи, бог обмана. – Предводитель читаури сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу, вместо приветствия жестом приказав своим марионеткам взять предателя на прицел и подвести к нему. – Ты посмел солгать мне, и за это…  
Лофт печально вздохнул и вопросил:  
– Отчего ты столь суров ко мне, Некромант? Ведь я принёс добрые вести. – Локи приятно улыбнулся и произнёс: – Тессеракт вновь в моей власти. И мы оба знаем, что у меня и в мыслях не было…  
Тот без лишних слов вогнал в его брюхо скипетр, и Локи замолк, схватил ртом воздух, содрогнулся и… испарился.  
Пока предводитель читаури в недоумении смотрел на пустое место прямо перед собой, Повелитель магии уже обвил его руками в псевдообъятии и прижал спиной к себе, прежде чем продолжить шёпотом ему на ухо:  
– У меня и в мыслях не было исполнять наш договор. И как удачно, что у тебя тоже.  
Локи выпустил наружу свою йотунскую сущность, позволил холоду пробрать до костей, превратил в ледяные статуи близстоящих читаури, пытающихся прийти на помощь своему повелителю, и пустил лёд вниз по рукам дёргающегося в напрасных попытках вырваться Некроманта.  
– Но ты сделал за меня всю грязную работу. Я оценил это. – Лофт выдохнул слова признательности как величайшую издёвку: – Спасибо. И чтобы никто не думал, что я не умею быть благодарным, я отплачу тебе тем, что ты ценишь больше всего. – Он, методично окутывая снежным коконом Некроманта и превращая его в одну большую глыбу льда, шепнул напоследок: – Ты поклоняешься смерти. Так прими же её из моих рук как величайший дар.  
Как и в преследовавших его видениях, Локи вновь было невыносимо душно и ужасно холодно, и какое-то время ему, застывшему в эпицентре снежного вихря, даже казалось, что он не сможет более почувствовать родственный жар огня.  
Но пламя – такая же часть его натуры, как и лёд, а потому оно всё же вырвалось из покрытых синей кожей йотуна ладоней и испепелило того, кто посмел ему угрожать и о ком ныне напоминало лишь серое крошево пепельного льда.

* * *

– Тебе следовало бы держаться подальше от всего со змеями связанного, _братец_. Даже если они огромные, металлические, инопланетные и летающие. – Локи присел рядом с содрогающимся от холода и боли богом грома и улыбнулся обманчиво ласково.  
И Тор наконец-то понял.  
Локи – бог огня и ледяной великан.  
Локи – холод безразличия и пламя страсти.  
Локи – верность и обман.  
Локи – ледяной великан и бог огня, бог лжи и бог правды, Локи прежде всего – бог противоречий. И эти противоречия разрывали его изнутри, заставляли метаться из одной крайности в другую, сводили с ума и, наконец, были соединены во что-то совершенно несоединимое: в пылающую огнём устрашающую фигуру ледяного великана, знакомо смотрящую незнакомыми глазами.

* * *

– Мой сын… – Тор прохрипел, глядя на вновь совершенно плоский живот бога обмана, и в агонии вопросил: – Где он, Локи? И Тессеракт?.. Джейн!..  
– Да, ты оставил Тессеракт с Джейн Фостер. Ужасно неосмотрительно. – Бог лжи мягко пожурил его, слегка улыбнулся и заботливо убрал лезущие богу грома на глаза грязные пряди волос. Тот тихо застонал от боли.  
Улыбка трикстера стала злее: на месте касания кожа громовержца почернела от ледяного ожога.  
– Я отвечу на два твоих вопроса, что ты задал мне сейчас, и клянусь, что отвечу правдиво, но перед каждым из них ты будешь отвечать согласием на мои. – Лофт задумчиво осмотрел рваную, глубокую рану, оставленную огромной змееподобной машиной читаури, и уточнил: – Договорились? – Тот, видимо осознавая, что осталось ему не так долго и терять уже нечего, едва заметно кивнул. – Тор Одинсон, клянёшься ли ты никогда не причинять вреда богу огня Локи?  
Тор нахмурился, не понимая, с чего бы ему брать такую клятву, с чего бы усомниться, но слабость и боль выматывали его, и смерть всё ближе к нему подбиралась, а потому он просто прохрипел:  
– Да.  
– Тессеракт в моей власти, – вновь с нескрываемым удовольствием произнёс трикстер и замолк на секунду, прежде чем издевательски протянуть: – Джейн Фостер… – Локи растянул губы в неприятной усмешке. – Её нет. – После чего ожесточённо припечатал: – Да и не было никогда. – Бог грома попытался найти силы, чтобы спросить что-то ещё, но Лофт продолжил: – Тор Одинсон, освобождаешь ли ты супруга своего Локи Лафейсона от брачных клятв? – Бог грома долго молчал, с хрипом втягивал воздух, истекал кровью и дрожал от холода, но молчал, словно не мог отчего-то заставить себя прошептать это простое “да”. И тогда Локи отчеканил: – Я хочу свободы от тебя. Мне всё равно, дашь ли ты мне развод. Мне всё равно, быть разведённым или вдовым – от тебя я в любом случае избавлюсь.  
– Да, – едва слышно, надломлено, так, словно бы это одно короткое слово мучительно убивало его, наконец прохрипел Тор.  
Локи довольно улыбнулся от того, что добился от него всего, чего хотел, и ответил на самый первый и самый главный его вопрос:  
– В Хельхейме. – Когда тот полностью осознал значение его слов, трикстер припечатал с мрачным удовольствием: – У тебя нет сына, Тор.  
Тот задыхался, лёжа у его ног, обессиленный, сломленный, отчаявшийся и униженный.  
– А вот и слёзы… – Улыбнувшись, Локи легко провёл рукой по его лицу, собирая на кончики пальцев кровь, пот и слёзы громовержца.  
Одинсон заплатил назначенную ему цену, а потому Локи раскрошил целительный камень над страшной раной на его груди, и, бросив под ноги небольшой мешочек с лекарствами (во многом чтобы заставить Тора помучиться, делая выбор, кого спасти), он уверенно встал и пошёл прочь, не оборачиваясь назад.  
Ему не было жаль глупого мальчишку, что так и не повзрослел, сколь ни пытался всем доказать обратное. Не помогла ему поумнеть ни смерть горячо любимого брата Бальдра, ни изгнание в Мидгард, ни падение Локи в Бездну, ни вес короны на его челе.  
Что ещё могло заставить его наконец-то раскрыть глаза?  
Впрочем, Локи знал один очень хороший способ. Когда-то Всеотец, в чьей мудрости Тор ни на миг не мог усомниться, именно так помог самому Локи избавиться от мешающих иллюзий.  
Трикстер злорадно усмехнулся, думая, что потеря ребёнка пойдёт Одинсону на пользу.

* * *

– Энтони Старк. – Локи холодно улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд с Железного человека на солдата из прошлого. – И Стивен Роджерс. Решили умереть вместе? Как это романтично.  
– Боже… – закатил глаза Старк, сильнее сжимая ладонь обессиленного, но всё равно упрямо пытающегося защитить его Капитана Америки и заливаясь истерическим смехом.  
– Боже, – согласился Локи и протянул Энтони два маленьких флакончика, пояснив кратко: – В благодарность за оказанное гостеприимство.  
– Читаури повержены? – осторожно уточнил уже полностью здоровый и вновь готовый рваться в бой Роджерс, и Лофт пожал плечами:  
– Если убить кукловода, то падут и марионетки.

* * *

Пророчество вёльвы… Никто толком не знает его содержание, а то, что передают из уст в уста – всего лишь третий перевод пятого пересказа. И, как это часто бывает у скальдов, многое за это время переврали: что-то опустили, что-то приукрасили, что-то откровенно выдумали. Да и нельзя ни на секунду забывать, что все пророчества, что вёльвы отчего-то решают изродить, они произносят метафорами и загадками, что потом все девять миров пытаются понять и разгадать. И пока ты прикладываешь усилия, чтобы предотвратить предсказанные ею события в той трактовке, которую знаешь, оно уже сбылось в другой, о которой ты и помыслить не мог.  
К примеру, разве знал Локи, что, идя на отчаянный шаг уничтожения родины ледяных великанов, думая, что если не будет этого всё равно почти разрушенного мира, то не будет и “из Йотунхейма пришедшей армии”, разве мог он знать, что огнём ярости, огнём боли предательства, что тоже можно назвать “сынами Муспелля”, что именно этим огнём Радужному мосту суждено было быть разрушенным, что тем самым он заставил сбыться ещё одно предзнаменование неизбежного?  
Разве мог кто-то представить, что вовсе и не будет на поле боя армий ледяных и огненных великанов – будут только лишь его многочисленные копии, йотуна и бога огня, что помогают ему сейчас исполнять другую часть пророчества, в которой “снег валит со всех сторон, жестоки морозы, и свирепы ветры, и совсем нет солнца”.  
Разве мог кто-то подумать, что в простой фразе “За Локи же следуют спутники Хель” кроются вовсе не давно почившие мертвецы Хельхейма, а целое инопланетное войско под предводительством Некроманта?  
И не смешно ли это, что совсем рядом одноглазый мудрый воин с базукой наперевес бросился ему на перехват и, от лап его, Локи, порождения, огромного снежного волка, пал бездыханным рядом с жалобно проскулившим, прежде чем растаять навеки, призрачным зверем? Разве не смешно, что он был прав, когда твердил Одину, что нет нужды тому ждать худа от его детей?  
Смешно.  
Смешно и грустно, что никогда глупая вера в чужие слова не дала бы созидать тем, кому на роду было написано разрушать.

* * *

В удалённой подводной пещере Мидгарда его уже ждали.  
– Время настало? – тихо вопросила ворожившая над ранами Фенрира Ангрбода.  
– Настало.  
Потому что действительно наконец-то пришло время пробудить от слишком долгого сна их сына, Йормунганда.  
И наконец-то пришло время взять всё то, что принадлежит им по праву.  
И пусть глупые асы думают, что Рагнарёком всё заканчивается, ведь они-то знают: с него всё только начинается.

 

 

Примечание:  
В Младшей Эдде, в “Видении Гюльви”, Высокий (Один) говорит: “Добрый мост Биврёст, но ничто не устоит в этом мире, когда пойдут войною сыны Муспелля”.  
Скальд – древнескандинавский поэт-певец.  
В “Прорицании вёльвы” говорится:  
“Братья начнут  
биться друг с другом,  
родичи близкие  
в распрях погибнут;  
тягостно в мире,  
великий блуд,  
век мечей и секир,  
треснут щиты,  
век бурь и волков  
до гибели мира”.


	8. Chapter 8

  
_Nessuno sa il principio_   
_nessuno sa la fine_   
_guardar marcire i frutti_   
_per masticare spine_

_Nel buio delle viscere_  
 _il morso del dolore_  
 _negli occhi di un bambino_  
 _cresciuto nel rancore_

_Lasciato solo al bivio_  
 _trovato dal destino_  
 _che carica il cannone_  
 _gli scappa nel mirino_

_Dove portano i passi che facciamo_  
 _Dove portano i passi che seguiamo_

_Nessuno sa il principio_  
 _nessuno sa il futuro_  
 _che aspetta come l ombra_  
 _contro un muro_

_Не знаем мы истоков,_  
 _Не ведаем финала,_  
 _Гниющих фруктов запаха,_  
 _Иглы проклятой жала._

_Во тьме души изрезанной_  
 _Колючим жалом боли._  
 _Из глаз ребёнка резвого_  
 _Зло выползло на волю._

_На перепутье брошенный,_  
 _Подобранный злым роком,_  
 _Как выстрелом подкошенный_  
 _Шипом иглы жестокой._

_Куда ведёт тот путь, которым мы шагаем?_  
 _Куда ведёт тот путь, который выбираем?_

_Не знаем мы истоков,_  
 _Не ведаем ответа,_  
 _Как тень упала тёмная_  
 _От солнечного света…_

© Adriano Celentano – “I passi che facciamo”.

 

 

Говорят, в неведении счастье. Тысячелетие назад Лафей решил избавиться от своего сына, своего первенца и наследника, потому, что при рождении тому предрекли погубить Йотунхейм. Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы тот не пытался спорить с судьбой, но – кто знает? Ведь так или иначе, с самыми благими намерениями или с самыми гнусными помыслами, но пророчество всё равно сбудется.  
Вопрос только в том, как именно.

* * *

Всё началось со слов одной вещей девы, что предрекла Одину, что его кровный побратим станет погибелью его наследника.  
Откровения её поставили того перед нелёгким выбором:  
С одной стороны, полуйотун, в теле которого нашла новое пристанище сила бога огня. Всеотец скучал по брату, вместе с которым они бились против общих врагов, вместе с которым столько путешествовали в поисках знаний и приключений, вместе с которым создали человека. Он скучал по Лодуру достаточно сильно, чтобы забрать из Йотунхейма бойкого на язык, невероятно умного и столь же невероятно хитрого Локи – новое перерождение Повелителя магии, к ногам которого точно так же ластилась огненная стихия. Он привязался к нему достаточно сильно, чтобы брать с собою в походы, прислушиваться к его мнению и в конце концов даже разделить с ним кровь, включив его в свою семью.  
Но недостаточно сильно, чтобы позволить тому поставить под угрозу жизнь своего наследника.  
Ведь с другой стороны был Тор. Могучий воин с благородным сердцем, которому порой не доставало хитрости и мудрости и который с самого детства своего больше всех остальных дядьёв своих привечал Локи. Годы прошли, ребёнок вырос, а привязанность осталась, и вот уже в странствиях они сопровождают друг друга, в боях бьются спина к спине, а на пирах вместе празднуют победы. И если Локи был достаточно своенравен и независим, чтобы не оглядываться лишний раз на бога грома и делать вид, что следует за ним по просьбе побратима, то Тор достаточно хорошо знал, чего хочет, чтобы, не обращая ни на кого и ни на что внимания, продолжать тянуть того за собою повсюду.  
А потому сколь ни тяжёл был выбор, сколь ни любил Один брата, но…  
Но своего сына и наследника он всё ж любил больше.  
Локи воспринял вести равнодушно и сам предложил дать клятву ни словом, ни делом не навредить Тору и даже обещался покинуть Асгард, чтобы никогда уж не вернуться, но только при одном условии.  
Он хотел заполучить себе в жёны деву, что была предназначена другому.  
Один всерьёз думал, что йотун-полукровка над ним смеётся, ведь отменить предстоящую свадьбу едва ли за несколько часов до церемонии? Что за царём он будет, коли станет позволять себе такие вольности? И ладно бы захотел тот увести невесту у врага, но у друга? И ладно бы дева ещё красою своею славилась, но Сигюн была будущей богиней верности, не красоты: да, была своя прелесть в её спокойном благородстве, но она всегда проигрывала на фоне других, более шумных и ярких, красавиц-асинь.  
Но бог огня упёрся: хочу и всё тут.  
И Всеотец согласился на очень хитрый и очень жестокий план, практически позволил Локи убить соперника и, взяв с побратима обещанную клятву и отпировав на его свадьбе, вздохнул с облегчением, когда молодожёны покинули царство вечности.  
Мог ли он предвидеть, к чему это приведёт? Мог ли представить, какую ошибку совершил? Мог ли знать, что бесполезно спорить с судьбой и что как ни старайся, а никому не избежать предначертанного?  
Может, и не мог. Но всё равно с поразительным упорством продолжал совершать одни и те же ошибки: раз за разом, вновь и вновь, снова и снова пытался указывать норнам.

* * *

Пожалуй, не стоило удивляться тому, что всё так вышло.  
Не стоило забывать, что Тор упрям, не стоило думать, что спустя несколько веков тот наконец успокоится и думать забудет про какого-то бога огня, не стоило Локи расслабляться и терять бдительность.  
Но он был счастлив. Счастлив в браке с Сигюн, счастлив вдали от Асгарда, счастлив и непростительно беспечен.  
Дурак. Он должен был предвидеть, что Тора не удержать в своих объятиях даже молодой красавице-жене Сиф, должен был догадаться, что не остановить его никаким запретам Всеотца и должен, должен был тогда отказаться от проведения ритуала, что связал их вместе.  
Да, на тот момент это казалось таким логичным, ведь если они столь долгое время ходили вдвоём в походы, если вместе разбивали врагов, если им постоянно приходилось быть друг подле друга, если Тору нужно было не угодить под шальное заклятье, а Локи – не попасть под раздачу молота племянника, если одному периодически приходилось выручать другого из беды, то почему бы, и впрямь, не найти способ всегда суметь прийти к брату по оружию на помощь, почему бы не провести ритуал, чтобы несмотря ни на что всегда суметь отыскать друг друга?  
Он был дураком. Он был таким дураком, что поддался на настойчивые уговоры бога грома и всё же согласился. Ведь что с того, что это давало ему лишнюю защиту, если в конечном счёте привело к трагедии?

* * *

Ни для кого во всех девяти мирах не было секретом, что Повелитель магии может свободно менять обличие, по своему желанию примеряя на себя лик любого живого существа.  
Ни для кого во всех девяти мирах не было секретом, что средь йотунов встречаются перевёртыши, что могут перекидываться в какое-либо животное.  
Но почему-то далеко не все живущие в девяти мирах Иггдрасиля понимали, что другая шкура может обострить какие-то чувства и придать сил, но не может влиять на сознание.  
Что и в теле зверя маг остаётся самим собою.

* * *

Средь жителей Мидгарда, где последние несколько веков они жили, Нари прозвали Левиафаном. Молва о нём простиралась далеко, ведь как ни пытайся, а все слухи не пресечь на корню, да и сложно долго продержать в тайне существование огромного морского змея.  
Тор искал его, Локи, искал веками, несколько раз прочёсывал каждый из девяти миров, даже в мир мёртвых пытался сунуться в его поисках.  
Тор искал _его_.  
А нашёл его сына.  
Он спокойно прошёл мимо всех заклятий и ловушек, прошёл мимо всех преград и препятствий, будто бы и не было их, потому что Локи дурак, потому что он ставил их все самолично и потому, что его магия под воздействием проведённого ими ритуала и клятвы, данной Одину, не считала громовержца угрозой и просто-напросто его пропустила.  
Локи действительно не должен был удивляться тому, что всё так получилось. Он не должен был полагаться на защитные чары, не должен был так спокойно отпускать детей одних гулять в звериных шкурах, да и уходить так далеко от дома тоже не должен был.  
Но он был дураком.  
И он опоздал.

* * *

Локи прошёл мимо бога грома, не усомнившись ни на мгновение, бросив лишь один быстрый взгляд и более не оглянувшись.  
Да и одного этого мимолётного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что Тор был всё тот же.  
Всё тот же упрямец, что не желает ничего оставлять позади даже тогда, когда следовало бы.  
Всё тот же до идиотизма отважный герой, что кидается уничтожать любого монстра, едва завидев, даже если этот монстр просто греется на морском берегу и не предпринимает совершенно никаких попыток напасть.  
Даже если никакой это и не монстр.  
И сейчас он – поверженный и задыхающийся, лежал у его ног, окровавленный, обессиленный и захлёбывающийся змеиным ядом, выпущенным на него в отместку умирающим сыном Локи.  
Он прошёл мимо и, как ни пытался после Один заставить его об этом пожалеть, не пожалел ни-ког-да.  
Потому что побратим взял с него клятву не навредить, а не заботиться.  
И Локи прошёл мимо корчащегося в муках Тора, не откликнувшись и не обернувшись, потому что как бы ни хрипел тот с радостью и надеждою “Локи!..”, как бы ни звал, но едва слышный шёпот “Папа”, сорвавшийся с побелевших уст его умирающего сына, не оставлял сомнений.  
И пусть, в отличие от Тора, которому он помочь бы мог, шансов спасти своё дитя у него практически не было.  
И пусть радуется вёльва очередному сбывшемуся пророчеству.  
И пусть он и впрямь стал погибелью бога грома.  
Пусть.  
Но он никогда не раскаивался и никогда не раскается в том, что сделал правильный выбор.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что у каждого второго аса не дед так прабабка были из йотунов, все об этом предпочитали лицемерно умалчивать: в Асгарде ледяных великанов отчего-то демонстративно не любили. И Локи, хоть и был он богом огня, для них всегда оставался Локи из Йотунхейма: слишком хитрым, слишком бойким и слишком наглым, которого Один не пойми за какие заслуги мало того, что забрал с собою из мира холода и льда и к себе приблизил, так ещё и разделил с ним свою кровь.  
Но если прежде на подшучивания он отвечал усмешками и подтруниванием, то теперь – ухмылками и насмешками.  
Но если раньше Локи всегда был в центре всех гулянок, шутками и прибаутками развлекая праздно веселящихся, то ныне предпочитал чёрною тенью отсиживаться в углу, ни на кого не обращая особого внимания.  
И если некогда его огонь ещё согревал асов, то теперь грозился спалить.  
И если века назад к нему ещё относились хоть и не слишком тепло, но и не открыто враждебно, то после смерти Тора, в которой все хором винили его и только его – бога хитрости и увёрток…  
То если сказать прямо и без обиняков: каждый миг, что Локи с семьёй вынуждены были провести в Асгарде, был для них мукой. Уж об этом-то его дражайший побратим позаботился.

* * *

Они с Одином более не могли даже видеть друг друга, ибо в напряжённом молчании, висящем в воздухе, явственно чувствовалась тяжесть взаимных обвинений: они оба потеряли ребёнка, оба винили в том другого и оба не могли простить этого себе.  
Но если погребальный костёр Тора уж давно отгорел, то у Нари ещё был призрачный шанс выжить. И хоть чем больше утекало времени, тем меньше оставалось надежды на то, что в тот момент, когда плоть его наконец восстановится, дух сумеет в неё возвратиться, но сдаться и отпустить сына в объятия смерти Локи просто не мог, а потому продолжал проводить ритуалы один темнее другого, продолжал отдавать практически все силы на поддержание жизни в его почти неживом теле и продолжал пугать всех одним своим видом.  
“Чернокнижник”, – так его за спиной называли.  
И были правы.  
Ведь прежде в рыжине его кудрей плясал тёплый огонь – теперь же чёрною смолью сажи обрамляли его лицо прямые пряди волос.  
Ведь раньше он излучал жизнь – нынче же от него исходила смерть. И даже Один Всеотец сомневался, что то были лишь последствия попыток удержать в мире живых родного сына.  
К его большому сожалению, на всех опостылевших асгардских празднествах, закатываемых по малейшему и глупейшему поводу, ему приходилось присутствовать самолично, потому как сквозь иллюзию, что он отправил вместо себя в первый раз, случайно пролетел кубок какого-то пьяного аса, и тот факт, что бог огня просто растворился как дым в воздухе, изрядно напугал всех, не говоря уж про запустившего: тот ещё несколько месяцев боялся за свою жизнь и рассказывал всем и каждому, что трикстер исчез только для того, чтобы позже появиться и страшно ему отмстить.  
Локи было жаль напрасно растрачивать время на что-то столь несущественное, как окружающие его боги, ведь для него сейчас каждая секунда была дорога.  
Локи лишь усмехался на то, что его именем теперь детей пугают.  
Локи были безразличны асы со всеми их подозрениями, насмешками, обвинениями и страхами.  
Но это Локи. А вот Вали…

* * *

Вали на асов смотрел волком даже тогда, когда не был в волчьей шкуре.  
Они с братом были близки как только близнецы могут быть: Локи порой казалось, что они мыслями обмениваются, так сильна была между ними связь.  
Сигюн, его бедная Сигюн, пыталась поддержать сына, пыталась поддержать мужа, пыталась поддержать всех – но ей самой была нужна поддержка.  
Локи периодически терзался тем, что ему казалось, что он пренебрегает одним, живым ребёнком, в угоду почти мёртвому, – но это когда он был подле постели Нари. Когда же он проводил редкие часы с Вали, то мучился тем, что оставил другого, пусть и ненадолго, пусть и под присмотром целителей, но – оставил.  
Но как бы ни сходил с ума сам трикстер, тяжелее всех было всё-таки именно Вали.  
Он замыкался в себе, начал сторониться всех, даже их с Сигюн, родных отца с матерью, общества стал избегать.  
И если Локи мог найти хотя бы подобие покоя и забвения в объятиях жены, то Вали…  
Он ведь был ещё совсем молод, глуп и…  
И опрометчив.

* * *

Ничто и никогда не убедит Локи в том, что это всё было не делом рук его побратима.  
Ничто и никогда не заставит поверить, что тот не дождался того момента, когда истаяла последняя надежда вернуть Нари в мир живых.  
Ничто и никогда не сумеет уверить, что Вали, понявший это первым и взвывший волком, что его сын, обратившийся и пытавшийся сбежать в находящийся неподалёку лес дабы раны зализать, и сбивший на пути своём с ног нескольких асов – но даже и не оцарапавший ни одного, что он представлял такую огромную угрозу, что начальник королевской стражи посчитал необходимым пустить стрелу ему прямо в сердце.  
Но Локи – бог огня, и не стоило асам о том забывать. Он наслал негасимое пламя на убийцу своего сына, и как ни пытались они помочь бедолаге, да всё без толку: тот в страшных муках заживо сгорел.  
Всеотец – грозный, разгневанный, _лицемерный_ – конечно же, он оправдал своего стража и осудил побратима.  
Ему не дали слова на том фарсе, что асы гордо величают судом справедливости.  
Его приговорили к вечной ссылке, вечной пытке и вечному забвению, его привязали кишками его же сына к скале и над головой его повесили ядовитую змею.  
Но это было неважно.  
Но Локи хохотал сквозь кляп, зная, что оно того стоило. Он хохотал как безумец, ибо знал: пройдут века, побратим успокоится, расслабится и заплатит за всё.  
Ведь Один и не заметил, как Повелитель магии проклял его сложным, страшным проклятием, избавленьем от которого может стать лишь смерть.  
Всеотец думал, что восстановил справедливость, что избавился от начавшего представлять опасность побратима – ведь он был прав, конечно, в своих подозрениях, что Локи не гнушался ни некромантией, ни жертвоприношениями.  
Но он ещё не знал, что ему предстоит похоронить всех своих детей. И что у него их более никогда не будет.

* * *

В пещере было тихо.  
Тихо шипела змея над головою Локи, тихо капал яд в заколдованную чашу, тихо плакала Сигюн, уткнувшись ему в плечо, едва слышно всхлипывая и мелко дрожа.  
Трикстер рассеянно поцеловал жену в висок и прикрыл глаза.  
Это было… больно. В одночасье потерять, и уже навсегда, обоих детей. Из-за деяний того, кто был когда-то близок по духу и крови.  
Больно было знать, что у него никого, кроме жены, богини верности, не осталось.  
Ведь когда-то раньше была семья, но Один, забрав его совсем ещё юнцом из Йотунхейма, практически лишил его её.  
Ведь когда-то раньше был Тор, племянник, бестолковый, безрассудный и шумный, но по-своему любимый. Только в какой-то момент всё совсем разладилось: любовь похвалиться переросла в любовь похвастаться, а стремление преувеличить и приукрасить свои деяния – в нежелание признавать бога огня равным, попытку подмять его под себя и преуменьшить значение его, Локи, действий для их общих побед. Трикстер уходил из Асгарда с лёгкой душой, зная, что не оставляет ничего, что стоило бы взять с собою. Он оставил тогда позади и бога грома, а со временем и позабыл совсем, почему прощал племяннику то, что не спустил бы никому. И хоть смерть его и затронула что-то в холодном сердце полуйотуна, но…  
Но его больше нет.  
И уже, наверное, не будет, ведь Локи лишил побратима возможности породить нового бога грома.

* * *

Прошли века. Локи укрыл их с Сигюн своей магией, погрузив в целебный сон, к которому Один столь любит прибегать, что средь асов его даже называют его именем.  
Прошли века, и Повелитель магии смог восстановить часть своей силы, смог найти подобие душевного равновесия, смог восстановиться в достаточной мере, чтобы знать, что скоро настанет их час начать всё с нуля.  
Прошли века, и в их уединённую пещерку ступила нога аса.  
Точнее, асиньи.

* * *

Фригг.  
Новая жена Одина.  
Провидица.  
Она практически воплощала в себе всё то, что Локи так не любил: она предсказывала будущее, она была связана с Всеотцом узами брака, и она хотела возрождения бога грома.  
– Что ж… Думаю, это можно устроить, – с притворно тёплой улыбкой согласился трикстер.  
Ведь это было невероятно забавно: помочь ей отмстить изменяющему ей со всеми подряд мужу. Боги, Один даже с мидгардскими девками возлежал в надежде, что хоть одна из них понесёт от него и подарит ему столь желанного наследника.  
Подарит ему нового бога грома.  
Нового Тора.  
Отчаяние Фригг можно было понять: над ней все девять миров смеялись, думая, что дело в ней.  
Что это она не может мужа удержать.  
Что это она, богиня плодородия, стала бесплодна.  
Они не были особо знакомы: Один женился на ней после того, как Локи с семьёй покинули Асгард, а по возвращении ему до неё не было никакого дела.  
И хоть она и воплощала в себе всё то, что он так не любил, но…  
– Я могу помочь тебе. Но что я получу взамен?..

* * *

В Йотунхейме было неспокойно: силы оставляли его владыку, и не за горами был тот день, когда он испустит дух и на ледяной трон взойдёт новый правитель. Вопрос только в том, кто именно им станет. И хотя всем девяти мирам казалось, что никакой это и не вопрос, но…  
Но у Локи были другое мнение и свои планы.  
Он нашёл Лафея, своего пусть и весьма дальнего, но родственника.  
Он принял облик ледяной великанши, назвался Фарбаути и стал его женой.  
Он развязал междоусобную войну, в результате которой посадил своего новоиспечённого супруга на трон ледяного царства.  
И он готовился родить кронпринца – того, кому через века Лафей передаст свой трон.  
Того, кому предстояло стать новым богом огня. Новым Повелителем магии.  
Того, кому надлежало стать его новым перерождением.

* * *

Вещие девы и асы. Кто бы знал, как осточертели они Локи.  
Всеотец… Он, конечно, не мог не сунуться в чужие дела. Он возомнил себя миротворцем, и он попытался пойти на Йотунхейм под предлогом установления мира на их земле, но на деле – чтобы установить там свою власть. И чтобы проверить терзавшие его душу догадки, ведь когда неожиданно началась вся эта борьба за престол, Один кинулся в пещеру, в которой должен был отбывать наказание его побратим – и не обнаружил там никого, даже змеи.  
Предсказатели… Даже красноречивому трикстеру не найти таких слов, чтобы описать всю ту ненависть, которую он к ним испытывает.  
Ведь всё шло так гладко и так хорошо: Лафей был царём и без ума от него, Сигюн была рядом под личиной его сестры и должна была взять на себя воспитание престолонаследника, когда Локи передаст ему свои силы, свою магию и свою жизнь.  
Но на шестом месяце его беременности, когда всё уже почти закончилось, новому владыке Йотунхейма предрекли, что это дитя погубит мир льда.  
Тот бы и отмахнулся, но Всеотец выбрал именно этот момент для того, чтобы вторгнуться в их мир.  
Сперва удача была на их стороне, и йотуны вытеснили со своих земель асов, перенесли битву в Мидгард.  
Но чем ближе были роды, тем ближе подступались боги.  
Локи взял клятву с мужа, что тот никогда не причинит вреда их ребёнку, но…  
Но “не навредить” не значит “заботиться”.  
Когда он испустил дух с первым вздохом дитя, когда передал ему все свои силы и способности, когда он с тихим стоном сгорел… Лафей словно обезумел.  
Сигюн попыталась помешать царю избавиться от младенца, но тот не желал ничего слышать, и в ярости своей убил её.  
Лафей отнёс дитя – своё дитя, что было желанным когда-то, то дитя, того монстра, что убило родами его жену, его царицу, его любовь – в храм Имира, в самое безопасное, самое священное и самое пустынное место в мире льда. И он оставил своего первенца там. Одного. Умирать.  
А через несколько часов был сражён в поединке с Одином.

* * *

– Локи… – Всеотец чувствовал знакомую силу, что отчаянно звала его к себе, звала на помощь, и хоть и терзали его думы о том, что это ловушка, но он всё же вошёл в святилище йотунов. И увидел покинутого, беспомощного, ревущего маленького ребёнка. И сердце Всеотца дрогнуло. Он потерял почти всех своих детей, из живых остались лишь Бальдр, Хёд и наконец переродившийся Тор.  
И он не смог заставить себя оставить его там, одного, хоть даже и знал: очередное перерождение бога огня принесёт ему очередные большие неприятности: чёрная сажа волос вместо привычной солнечной рыжины не оставляла сомнений – на нём осталась печать тьмы, которую впустил в своё сердце его побратим.  
Но дитя, агукнув, улыбнулось ему так светло и так тепло, но стали зелёными алые глаза и ушла синева с кожи, и Всеотец и сам не понял, как снял с себя плащ, чтобы укутать ребёнка. Теперь уже – своего ребёнка.  
Что ж, бог огня уже был ему братом, был побратимом, а теперь, видимо, будет сыном.  
Может, такова была судьба. Может, такова его судьба – каждый раз находить Повелителя магии, попавшего в беду. И, может, такова судьба Тора – каждый раз его искать.  
Но на этот раз… На этот раз всё будет иначе, на этот раз Один не повторит прежней ошибки. И если богу грома так уж нужен бог огня, то что ж. Он его получит.

* * *

Время шло, ребёнок рос. И Один смотрел на него и никак не мог понять, кажется ему или действительно эта шельма смогла раскрыть секрет перерождения? Столь знакомые жесты, столь знакомые привычки, столь знакомая сила, – он не был просто новым воплощением бога огня, он не был просто новым Повелителем магии, он не был просто сыном того Локи – он, казалось, был самим Локи. Такой же, но всё же немного другой. Изменённый, кажется, ставший сильнее…  
Всеотец следил за побратимом, которого теперь звал сыном, следил постоянно и внимательно, зная, что этот Локи доставит проблем не меньше, чем его тёзка, подвергнутый забвению.  
И вздрогнул, когда понял, что был прав в своих опасениях.  
Вздрогнул, когда понял, что всё может пойти по прежнему сценарию.  
Вздрогнул, когда понял, о ком вздыхает его приёмный сын.

* * *

– Отец, прошу тебя…  
– Нет, Локи.  
И так – раз за разом. Бог огня с поразительным упорством пытался уговорами, лестью, хитростью и даже обманом вынудить его дать согласие на их с Сигюн – новым перерождением своей прежней жены, новой богиней верности – брак, но Один помнил, с чего всё когда-то началось, и не собирался позволять истории повториться.  
Даже если это и делало одного его сына несчастным, но…  
Но он смирится. Он привыкнет. И так будет лучше. Для всех.

* * *

Локи сходил с ума.  
Сходил с ума от ярости, ведь знал же, что не стоило ему отправляться с дипломатической миссией в Ванахейм, не стоило ему покидать Асгард, а стоило в ответ на очередное “Нет, Локи” заявить “Нет, отец” и пренебречь вековыми традициями, но не упустить своё счастье, не отдать его в чужие руки.  
Локи сходил с ума от ревности, от того, что не успел предотвратить свадьбу той, которую любил, от того, что она теперь жена другому.  
Теорик.  
Кто бы знал, как Локи мечтал его уничтожить, растерзать, разорвать на части, как желал его страданий и смерти.  
Ведь они же были друзьями. Ведь они же были лучшими друзьями. Ведь он же знал, прекрасно знал, что́ для Локи значила Сигюн.  
А теперь она его… жена?..  
Ну уж нет, она его вдова.  
Но несколько осторожных попыток уничтожить соперника чужими руками провалились, и отец – что и отдал его женщину другому – практически приставил к нему Тора, который словно в насмешку над его горем был как никогда весел, громок, счастлив и беспечен.  
И Локи сходил с ума от бессилия, потому что он ничего, ни-че-го не мог с этим поделать.  
А вокруг все улыбались, все смеялись, все чему-то радовались и никто, ни отец, ни мать, ни уж тем более Тор, не желали оставлять его в покое, просто оставить его, просто понять, что ему невыносимо плохо, невыносимо больно, что ему невыносимы все эти пошленькие шуточки асов и что нет, Нидхёгг их всех раздери, она никогда не была для него всего лишь увлечением. Она всегда была для него всем.  
Он чувствовал, как рвалось и билось сердце, сходил с ума и не знал тогда, что было тому причиной. Он не знал, что в прошлом перерождении они были не просто женаты, что они связали свои судьбы, связали свои души, связали себя воедино. Но это не мешало ему знать, что они действительно должны были быть вместе.  
Вот только… отчего-то не были.  
И Локи приходилось терпеть, приходилось молчать и тихо сходить с ума по той, что волею богов отчего-то стала чужой, хотя должна была быть его.

* * *

Фрейя.  
Красива, как только может быть богиня красоты. И несчастна, как только может быть богиня любви.  
Фрейя была заложницей в Асгарде, с которой обращались как с принцессой.  
Локи был принцем Асгарда, с которым обращались как с заложником.  
Они сошлись легко и как-то естественно, ведь Один всегда отправлял именно своего младшего сына сопровождать её с братом на родину в Ванахейм.  
Она его понимала, ведь и сама любила, и любовь её была столь же взаимна и столь же безнадёжна. Но если ту, без которой Локи готов был волком выть, отдали другому, то у них всё было ещё хуже.  
Может быть, Фрейя просто страдала нарциссизмом. Может быть, именно это лежало в основе их с братом небратской любви друг к другу. Но – кто Локи, чтобы их осуждать?  
И он – не осуждал. Не сплетничал, не смеялся за спиной и не думал, что всё это лишь прихоти и глупости.  
И, может, оттого они и сошлись так легко и естественно, что оба были готовы принимать, не осуждая.

* * *

Пологие холмы, луга и пастбища, редкие лиственные леса и длинные косы песчаных пляжей вперемешку со скалистыми обрывами.  
Ванахейм. Земля земледелия, рыболовства и колдовства.  
Локи этот мир всегда был по душе, а потому он был отнюдь не прочь остаться жить в одной из здешних деревушек.  
Он мог понять, почему отец отказал ему в браке с Сигюн: видимо, ему уже была выбрана другая партия. Но он не мог понять, почему тот молчит в ответ на его расспросы, кому тот предназначил стать его суженой.  
Может быть, ею должна была быть Фрейя? Ведь именно в Ванахейм его отправили тогда, когда весь Асгард гулял на свадьбе Теорика. Да и Один, казалось, только поощрял их дружбу.  
Но в какой-то момент отец наконец сказал прямо: дружбе – да, свадьбе – нет.  
Локи не любил её, и это даже не было больно. Почти.  
Но всё равно, отправившись в очередной раз в Ванахейм, они решили не возвращаться.

* * *

Они жили втроём в маленьком домике на вершине холма.  
По большей части Локи занимался своими делами, колдовал, отдыхал, охотился и ставил эксперименты, давая влюблённой парочке побыть наедине. Впрочем, не всегда: они все вместе ворожили и проводили ритуалы, чтобы их никто не нашёл, вместе гуляли, вместе дурачились и… не только.  
Локи сумел найти подобие покоя в этом маленьком домике на вершине холма.  
Но всего через пару месяцев их как-то сумел найти Тор.  
И больше в Ванахейм Локи без старшего брата не отпускали.

* * *

Он стал холоднее ко всем. Он, бог огня, что всегда прежде старался не уступать Тору, что не раз и не два затмевал его, он… словно бы остыл. И охладел разом ко всем охотам, ко всем пирушкам, ко всем развлечениям асов.  
Он зарылся в книги с головою, он углубился в дебри знаний, он начал игнорировать окружающих, начал пренебрегать своими обязанностями принца, начал подшучивать (нередко – весьма жестоко подшучивать) над теми, кто сплетничал за его спиной, а ещё – начал стараться не упустить ни одной возможности сделать что-то, что отец бы не одобрил, но чему не смог бы помешать.  
Ведь после того, как Один отдал Сигюн Теорику и силой вернул его из Ванахейма, их с Локи отношения стали как никогда отвратительными.  
Ведь несмотря на то, что открыто и на людях он не проявлял непочтения и неуважения, но отец больше не был для него мудрым наставником и примером для подражания.  
Ведь хоть они и не ссорились, но и не мирились.  
И напряжение между ними копилось и копилось, копилось и копилось, копилось и копилось и копилось и… И в один прекрасный солнечный день они всё же разругались, да ещё и как: в пух и прах, громко и страшно, так, что того и гляди до отреченья друг от друга дойдёт. Им хватило ума поссориться наедине, в тиши королевской сокровищницы, а это значило не только то, что некому было распускать грязные сплетни по всем девяти мирам, но и то, что и примирить да успокоить их тоже было некому.  
Среди прочего Локи заявил тогда, что покинет Асгард. Один запретил, и пригрозил карой, если тот осмелится даже подумать оставить дворец без его на то позволения. И бог огня спросил тогда, зачем тот держит его при себе и почему так старается не отпускать его куда-нибудь лишний раз. Ведь это было оскорбительно: Локи всегда был благоразумен, в отличие от того же Тора, но тот спокойно мог покидать Асгард по любой своей прихоти, и никто ему и слова поперёк не скажет. Вот и сейчас громовержец ушёл в очередной из своих походов, как всегда на несколько месяцев, не меньше. Локи, конечно, мог бы пойти с ним – но именно с ним. Потому что без Тора Один старался его не отпускать, будто бы считал его слишком слабым и глупым, будто бы считал его недостойным сыном.  
– Ты меня точно какую-то девицу на выданье держишь взаперти, чтобы та кого в подоле не принесла. Зачем? Давай оставим эту ложь – ты никогда не собирался сажать меня на трон Асгарда. Так почему ты пытаешься меня так контролировать, почему ограничиваешь меня так, как никогда не ограничивал ни своего наследника-Тора, ни тех же Бальдра и Хёда? Что ты задумал? Почему на самом деле ты не отдал мне Сигюн? Не лги, что мне не ровня асинья благородных кровей. Ты задумал что-то. Ответь мне, чего ты хочешь добиться с моею помощью? Что ты от меня хочешь?! Что?! Я подумал бы, что объединения с другим царством, да только с которым, если на тронах у всех сидят мудрые мужи, а не девы, и нет у них дочерей на выданье?  
Один назвал его вздорным мальчишкой, и, слово за слово, Локи и сказал тогда: “Ах так вот в чём дело? Может, дело в том, что я _мальчишка_ , а ты хотел бы девчонку? Так, да? Ведь дочерями бы ты помыкать мог гораздо легче!”.  
Всеотец так осерчал, так разгневался, что прогнал его прочь, крикнув ему в спину “И чтоб глаза мои тебя больше не видели!”.  
А Локи взял да и воспринял это буквально.  
Он заперся на несколько дней у себя и никому не открывал двери, не поддавался даже на уговоры, увещевания и слёзные мольбы матери. И то ли в отместку, то ли просто потому, что ему всё осточертело, все эти несколько дней он колдовал.  
И он своего добился: на одном из пиров подле Всеотца сели не три принца, а три принцессы.  
Повелитель магии расстарался вовсю, не пожалев ни времени, ни сил на эту шалость, сотворив как никогда сложные чары иллюзий. Хёд был слеп, потому его личина была самой простой, а вот для Бальдра Локи постарался, чтобы тот чего не заподозрил раньше срока, так что тот продолжал в зеркале как прежде видеть себя. Все же остальные на их месте видели принцесс, чудо каких хорошеньких, белокурую и черноволосую красавиц.  
Локи было немного жаль, что Тор отправился в поход – он хотел бы посмотреть, как чары преобразили бы его. И хоть эта грозная принцесса, ревущая яростным басом и размахивающая молотом, была бы, безусловно, опасна, но богу озорства думалось, что парочка-другая иллюзий его бы спасли от немедленной и беспощадной расправы, а там, глядишь, и простил бы его вспыльчивый, но отходчивый братишка.  
Его новый лик ему нравился – он, решив, что пусть у Всеотца будет полный спектр принцесс, пустил немного огня в свои волосы, и теперь видел в зеркале не себя – он видел, какой могла бы быть их с Сигюн дочь.  
Под гробовое молчание словно потерявших дар речи пирующих, Локи с любезной улыбкой поклонился Всеотцу и произнёс: “Во время нашего последнего разговора Вы посетовали, отец, что устали от своеволия сыновей и хотели бы дочерей. Я исполнил ваше пожелание”.  
Весь Асгард тогда замер, ожидая реакции своего повелителя. Локи думалось, что тот будет в ярости, он тешил себя надеждой, что его сошлют уже куда-нибудь из этого опостылевшего мира – но Один отчего-то был доволен. Он поблагодарил его, сказал, что это верно – с сыновьями сложно.  
Через несколько дней чары рассеялись сперва с Хёда, после и с Бальдра. Но не с Локи: Локи снимать свои не спешил.  
Он нашёл себе новое развлечение.  
Все те воины, что смеялись прежде над его магией, нынче же расталкивали друг друга в попытках пробиться к нему поближе и завоевать его внимание.  
Первым позвал его замуж на одном из пиров захмелевший Фандрал.  
Через пару недель, когда ему только-только начала наскучивать эта забава, начали прибывать сваты из других царств.  
Первыми были, что неудивительно, цверги. Один, нахмурившись, им отказал.  
Потом ваны.  
Потом светлые альвы.  
Потом…  
Локи всё ждал, когда Всеотец сдастся и попросит его сменить обличие. Всеотец всё ждал, когда Локи надоест и он сменит его сам.  
Локи и впрямь уже надоело, но неожиданно прервать затянувшуюся шутку он не мог.  
И так бы оно, вероятно, и тянулось дальше, кабы не втянул заскучавшего трикстера в беду его слишком длинный язык.

* * *

К тому времени уже несколько лет велись споры о необходимости выстроить прочную стену вокруг Асгарда, и поэтому, когда на одном из пиров простой каменщик произнёс, с восторгом глядя на Локи, что “за ради руки такой вот красивой принцессы” он готов в одиночку отстроить эту стену, Лофт единственным не рассмеялся, а… Согласился. Согласился, но поставил жёсткие условия: только если стена эта будет готова к первому дню лета, и не мигом позже. И если он и впрямь отстроит её в одиночку.  
Поднялся ропот, нахмурился Всеотец, но, скрепя сердце, произнёс: “Что ж, пусть будет так”. Ведь выполнить такое, да в одиночку?.. Нет, невозможно.  
– Невозможно?! Да ради Вас, принцесса Локи, можно свершить и невозможное, ведь Вы – самая красивая дева во всех девяти мирах!  
“Самая красивая дева во всех девяти мирах”, рассмеявшись звонким и приятным смехом, произнесла с кокетливой улыбкой, что титул этот у богини красоты Фрейи.  
– Спору нет, красива ванийка, да только разве что вместе с солнцем и луною могла бы она потягаться с Вашею красою, и всё равно для меня Вы, принцесса, во сто крат милей.  
Дабы обезопасить дерзкого каменщика от жаждущих поквитаться с ним за слова его и неслыханную наглость, Одину пришлось повелеть всем асам поклясться не трогать его, выполнит ли тот свою задачу или нет, и даже великодушно разрешить ему использовать коня, хоть и всего одного.  
Отец, до того бывший невероятно довольным, взирал на Локи хмуро. Тот в ответ только улыбался: даже если каменщик и выполнит свою часть сделки, то Всеотец – нет, он не отдаст тому свою “дочь”. Ведь хоть Лофт и не знал пока, что тот задумал и что хочет заполучить с помощью своего младшего сына в облике дочери, но в том, что такую партию тот не одобрит, не сомневался.  
А жаль: заморочить голову простаку для опытного мага не составило бы никакого труда, а там уж – гуляй не хочу, вся свобода мира была бы его.  
Вот только… Только тогда Локи этого ещё не понял: не понял, что свободы нет, а есть лишь величайшая ложь, в которую так пытаются верить глупцы.

* * *

Время шло, а стена строилась, и строилась быстро.  
Когда наконец стало ясно, что строитель к назначенному сроку успеет, Один вызвал к себе Локи на аудиенцию.  
– Условия были таковы, что если каменщик отстроит стену, то в награду получит в жёны такую красивую принцессу, как ты. Если он выполнит свою часть сделки, мне придётся выполнить свою.  
Локи кивнул и, вежливо улыбаясь, вопросил, не начать ли ему готовить подвенечные одеяния.  
Один отрезал, что нет.  
– Никто не говорил, что он получит в жёны тебя. Мне придётся отдать ему Фрейю – она принцесса и богиня красоты.  
– Неужто вместе с солнцем и луною? Ведь только тогда она, по мнению моего будущего супруга, может тягаться со мною, – капризно надув пухлые губки, ехидно протянула “принцесса Локи”.  
Один строго нахмурился, неодобрительно уставился на него своим единственным глазом и припечатал:  
– Ты трикстер, Локи. И ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы каменщик со своей задачей не справился.  
Лофт удивлённо вопросил: “Но отец, почто мне ему мешать?”, – он, дурак, всё ждал в тщетной надежде, что хоть сейчас Один наконец откроет карты, наконец скажет ему, чего ждёт от него и чего добивается.  
– Потому что если он справится, если мне придётся отдать ему Фрейю, то ты за это ответишь своей головой.  
Локи резонно возразил:  
– Я могу ответить за это своей рукой и пойти под венец с ним сам, так что тебе нет нужды впутывать в это Фрейю.  
– Ты не выйдешь за него замуж, это совершенно недопустимо. И если эта стена будет достроена, если мне придётся отдать Фрейю, луну и солнце в уплату за неё, то в наказание я сорву с тебя эту личину и на полтысячелетия отдам цвергам на работы в каменоломни.  
Холодный, сердитый голос отца немало огорошил бога озорства. Да, шутка затянулась, да, она с самого начала была неудачной, но – в каменоломни?.. На полтысячелетия?.. Да помилуйте, за что же?!  
– Но отец, что я могу сделать?! Мы все дали клятву не причинять вреда ни ему, ни его коню!  
– Придумай что-нибудь. И для тебя же будет лучше, если ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

* * *

Тихо шелестя юбками, Локи неторопливо гулял по весеннему саду и размышлял, как бы ему выкрутиться, когда получил записку.  
Приглашений на тайные свидания к нему приходило даже больше, чем сватов, а тех было ой как немало: они выстраивались очередями перед воротами Асгарда и исправно получали от ворот поворот, но всё продолжали огромной толпой обивать пороги дворца, ибо каждый более-менее видный холостяк считал своим долгом попытать удачу, будь он асом, ваном, альвом, цвергом или огненным великаном. Единственными же, кто даже не пытался к нему свататься, были йотуны. Что и неудивительно: прошло почти четыре века с момента их сокрушительного поражения. Для тех, кто живёт тысячелетиями – не такой уж и большой срок.  
Лениво разворачивая свиток с посланием и прикидывая, что когда всё ж таки сменит лик обратно на мужской, то материала для шуток и шантажа у него будет столько, что ещё пару веков скучать не придётся, трикстер вдруг остановился как вкопанный.  
Да, приглашение.  
Да, на свидание.  
И да, оно предполагалось тайным.  
Вот только… Анонимный доброжелатель обещал помочь ему решить проблемы, о которых должен был быть ни сном ни духом.  
Локи помялся, посомневался, подумал и, послав всё к ведьмам в Железный лес и прихорошившись, пошёл.

* * *

Его снова позвали замуж. Но на этот раз… На этот раз Локи понял, отчего не засылали прежде сватов к нему из царства льда: потому что ледяные великаны были достаточно умны, чтобы понимать, что попытки были бы обречены на провал.  
Поэтому они поступили так, как поступил бы сам трикстер: загнали в угол, подстраховались со всех сторон и пришли только лишь тогда, когда убедились, что им не откажут. Что им просто не смогут отказать.

* * *

Пару веков назад, незадолго до великой войны между асами и ледяными великанами, испустил дух владыка Йотунхейма, не оставив после себя живых кровных родичей, но оставив свою последнюю волю: он желал отдать бразды правления своей правой руке, своему верному генералу, что всю жизнь свою верой и правдой служил своему царю и своей земле.  
Трюм. Он должен был воцариться, должен был взойти на престол, но… Но в последний момент его как-то исхитрился перехитрить никому доселе особо не известный Лафей: в последний момент именно его Каскет отчего-то посчитал достойным своей силы.  
Трюму пришлось уступить и отступить, но он был воином до мозга костей, а потому “отступить” для него не значило “сдаться”. Он женился на владычице Железного леса, Ангрбоде, и та подсказала ему способ добиться желаемого, указала, чьим потомкам по праву будет принадлежать мир льда.  
Лофт – так назвала своего сына к сожалению мёртвая королева.  
Локи – так называл не своего сына к сожалению живой Один.  
Трюм взял слово с жены, что та никоим образом не расскажет и даже и не намекнёт приёмному сыну Всеотца о его истинном происхождении: он собирался поведать ему всё сам, после того, как тот породит на свет его наследника.  
Он правда собирался раскрыть ему всю правду, ведь ложь внутри семьи неприемлема.  
Вот только… не успел.

* * *

Локи никогда не верил в байки про страшных и безумных монстров, что населяют Йотунхейм. Но он никогда не думал, что йотунов, оказывается, можно находить весьма приятной компанией.  
Трюм был… неплох. Он был весьма умён и остроумен, всегда почтителен, внимателен, искренне восхищался магией Локи и сам был весьма недурственным магом.  
Трикстер не понимал, почему тот всегда звал его “Лофтом”, но не возражал: такое обращение ему отчего-то нравилось.  
Так что Трюм был весьма неплохим вариантом сам по себе. Но, словно этого было мало, он предлагал ему всё, чего Локи так желал.  
Сигюн. Она всё ещё была его мечтой, его наваждением, его всем. Он грезил ею, он так желал видеть её своей супругой – и Трюм не был против, ведь и у него уже была жена, а для Йотунхейма полигамия явление совершенно нормальное.  
Локи мечтал покинуть душившие его стены Асгарда – и согласен был променять их на ледяные просторы.  
Ему не нужен был трон, никогда не был нужен – но он хотел бы стоять за спиною царя, он хотел бы, чтобы его потомки правили.  
Трюм предлагал ему решение всех его проблем и избавление от всех забот.  
Трюм предлагал ему семью и власть.  
Трюм предлагал ему как можно скорее провести брачную церемонию.  
И Локи согласился.

* * *

Церемония была совсем скромной: немного ворожбы, взаимный обмен клятвами, соединение рук – и слияние тел.  
Трюм настаивал, что они должны были как можно скорее обзавестись ребёнком, ведь тогда никто, даже могущественный Один Всеотец, не сможет их разлучить: родители могут расторгнуть брак своих детей только пока молодая семья бездетна, а после уж ни одна сила мира не может заставить супругов разойтись.  
Но, как известно, в деликатном положении колдовать весьма нежелательно, а потому зачатие наследника они запланировали на последний день весны.

* * *

Как Повелитель магии, он легко мог изменять свой лик, делая его подобным любому живому существу. Но изменять свой лик – не то же самое, что принимать чужой облик. Существенную разницу ему объяснил Свадильфари – точнее, Трюм, прятавшийся всё это время в шкуре величайшего коня.  
Он и поведал ему, что если взять живое существо, содрать с него живьём шкуру, разодрать на части тело, разложить вокруг себя в особом порядке, объять всё огнём, посыпать образовавшимся пеплом сердце и на его основе сварить зелье, которым и пропитать эту шкуру, то, если ты наденешь её на себя, ты не просто примешь облик этого существа – ты станешь им. И никакая магия, никакие зелья – ничто не выдаст тебя, ничто не раскроет.  
Локи с самого начала чувствовал, что со Свадильфари было что-то не так. Но все проверки, что он в отчаянии проводил раз за разом, давали ровно одно и то же: ничего. Просто могучий конь, просто прославленный Свадильфари.  
Он бы, наверно, так и не смог раскрыть его секрет и дорого бы за это поплатился, кабы Трюм не открылся ему сам.  
А теперь он обещал научить этому и его.  
– Обряд тёмный, но ты ведь не боишься впустить тьму в своё сердце?  
Локи в ответ лишь рассмеялся: конечно, он не боялся. Да и требовалось-то от него всего лишь принести в жертву одну кобылу – и это ради свободы от Асгарда, ради воплощения всех мечтаний?..  
Боги, ну конечно он был согласен!

* * *

План был хорош.  
Локи должен был в последний момент помешать строителю справиться с поставленной перед ним задачей: ему надлежало принять облик кобылы, а Трюму в шкуре Свадильфари – отвлечься на него.  
Это был последний день весны. И на эту ночь они запланировали не только срыв строительства стены на последнем камне, но и зачатие ребёнка.  
Наутро каменщик должен был устроить склоку, его, конечно же, ни с чем погнали бы из Асгарда, и тот бы ушёл, забрав с собою двух коней – а не одного.  
Ну а уж в Йотунхейме, после рождения дитя, они намеревались взять власть в свои руки и сорвать завесу тайны с их брака.  
В общем, план был хорош.  
Жаль только, что провалился.

* * *

За неделю до наступления лета Локи выбрал самую прекрасную кобылу, что только смог найти во всех девяти мирах.  
Ему не стало дурно от её тревожного ржания.  
Ему не стало дурно, когда он голыми руками вырывал из её груди сердце. Он просто предал огню не только её останки – шагнул в пламя и сам, стоял в центре пожарища и чувствовал, как с новой силой ластится к нему подконтрольная ему стихия.  
Дурно ему стало много позже и много сильнее: от одного вида отборного овса, сладкой моркови и кубиков сахара, всегда в изобилии предоставлявшихся ему благодаря стараниям царицы, от одного их запаха, от одного звука своего голоса – ржания кобылы, чью шкуру он долго и осторожно сдирал и в чьей шкуре ему приходилось находиться.  
После того, как он породил Слейпнира, Локи даже хотел сжечь эту треклятую шкуру, но всё же не стал – спрятал в самом своём отдалённом тайнике и предпочёл забыть о её существовании.  
Но он не мог забыть, как ни старался, о том, как в последний момент уже маячившая на горизонте победа обернулась сокрушительным поражением.  
Ведь Один, похоже, решил перестраховаться.  
Ведь Тора не было, когда асы клялись не причинять вреда строителю и его коню. И бог грома, обезумев, убил обоих, едва заслышав в речи возмущённого каменщика слова “принцесса Локи” и “стать его женой”.  
Ведь без Трюма Локи не мог позволить своему ребёнку принять другой облик – только конь.  
И вместо царского венца на его сына надели царское седло.  
И именно в тот момент, когда с оглушительным звоном разбились все его мечты и истаяли в воздухе надежды, в тот момент Лофт и понял окончательно: ему не нужен Асгард.  
И ему не нужен трон, никакой трон – ни асгардский, ни йотунхеймский.  
Ему нужно было забрать своё дитя и сбежать вместе с Сигюн, но Один, будто бы зная о мыслях Локи, взял Слейпнира “под свою опеку”.  
И под свой контроль.

* * *

Локи научился укрываться тенями и создавать столь качественные иллюзии себя, что распознать обман не могли ни Хеймдалль, ни Один Всеотец.  
Он научился отводить взгляды асов и проходить мимо многочисленной стражи.  
Он научился многому – особенно когда долгими ночами учил всему своего сына, давая ему возможность под покровом теней и за завесою тьмы ненадолго сбросить звериную шкуру.  
Но главное – он перестал чураться тёмных аспектов магии, стал настоящим её Повелителем, и теперь не было ни одного раздела её, что он не смог бы покорить.  
Но успокоения ему это не принесло.  
Как, впрочем, и не уняло его жажду знаний, которая вскоре всё же привела его в древнейший оплот мудрости и познаний.  
В Йотунхейм.

 

 

Примечание:  
Перевод музыкального эпиграфа с итальянского языка на русский взят отсюда: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/adriano_celentano/i_passi_che_facciamo.html  
В книге “Мифы Северной Европы” так говорится про создание человека: “Хотя боги с самого начала предназначили Мидгард, или Манахейм, для жилища человека, люди сначала не населяли его. Однажды, согласно одним источникам, Один, Вили и Bё, согласно другим – Один, Хенир (яркий) и Лодур, или Локи (огонь), отправились в путь вдоль берега моря, где увидели то ли два дерева, ясень (Аск) и иву (Эмбля), то ли два бревна, по форме отдаленно напоминавшие фигуру человека. В изумлении они стали смотреть на неодушевленные изваяния, а затем, поняв, что с ними делать, вдохнули в них душу (Один), наделили возможностью двигаться и чувствовать (Хенир), а также кровью и румянцем (Лодур)”.  
Левиафа́н (ивр. לִוְיָתָן (чит. ливьята́н) – “скрученный, свитый”) – чудовищный морской змей, упоминаемый в Ветхом Завете, иногда отождествляемый с сатаной.  
В главе вольно используются события, изложенные в “Видении Гюльви”, 50: “Связывание Локи”. “Асы пришли с Локи в одну пещеру, взяли три плоских камня и поставили на ребро, пробив в каждом по отверстию. Потом захватили они сыновей Локи, Вали и Нари, или Нарви. Превратили асы Вали в волка, и он разорвал в клочья Нарви, своего брата. Тогда асы взяли его кишки и привязали Локи к тем трем камням. Один упирается ему в плечи, другой – в поясницу, а третий – под колени. А привязь эта превратилась в железо. Тогда Скади взяла ядовитую змею и повесила над ним, чтобы яд капал ему в лицо. Но Сигюн, жена его, стоит подле и держит чашу под каплями яда. Когда же наполняется чаша, она идёт выбросить яд, и тем временем яд каплет ему на лицо. Тут он рвётся с такой силой, что сотрясается вся земля. Вы зовете это землетрясением. Так он будет лежать в оковах до Гибели Богов”.  
Асы использовали кишки сына Локи для того, чтобы привязать его, так как это единственные путы, которые он не сможет разорвать: родитель не может причинить вред даже мёртвому телу своего ребёнка.  
Кронпри́нц (нем. Kronprinz, букв. принц (князь) короны) – в германоязычных монархиях титул наследника престола (обычно в тех случаях, когда это старший сын монарха, а не иной родственник).  
И́мир или Аургельмир (др.-сканд. Ymir, Aurgelmir) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии первое живое существо, инеистый великан, из которого создан был мир.  
Нидхёгг (Níðhöggr) – в скандинавской мифологии один из нескольких великих змеев, дракон, лежащий в колодце Хвергельмир и грызущий один из корней Иггдрасиля. Этот дракон обгладывает кости грешников, попавших к Хель: он пожирает прелюбодеев, клятвопреступников и подлых убийц.  
Трюм или Трим – в германо-скандинавской мифологии великан, князь Йотунхейма. Похитил у Тора его молот, за что был им убит.  
В главе вольно используются события, изложенные в “Видении Гюльви”, 42: “Асы нарушают свои обещания каменщику”. Когда боги возвели Мидгард и возвели Вальгаллу, пришёл к ним некий мастер, который взялся построить за три полугодия стены, которые могли бы устоять против горных великанов и инеистых исполинов, если они вздумают напасть на Мидгард. В обмен на это он просил Фрейю в жены и хотел завладеть солнцем и месяцем. Асы держали совет и согласились, с условием, что мастер получит всё, что просит, если сумеет построить стены в одну зиму, без использования чьей-либо помощи. Строитель попросил только об одном – чтобы ему разрешили использовать своего жеребца Свадильфари. По совету Локи, просьба была удовлетворена. Жеребец Свадильфари был вдвое сильнее строителя, и, к удивлению богов, перевозил каменные глыбы огромного размера. Строитель и Свадильфари очень быстро возводили стену, и за три дня до срока окончания работ (до начала лета) оставалось сделать лишь ворота. Боги собрались и решили найти того, кто понесёт ответственность за подобный договор, в результате они единодушно решили, что в этом, как и в большинстве неприятностей, виноват Локи. Боги провозгласили, что Локи будет предан ужасной смерти, если не сможет придумать, как лишить строителя платы, и грозились убить его. Испугавшись, Локи поклялся, что придумает кознь, которая стала бы причиной для лишения строителя платы, чего бы ему это не стоило. В ту же ночь, когда строитель выехал чтобы добыть камней вместе со своим жеребцом Свадильфари, из-за дерева выбежала кобыла. Лошадь призывно заржала и, лишь заметив, что это была за кобыла, Свадильфари обезумел, заржал, порвал упряжь и бросился к ней. Кобыла побежала в лес, за ней последовал Свадильфари, а за ними погнался и каменщик. Лошади бегали всю ночь напролёт, в результате чего строительство было прервано, а темп работы, заданный строителем, был потерян. Когда Асы поняли, что строитель – из рода йотунов, они пренебрегли своими предыдущими клятвами и призвали Тора. Явившись, Тор убил строителя, разбив его череп в осколки с помощью молота Мьёлльнир. Однако Локи забеременел от Свадильфари и несколько позже родил серого жеребёнка с восемью ногами – коня Слейпнира, “и нет коня лучше у богов и людей”.


	9. Chapter 9

  
_When the Sun was strong  
And shadows grew so long  
She stole her way  
Into your empty heart_

_…_

_And she moved like ice  
She oh oh oh oh  
She was cruel and blue like ice  
No flaws on her, no imperfections  
She changed your direction  
What could you do?  
And she moved like ice  
She oh oh oh oh  
She was cruel and blue like ice  
Halfway between  
Heaven and her hands  
Was a place for you to land  
What could you do?_

_She was someone so undefined  
(She was so divine)  
She was someone so hard to find  
(So hard to find)  
You in those lost and uncertain hours  
You were so safe  
In those ivory towers  
She oh  
What could you do?_

_Когда солнце пекло сильней и сильней,  
И тени становились всё длинней  
В твоё пустое сердце  
Она прокралась незаметно_

_…_

_Как лёд она скользила  
Она – о-о-о!..  
Как лёд была она синим и жестоким  
Совершенством без изъянов  
Она изменила течение жизни твоей  
Но что ты мог поделать?  
И она как лёд скользила  
Она – о-о-о!..  
Как лёд была она синей и жестокой  
И предназначено тебе было судьбой  
В её объятиях замереть меж небом и землёй  
И что ты мог поделать?_

_Для тебя она была незнакомкой  
(Она была просто божественна)  
Которую так трудно было отыскать  
(Так трудно найти)  
В то время неопределённостей и сомнений  
Ты искал защиты и успокоений  
В её башнях из слоновой кости  
Она – о-о-о!..  
Что ты мог поделать?_

© Conjure One – “Like ice”.

 

 

Совершенство.  
Она не должна была показаться ему такой красивой, он должен был увидеть в ней монстра, как увидел бы любой ас, он должен был почувствовать отторжение при виде синей кожи в затейливых узорах, а не притяжение, но отчего-то – ему нравился грозный вид ледяной великанши.  
Ангрбода.  
Он искал её, и искал долго. Казалось бы, владычица Железного леса – разве так уж трудно её отыскать? Но её владения обманчивы, переменчивы, опасны. В них так легко заплутать и так трудно не потеряться.  
Она играла с ним, он знал это. Несколько месяцев дурачила, водила за нос, вынуждала разгадывать всё новые и новые загадки, сбивала с толку и верного пути, заводила в тупики и дразнила. И – заставляла его искренне улыбаться, что в последнее время было редкостью: по-настоящему тёплыми улыбками он одаривал разве что своего сына и мать, да изредка, в хорошие дни, Тора.  
Она была вызовом, она была загадкой, она была ему ровней, а ещё – она была семьёй. Ведь они оба были связаны узами брака с ныне покойным Трюмом, что, по меркам йотунов, делало их не чужими друг другу.  
Поэтому, подразнив и убедившись, что он силён, умён и достоин её общества, она приняла его в своих чертогах.

* * *

Почти полстолетия.  
Почти полстолетия они кружили вокруг друг друга, заигрывали, флиртовали, ухаживали, обменивались знаниями и ненавязчиво пытались позаботиться. Они сближались потихоньку, постепенно, медленно, но верно – шаг за шагом, день за днём, улыбка за улыбкой.  
Они оба не подпускали так запросто к себе других, им обоим необходимо было время и проверить друг друга.  
А потому – полстолетия. На то, чтобы убедится в том, что поняли практически сразу.  
И однажды, спустя полвека после первой проскочившей между ними искры, когда он без раздумий и сожалений отдал ей с таким трудом добытый артефакт, что так ей понравился, она спросила у него прямо: “Хочешь сделать меня своей?”, – на что Локи, уже начавший слыть богом лжи, покачал головой и ответил правду: “Хочу, чтобы ты хотела быть моей”.  
Не прошло и года (достаточно скоро по их меркам), как они провели брачный ритуал.

* * *

– Яблоки Идунн?.. – ахнула Ангрбода. – Откуда столько?..  
– От матушки. – Локи поцеловал жену, притянул в свои объятия, положил руки ей на почти незаметный живот и замер, размеренно вдыхая и выдыхая, с каждым выдохом понемногу передавая ей свою магию. – Ей кажется, что я устал и бледен. – Ангрбода вздохнула, нехотя отстранилась и укоризненно на него посмотрела. – Ей просто кажется.  
– Лофт, – строго произнесла она.  
– Иди ко мне, – снова обвивая её руками, шепнул бог огня. – Я не знаю, когда смогу прийти в следующий раз. Отец что-то подозревает.  
Ангрбода только головой качала, напоминая, что это для неё их дитя будет первым, а не наоборот, но Локи ничего не мог с собой поделать. У них хорошая совместимость сил, а это практически гарантировало то, что ребёнок у них получится сильный. Но всё же – лучше ведь подстраховаться. Лучше поддержать её сейчас и лучше убедиться, что дитя не выжмет из неё все соки, не осушит её до дна, как почти осушил его Слейпнир. К слову про которого…  
– Слейпнир говорит, что хочет сестрёнку.  
– М-м-м… – тихо и довольно выдохнула Ангрбода. – Что ещё он говорит?  
– Больше ничего. Только ржёт надо мною, неблагодарный жеребёнок.  
Она необидно рассмеялась, отстранилась и вытянула одно из золотых яблок из корзинки. Надкусила осторожно, попробовала и зажмурилась от удовольствия.  
– Ну вот, а то я уж было начал думать, что мне червивые подсунули.  
– Червивые? Яблоки Идунн? – в неверии протянула она, смакуя следующий маленький кусочек.  
– Именно. А Слейпнир от них морду воротит, привереда. Ему кислых, зелёных подавай, каких только разве что в Мидгарде и сыщешь. Он у нас не любит сладкое, никогда не любил, а когда был ещё в моём чреве, то и меня заставлял от него отказываться.  
– Меня на кислое не тянет, – разгадав его намёк, улыбнулась она. – И пока ещё никаких изысков не хочется.  
– Что мне тебе привезти? Я думал наведаться к цвергам и…  
– Привези мне себя, в целости, сохранности и не падающим от усталости. А артефактов у нас и так уже довольно.  
Она вновь откусила кусочек яблока, притянула мужа к себе, поцеловала и протолкнула языком ему в рот угощение.  
Он вовсе и не падал с ног от усталости, высыпался и ел как всегда много. Просто четыре месяца подряд пытался отдать ей как можно больше сил, возможно – но только возможно и разве что иногда – несколько в ущерб себе.  
– От тебя костром пахнет, – глубоко вдохнув, прошептал бог огня. – Мне нравится.  
– Сожгли с девочками кое-кого, – небрежно отмахнулась Ангрбода, снова потянувшись к его губам. – Что-то так крови хочется… – пробормотала она, прикусив чуть сильнее, чем обычно, его губу, и жадно слизала выступившие алые капли.  
В тот вечер, как и во многие другие, Локи разделил с ней ложе, свою магию и силу, а она с ним – золотые яблоки, что предназначались ей и их дитя.  
А пять месяцев спустя в один из вечеров, когда бог огня сидел подле кровати роженицы и помогал её ведьмам принимать роды, никто из них не нашёл в себе сил удивиться, что они умудрились породить богиню смерти.

* * *

– Отец, я его оставлю! – в воздухе повисло невысказанное неуверенное “Можно?..”; Локи посмотрел на тощего, облезлого, полудохлого щенка, потом – на то, как вцепилась в него обеими руками Хель, вздохнул и вопросил дочурку:  
– Как назовёшь?  
Видимо потому, что щенок попытался при их первой встрече то ли гавкнуть, то ли рыкнуть, то ли заскулить, то ли всё сразу, и издал какой-то странный звук, Хель так его и назвала: “Гарм”.  
С живыми у неё отношения как-то не складывались: то она случайно хворь какую при прикосновении на них насылала, то ещё какая напасть случалась. Так, может, хоть в этом полумёртвом щенке она найдёт себе товарища для игр.  
Локи любил дочь. Конечно, любил, и баловал, как мог, и навещал почти каждую ночь, и подарки приносил. Но привести её в Асгард и представить отцу с матерью?.. Асы и на него косо смотрели, что уж говорить про неё, богиню смерти…  
Ангрбода ни словом, ни взглядом не показывала, что хотела бы, чтобы об их браке знали все девять миров, но оно и так было понятно – конечно, она этого хотела: чтобы они вместе жили, и дочь растили, и ритуалы проводили, и чтобы не приходилось Локи, как вору во мраке ночи, прокрадываться утайкой в собственный дом.

* * *

Он часто пробирался сквозь Железный лес в облике зверя: так оно было и легче, и быстрее. А в последнее время жена, перекинувшись волчицей, стала встречать его на границе своих владений, и до дома они бежали вместе: иногда наперегонки, мчась галопом по оврагам, а иногда – просто медленно трусили бок о бок по узкой тропинке.  
– Может, волчонка заведём? – спросила она у него как-то. – Хель уже большая совсем, да и братика хочет, и лучше не одного. Слейпнир же в наших краях гость нечастый…  
Локи посмотрел на жену долгим, пристальным взглядом и без капли сомнений произнёс:  
– Уже высчитала благоприятную дату.  
Она лукаво ему улыбнулась и промурлыкала:  
– Конечно. И только из глубокого уважения к тебе, о муж мой, просто не опоила отварами и не потащила в ритуальный круг, что уже подготовила.  
Бог озорства со смешком произнёс:  
– Не уверен, что у нас с тобой именно волчонок получится, моя милая змея. – Он распахнул полы её одеяний и, припав к её губам, прошептал: – Но попробовать стоит.  
Локи как в воду глядел: они действительно породили Великого Змея. Правда, несколькими минутами позже на свет появился и второй близнец: маленький волчонок, которому в будущем предстояло стать Чудовищным Волком.

* * *

Кап.  
Кап.  
Кап.  
В тёмной и сырой пещере мерно капала вода, и только биение капель о металл да сиплое дыхание и нарушали её тишину, а кромешную тьму изредка прорезали искры огня, вырывавшиеся вместе с дымом из пасти спящего дракона.  
Проклятое драконье золото, за которым столькие охотились и за которое столькие полегли – вот что нет-нет да и мерцало обманчивой теплотой в редких вспышках света. Страж охраняет своё сокровище много веков, и видел за это время и честолюбивых глупцов, мечтавших прославиться его убийством, и тех, кого обуревала цвержья алчность до злата.  
Людская молва зовёт его монстром. Но того ли они так величают? Что с того, что дракон спит на злате – ведь он сторожит _проклятое_ сокровище, обладание которым не может принести никому счастья. И что с того, что всякого рыцаря, бросившего ему вызов, он убивает – ведь пещера его глубоко в горе укрыта, и добраться до неё отнюдь не легко: не забрести в неё сбившемуся с пути усталому путнику. Да и кто же приходит к дракону? Либо те, кто хочет стать богатым, либо те, кто хочет стать знаменитым – и всегда те, кто хочет стать убийцей.  
– А можно его получше рассмотреть? – тихо попросила Хель, и Локи кивнул: в иллюзорной пещере вспыхнули факелы, освещая могучего зверя и его несметные сокровища.  
– Монстрами испуганные глупцы не называют тех, кто страшен внутри – только тех, кто кажется им страшен снаружи.  
Богиня смерти долгим взглядом посмотрела на отца, поправила седую прядку и деланно уверенно улыбнулась.  
– А теперь про Ванахейм! – затребовал неугомонный Фенрир.  
– Нет, про Асгард! – возразил его брат-близнец.  
Их с Ангрбодой дети никогда не покидали не то что Йотунхейма – пределов Железного леса. А знать, что там, за его границами, им хотелось. И Локи наколдовывал им иллюзии, воссоздавая виденные им картины: показывал моря Ванахейма, горы Свартальфахейма, поля и цветы Льоссальвхейма, когда рассказывал про то, как живут другие.  
Он учил их, как мог и чему умел, потому что знал: навечно их ему не спрятать. Ни от жизни, ни от асов.

* * *

Один Всеотец испугался.  
Он думал, что сделал всё, чтобы не совершить ту же ошибку, но, видимо, этого было мало. Да, Локи не заполучил себе в жёны Сигюн, но нет, похоже, не в жене было дело: всё равно он породил оборотней-близнецов, один из которых – змей.  
 _Морской Змей_.  
От яда такого же в своё время уже погиб его сын, и теперь – снова?..  
Нет, невозможно.  
Тор, бог грома, его наследник. Похоронить его второй раз?..  
Нет, просто _невозможно_.  
И Всеотец отправился в мир мёртвых, тревожить сон давно почившей вёльвы и узнавать, что день грядущий им готовит.

* * *

Они с самого начала знали, что когда-нибудь в двери их дома постучатся асы и придётся Локи предстать пред грозным оком Всеотца. И это свершилось – позже, чем они предполагали, но раньше, чем надеялись.  
На поляне рядом с их домом неуверенно топтался Слейпнир, тревожно бил копытами и прядал ушами. А в седле на его спине (хвала богам без шпор, иначе Локи бы за себя не ручался) с самоуверенной улыбкой восседал не кто иной, как его дражайший братец.  
Тор.  
Он, каким-то безошибочным чутьём вновь умудрившись его найти, просиял при виде Локи и передал, что отец требует их к себе. Немедленно.

* * *

Отца трясло от ярости.  
Локи в жизни своей никогда не видел, чтобы Один, столь многое повидавший на своём веку, всегда смело смотревший в лицо опасностям, никогда не терявший спокойствия и самообладания, был в таком бешенстве.  
Он пытался его как-то успокоить, но всё без толку: царь не желал успокаиваться, царь желал гневаться.  
Он пытался что-то объяснить, но бесполезно: Всеотец не собирался его слушать.  
Он пытался надавить: на отцовскую любовь к сыну, но – безуспешно; на корысть, властолюбие и тщеславие, – и они, казалось, всё же заставляли Одина сомневаться, но – не передумывать.  
И он вновь и вновь, раз за разом слышал в ответ лишь опостылевшее “Нет, Локи”.  
– Отец, прошу, выслушай же меня!  
Ведь Лафей – бобыль бездетный, а она – владычица Железного леса.  
Но – нет, Локи.  
Ведь их дети по праву займут трон Йотунхейма.  
Но – нет, Локи.  
Ведь перестанут быть лишь мечтами мирные отношения между двумя испокон веку враждующими мирами.  
Но всё равно – нет, Локи. На все его слова, все аргументы, все просьбы и мольбы.  
“Нет, Локи. Она просто околдовала тебя, эта ведьма”.  
“Нет, Локи. Никакого брака нет”.  
“Нет, Локи. Это не дети, это монстры”.  
Он пытался объяснить, в ответ, как попугай, возражал “Да, отец”, убеждал, что ну конечно есть их брак, по всем правилам проведённый и скреплённый, и вовсе и не околдовывал никто и никого, и это не просто дети – это _его_ , Локи, дети.  
Но спокойно говорить отец не желал, это было видно сразу. Да и сразу было понятно, что тот на самом деле хотел и собирался сделать, а потому…  
Потому Локи довольно скоро сорвался и начал обвинять в ответ.  
– Но я же знаю тебя, ты внуков собственных не признаешь. Куда этих – может, тоже в конюшню прикажешь? Али на скотобойню, куда и хотел сперва Слейпнира отправить?!  
– Локи…  
– Не пытайся солгать богу лжи, я её чувствую. И я _знаю_ , что ты хотел избавиться от него. Но как увидел, что я копытами искры выбиваю, так и решил, что легче выделить одно стойло моему дитя, чем заново отстраивать на пепелище новые конюшни.  
Упоминание Слейпнира Всеотца усовестило и немного успокоило: как бы он ни отпирался, а к этому наглому жеребёнку привязался.  
И Локи устало вопрошал: “Отец, ну какие монстры? Это же мои дети, твои внуки”. Отец, казалось, понимал, но отчего-то всё стоял на своём.  
И Локи напоминал, что он – Повелитель магии, что он в любого зверя обернуться может, и вопрошал, не желает ли тот уж заодно и от него откреститься.  
– Не выворачивай мои слова, Локи, ведь ты же знаешь – я люблю тебя.  
– Знаю. А ты ведь знаешь, что внешний облик – ничто. Я могу менять его по нескольку раз на дню, но если это не заставляет тебя отречься от сына, то почему же заставляет отречься от внуков?  
Но… несмотря ни на что, смягчить вердикт Локи всё же не удалось. Только отсрочить.

* * *

Первой была их с Ангрбодой старшая дочь.  
Казалось, Хель боялись все поголовно, и спокойно находиться в её присутствии не мог никто в Асгарде, окромя Одина Всеотеца да самого Локи.  
И Бальдра.  
Они были настолько разными, а их силы – настолько контрастными, что смотрелись удивительно гармонично. И средь асов ходили шуточки, что вот уж воистину жизнь и смерть ходят вместе. А ещё вместе по паркам гуляют и в библиотеках пропадают.  
Хель одним своим касанием могла изничтожить практически любого. Прирождённый некромант, сильная ведьма, повелительница смерти – она была настоящей богиней. И она была неприкасаемой. Из всех живых спокойно дотрагивались до неё лишь братья да мать с отцом, все же остальные, включая могущественного Одина, опасались притронуться даже к её затянутой элегантной перчаткой ручке.  
Кроме, опять-таки, Бальдра.  
Впрочем, чего бы бояться богу весны, богу самой жизни? Он улыбался всем одинаково тепло, всех одаривал своим светом и добротой и всех любил. И его тоже – любили все.  
Кроме, пожалуй, Локи.  
Бог огня к этому своему брату относился удивительно равнодушно и общих восторгов не разделял, да и не понимал. Но их общению с дочерью не препятствовал – пусть, коли это делает Хель счастливой – то пусть.  
Вот только недолго ей было быть счастливой. Уже спустя несколько недель богиню смерти сослали в царство мёртвых – править средь усопших и никогда более не видеть живых.

* * *

Следующим был Йормунганд, их с Ангрбодой средний сын.  
Он не мог убивать касанием, как Хель, и даже окаменять взглядом, как ему приписывали трусливые зеваки, столбом застывавшие с открытым ртом при виде него. Он просто рос. И рос. И рос. И рос…  
Его посчитали слишком огромным и отправили в океаны Мидгарда за несколько дней до того, как должны были вернуться из Ванахейма Фрейя, Фрейр и сопровождавший их Тор.  
И в Асгарде вместе с Локи остались лишь Слейпнир и Фенрир.

* * *

Всеотец очень старался не привязываться к волчонку, но у сына трикстера было едва ли не столько же обаяния, сколько и у самого трикстера.  
Фенрир просто не мог усидеть долго на одном месте, всё волчком крутился, туда-сюда носился, а когда превращался, то так потешно за хвостом своим гонялся, что было просто невозможно смотреть без улыбки.  
Но это пока он был маленьким. Хотя как – маленьким. Волк как волк, может, чуть крупнее обычного – но с какой-то очаровательностью щенка.  
Но время шло, и шло неумолимо. И волчонок вырос: сперва – в большого волка, потом – в очень большого волка, а затем – в огромного, чудовищного волчищу, что вызывал уже не улыбки, а страх.  
И Всеотец, очень старательно не привязываясь к перевёртышу, как мог поспешно отдал сына трикстера на воспитание другу трикстера.

* * *

Лофт чувствовал себя неспокойно: он, ощущая как сгущаются тучи над его младшим сыном, прислушивался ко всем сплетням, распространяемым испуганными асиньями, расстраивал заранее и старательно все козни, что пытались подстроить подвыпившие асы, и знал доподлинно, что потеря бдительности будет стоить ему потери ребёнка.  
И Локи хитрил, обманывал, шантажировал, подставлял пытавшихся подставить его дитя и всё же смог выгадать им несколько лет. Но не более того.  
Фенрира всё же сослали: Один отослал его от дворца и отдал на воспитание – при живом отце! – другому.  
Асгардцу.  
Тюру.  
Конечно, если бы Локи и мог кому из асов доверить своего сына, так это, пожалуй, ему. “Надёжный, верный, преданный, олицетворение воинской доблести, лучший на поле брани”, – говорили про него в Асгарде. А для Локи он был просто одним из немногих, кто не был удобным знакомством, не был полезной связью, а был, пожалуй, кем-то вроде друга.  
Но тот предсказуемо предал их. Что и неудивительно: да, Тюр был ему другом, но таковым ему был и Теорик, а потому с самого начала было ясно: коли Всеотец не то что прикажет – а намекнёт на что-то, то тот пойдёт против своего воспитанника. Ведь всякий ас в первую очередь не друг, не брат, не муж и не любовник, а верноподданный своего царя, радеющий за процветание Отчизны.

* * *

– Да успокойся же, Локи!.. – восклицал пытавшийся удержать его Тор. – Руку Тюру уже не вернуть, пойми же – это была достойная жертва, ведь монстр повержен и повязан.  
Бог грома вроде как пытался его успокоить и поддержать, но делал только хуже. Братец отчего-то не мог и мысли допустить, что Локи слёзы проливает не по какой-то руке какого-то друга, а потому, что в маленькой пещерке связанным так, что и не шелохнуться, веками вынужден будет сидеть на одном месте его маленький неугомонный волчонок.

* * *

Тьма, что однажды нашла дорогу в чьё-то сердце, уже не покинет его.  
Смерть, что некогда приняла кого-то в свои объятия, уже не отпустит его.  
И ту, и другую добровольно объял в своё время его побратим. И та, и другая так и не оставили и новое перерождение бога огня.  
Всеотец нет-нет да и видел отблески жестокости в спокойной зелени глаз приёмного сына. А потому не нашёл в себе сил ни удивляться, что тот породил воплощение смерти, греха и боли, ни сомневаться, что именно Локи суждено устроить Рагнарёк.  
Даже когда он стоял с повинной головой и, оставив гордость, просил о милости.  
– Отец, я виноват перед тобою и готов понести наказание за ослушание. Но я прошу тебя, наказывай меня, а не моих детей. Они ведь ни в чём не виноваты. Отец, они ничего не сделали.  
– Пока.  
– Что?.. – в недоумении переспросил трикстер, и Всеотец подавил вздох: он ведь, несмотря ни на что, любил сына. И хотел уберечь его от правды. Жаль только, что не всегда ему это удавалось.  
– Пока не сделали. Но сделают.

* * *

Стращать Рагнарёком – излюбленное занятие всех прорицателей всех времён, народов и рас, а эти байки о последней битве и гибели богов травить начали где-то с момента сотворения мира.  
Но сколько бы времени ни прошло и воды ни утекло, а в них всё верят. И кто верит? Все! Начиная от конюха последнего и царём заканчивая.  
А Локи не понимал.  
Не понимал, почему все так серьёзно воспринимают метафоры, срывающиеся с уст впавших в транс провидцев.  
Не понимал, зачем пытаться предотвратить предсказанное, если всё равно веришь, что, как ни старайся, не предотвратишь.  
А ещё он не понимал, что же это за справедливость такая, что заставляет наказывать ничего не сделавших за то, что они, быть может, никогда и не совершат.  
Но самое главное, чего он не понимал, так это почему все так верят в то, что знают, что на самом деле видела вёльва, если даже она ни слов своих, ни видений не в силах упомнить?

* * *

Локи был богом огня, а потому нередко именно ему приходилось предавать пламени павших.  
Локи был тем, кто породил богиню смерти, а потому всегда со спокойствием смотрел в мёртвые лица бывших знакомых.  
Но Локи был ещё и сыном своих родителей, а потому… Потому не мог совсем уж спокойно смотреть на то, как рядом с убитыми убивалась мать. Хотя – стоит признать: сердце кольнуло чёрным удовлетворением от того, что за его слёзы Всеотец заплатил слезами ещё горше.

* * *

Ему часто приписывали то, чего он не делал, и винили в том, в чём он не был виноват.  
В детстве, когда кто-то разбил мамину любимую вазу, выговорили ему только лишь из-за того, что он оказался в её палатах, когда были обнаружены хрустальные осколки.  
В отрочестве, когда Тор всё же втягивал его за собою в какую-нибудь авантюру, упрекали в том Локи: ведь он же умнее, он же рассудительнее, он же должен был понимать, какая это была глупость, и остановить брата. Как будто его упёртого братца хоть кто-нибудь мог остановить. И как будто не ясно, что для всех же было лучше, когда бог огня сдавался и следовал за громовержцем: так он мог хоть как-то минимизировать ущерб.  
Впрочем, упрекали – Локи, а наказывали – Тора.  
Со временем трикстер учёл свои ошибки и более возле места преступления, неважно, своего ли или чужого, не показывался: во избежание.  
Но ему всё так же приписывали то, чего он никогда не делал.  
…и всё так же не подозревали в том, что делал.  
Глупцы.

* * *

Один, казалось, что-то подозревал, но подозрения его были основаны лишь на паре слов, что своим беззубым ртом прошамкала дряхлая и давно почившая вёльва. А потому его никто не пытался обвинять. Следить потщательней – да. А обвинять – нет.

* * *

Локи планировал смерть Бальдра тщательно, старательно и много раз. Можно сказать, что он развлекал себя придумыванием планов один другого безумнее, чтобы вконец не обезуметь самому.  
Ведь несколько веков уже на него давили знание, что когда-нибудь, быть может, и случится то, что было предречено, сомнение в том, что и впрямь такова их судьба, и неопределённость, ибо время тянулось, пророчество не сбывалось, а платить за него всё равно приходилось.  
Да и что ему, собственно, Бальдр? Какая Локи разница, жив тот или мёртв? Мать, конечно, расстроится. Зато дочь обрадуется.  
Поэтому он то задумывался, зачитываясь в библиотеках рецептами ядов, не отравить ли его грешным делом, то прикидывал, не поссорить ли его с кем на расправу скорым, то думал, не наслать ли на него хворь какую смертельную.  
Но богу весны начали вдруг сниться дурные сны. Но всполошилась мать и взяла клятву со всего живого и неживого, что они не причинят вреда её дитя.  
И для Локи это стало делом чести: найти лазейку. И испытать судьбу.

* * *

Это всё получилось как-то очень глупо.  
Он уже и забыл, зачем тогда проскользнул в Асгард на праздник в честь ставшего неуязвимым бога весны, на который его не позвали. Кажется, ему было обидно: он и сам бы на него не пошёл, и не было никакой нужды его так спешно в Муспельхейм ссылать.  
Он и сам не понял, зачем предложил Хёду тоже попытать удачу в новом развлечении асов. Должно быть, пожалел тихо стоявшего в стороне как всегда извечно мрачного брата.  
Он и сам не знал, что подтолкнуло его подложить эту окаянную стрелу из омелы.  
Но, быть может, Один был прав, и это действительно была судьба.  
И это судьба заставила его всё-таки положить в полный колчан стрел ту единственную, что могла сделать это чёрное дело.  
И это судьба заставила Хёда вытянуть именно её.  
И именно судьба направила руку слепца, что насмерть поразила бога весны.  
И Локи даже как-то растерялся, когда оказалось, что этот – даже и не план, даже и не попытка, а так – просто… Что получилось. И что у него теперь, кроме Тора, нет больше братьев.

* * *

Вскоре в Асгарде стало совершенно невыносимо жить. Все будто с ума посходили: за Локи, по понятным причинам, стал тщательней приглядывать отец, за них с Тором, по ещё более понятным причинам, начала ещё больше трястись мать, трикстер всё время затылком чувствовал, что хоть краем глаза, но Хеймдалль за ним следит, но самое странное? Бог грома. Тот вообще вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой и таскал за собою повсюду, всячески пытался защищать и надоедал ужасно.  
Десятилетие-другое Локи потерпел, думая, что это временно и вскоре пройдёт. Вот только время шло и ничего не проходило, разве что терпение трикстера подходило к концу.  
И тогда Лофт улизнул в Свартальфахейм и договорился кое с кем из своих хороших знакомых, что был ему должен.  
Вскоре он вернулся в Асгард с богатыми дарами для отца, матери, брата и нескольких особо приближённых ко двору асов и с громко ругающимися и возмущающимися мастерами-цвергами в придачу.

* * *

В один совершенно непримечательный день Всеотец с удивлением обнаружил пред своим троном своего младшего сына и тех, кто требовал его голову. И ладно бы тот по незнанию натворил чего недопустимого, как бывало порой у того же Тора, так ведь нет – об заклад побился. И проиграл.  
Но не это его беспокоило. И не то, что его наследника пришлось удалить из зала, чтобы тот не разрешил это дело поспешно и с помощью Мъёлльнира. И даже не то, что Локи как-то не слишком старательно пытался выкрутиться и договориться с цвергами о другой плате.  
Одина беспокоила подоплёка этого дела. Его беспокоило то, как пристально смотрел на него сын, будто бы думал, что тот позволит ему умереть. Будто бы хотел, чтобы Один допустил расправу над ним, ведь тогда…  
Ведь тогда трикстер окажется прав.  
Ведь тогда не сбыться пророчеству вёльвы.

* * *

Один запретил цвергам его убивать. Категорически и безоговорочно.  
Как Локи и думал.  
– Не нужно, отец. Ведь честь дома Одина превыше всего, – гордо возразил он и сказал: – Рубите. Только помните: я проиграл вам _голову_. Извольте же не трогать шею.  
В итоге ему зашили заговорённой нитью губы и отдали цвергам в каменоломни на работы.  
И, хвала всем богам, он наконец-то смог покинуть Асгард надолго и без сопровождения.

* * *

Это были хорошие восемь лет.  
Трикстер ненавязчиво подставил одного, скомпрометировал другого, организовал несчастный случай для третьего, сплёл аккуратную ажурную паутину интриг и, втихую провернув государственный переворот, помог взять власть в Свартальфахейме роду, из которого были братья Брокк и Эйтри. Те самые, что заплатили ему за это многими красивыми побрякушками, кои поднёс в качестве дара асам Локи, что по его научению так старательно разыгрывали спектакль пред грозно нахмуренным Одином Всеотцом и что помогли ему сбежать из-под всеобщего удушающего присмотра.  
Он не зря прослыл богом хитрости и обмана, а потому странно было, что кто-то мог даже мысль допустить о том, что он мог так просчитаться.  
Странно было, что даже Один Всеотец не смог увидеть дальше того, что ему показали.  
Ведь Локи не просто так “проспорил” именно свою голову, и не просто так велел, чтобы его лишили именно голоса. Просто для того, чтобы суметь погрузить в сон Йормунганда и Фенрира и дать возможность их духам захватить чужие тела, ему необходимо было провести множество тёмных обрядов и изготовить целый ряд артефактов.  
И все они требовали абсолютного молчания заклинателя.  
Он давно увёл из почти разрушенного и обескровленного без Каскета Йотунхейма жену и её ведьм: провёл их тайными тропами в ледяные и пустынные земли Мидгарда, что зовутся “Антарктида”. А тогда забрал её в свои пещеры, что выделили ему в горах Свартальфахейма для труда и отдыха.  
Это было хорошее время.  
Идеальные условия для работы, исполнительные цверги-подмастерья, помогавшая ему во всём Ангрбода – всё это было в его распоряжении.  
Так что, вне всякого сомнения, для бога огня это были прекрасные восемь лет.  
И вне всякого сомнения, для бога грома они таковыми не были: все эти годы Тор неустанно требовал у отца возвращения брата, грозился пойти и освободить его самолично и сгубить заодно всю цвержью расу.  
И Один поддался на его уговоры и за немалые деньги выкупил своего младшего сына из “кабалы”. К немалой досаде оного.

* * *

Вскоре начали готовиться к коронации Тора.  
Локи не было обидно: он давно уж не тешил себя иллюзиями, что отец решит водрузить свою корону на его чело. Один в любом случае выбрал бы своего любимого бога грома, и пусть тот безрассуден и порою откровенно глуп, но коли Совет при нём будет толковый, то, глядишь, и не развалит он вверенное ему царство на части.  
Локи не было завидно: он никогда не мечтал о том, чтобы его царём величали. Ему всегда была больше по душе роль серого кардинала.  
Локи даже и не ревновал: канули в лету те времена, когда он хотел стать любимым ребёнком и мог сделать всё, чтобы заслужить родительское одобрение. Ещё в детстве к нему пришло понимание, что Один всё равно больше любит Тора, а Фригг – Бальдра, и сердце давно уж не сжимало безумное желание встать с ними вровень.  
Но Локи знал, что если он допустит воцарение братца, то уже ничего не сможет изменить.  
Ведь Тор ненавидел всё с Йотунхеймом связанное чистой и слепой ненавистью. Узнай он, что правдивы слухи и брат его и впрямь “с ледяной великаншей спутался”, так страшно подумать, что натворит: он в ярость и от одного намёка впадал.  
И ведь если всё же коронуют бога грома, то бога огня это обречёт на вечную ложь, вечные утайки, вечные бесплодные попытки всё исправить и на то, что в конечном счёте он сорвётся и всё же устроит всем такой Рагнарёк, что мало не покажется.  
Поэтому, взвесив все за и против, коронацию Локи всё же срывает.

* * *

Его никогда не изумляло, что ему нипочём йотунхеймские морозы, ведь он же бог огня, с чего бы ему мёрзнуть.  
Его никогда не удивляло, что не расползались чернилами ледяные обморожения на его коже от прикосновений Ангрбоды, ведь он же сын Одина, а тот, в свою очередь, сын Бёра и ледяной великанши Бестлы.  
Никогда не придавал он большого значения и тому, что ему, Повелителю магии, и магия йотунов с лёгкостью давалась, и лишь кивал рассеянно, когда жена с удовлетворением и гордостью говорила: “Чувствуется наша кровь”.  
И он никогда не думал, что, когда владычица Железного леса в обращении “ _Мой_ принц” делала всё время акцент на “мой”, она имела в виду не только то, что он её, но и то, что он действительно их принц, принц Йотунхейма.  
Да к тому же принц наследный.

* * *

Когда от ледяного прикосновения к его руке ничего не случилось, схвативший его йотун попытался выморозить его магией льда. И тогда на его отчего-то враз посиневшей коже стали проступать узоры сходные тем, которые Локи не раз и не два оглаживал кончиками пальцев на жене.  
И в душу трикстера закрались сомнения.

* * *

Говорят, что даже могущественный Один не смог коснуться голыми руками Святыни Йотунхейма.  
Говорят, что духи древних зим выморозят насмерть любого, кто посмеет потревожить их покой.  
Говорят, что лишь истинный йотун может притронуться к Каскету и познать его могущество.  
Руки трикстера подрагивали, да и самого его заметно потряхивало, когда он голой кожей ладоней всё же осторожно притронулся к сосредоточению силы целого мира, а потом…  
Потом Локи сжимал Каскет в руках, слышал знакомый шёпот снежных ветров и чувствовал, как рассыпается на ледяные осколки ложь, что обволакивала его всю жизнь, и в нарочито медленном танце кружатся снежинки собранных воедино кусочков мозаики.  
…“Мой принц” и узоры на синей коже его руки…  
…извечная почтительность всех ведьм в Железном лесу и “Магия йотунов у тебя в крови”…  
– В тот день ты забрал из Йотунхейма не только Каскет, не так ли?

* * *

Сын Лафея.  
Подумать только, _сын Лафея_.  
 _Йотун_.  
 _Приёмыш_.  
И всё сразу стало на свои места.

* * *

Локи не был праведником сам и не требовал этого от других.  
Локи был богом лжи и обмана и потому всех на всякий случай подозревал во лжи и обмане.  
Вот только он никогда не лгал напрямую тем, кого считал своей семьёй. Да, недоговаривал. Да, двусмысленными фразами вводил в заблуждение. Да, подстраивал порой события так, чтобы показать всё в нужном ему свете. Но нет – не лгал в собственном смысле этого слова.  
Ведь ложь внутри семьи – _неприемлема_.  
А значит, никакая они ему не семья. Ведь он же – приёмыш. Неродной и нелюбимый, просто… трофей. Пригретый до поры до времени, нужный для того, чтобы объединить два царства и установить вечный мир меж враждующими народами.  
И тогда становится понятно, почему Один, никогда не допускавший и мысли посадить ледяного великана на трон Асгарда, говорил, что они оба рождены были стать царями.  
И тогда становится ясно, отчего был столь зол Всеотец, когда узнал о его браке с ледяной великаншей, отчего называл и её саму, и детей их монстрами: оттого, что для него все йотуны монстры, оттого, что “трофей” сделался бесполезным и порушил все планы на себя, ведь коли ушёл бы Лофт к ним в Йотунхейм и прознал правду, то заместо шаткого перемирия и наместо грёз о вечном мире пришёл бы новый виток вечной войны.  
И тогда становится очевидно, отчего Один всегда относился к нему холоднее, чем к другим – _своим_ детям.  
И тогда как же было не стать ему богом лжи, коли даже те, кого он называл родными, пуще всех напастей оберегали его от _правды_?

* * *

Локи чувствовал себя преданным, использованным и обманутым.  
Подумать только, ему всю жизнь запрещал то, чего он больше всего хотел, тот, кто не имел на это никакого права. Один не мог ни повлиять на его выбор невесты, ни требовать его развода с женой, ни распоряжаться судьбой его детей. Один вообще не мог ему указывать, как указывал всю жизнь.  
Ведь он ему не отец и никогда им не был, хоть и называл себя таковым.

* * *

Два царя.  
Два лжеца.  
Два “отца”.  
Один лгал, что у него нет сына, другой лгал, что есть.  
Один бросил, другой подобрал и использовал.  
Локи, отойдя от постели одного, кто воспитал, отправился на встречу со вторым, кто породил.  
Ведь двух отцов быть не может, один из царей ему никто.  
Осталось только окончательно определиться с тем, кто именно.

* * *

Лафей.  
Он вызывал в нём какую-то застарелую боль и ярость, близкую к ненависти.  
Один.  
Он вызывал боль ещё сильнее, и любить его Локи тоже было особо не за что, но…  
Но он всё-таки любил.  
А потому, когда трикстер собрал их вместе, чтобы сделать выбор, то он был очевиден.

* * *

Это был не очень хороший план.  
Хотя он был бы хорошим и даже очень, кабы Локи поступил как Один и просто бросил брата в Мидгарде, смертным и уязвимым, без присмотра.  
Хотя и это бы ничего, и план всё равно был бы просто прекрасным, если бы трикстер просто убил Хеймдалля, а не только заморозил.  
Локи обвинял Тора в том, что тот размяк, но на самом деле? К сожалению, размяк он.

* * *

Ему стоило бы махнуть рукой на брата. Ведь есть ли он у него теперь?  
Тор, бесхитростный и безрассудный, они выросли вместе, вместе пировали и в последний путь провожали павших приятелей, вместе…  
Только что окажется сильнее? Любовь к брату или ненависть к йотуну? Что окажется важнее – невысказанное обещание всегда держаться друг друга или постоянно повторяемая клятва перебить всех ледяных великанов?  
Всех и каждого.  
Всех до одного.  
Всех… включая его?..  
Локи стоило бы махнуть рукой на – брата?.. – и поступить как Один, просто оставив его одного в незнакомом и чужом мире. Но он не смог.  
Дурак.

* * *

Локи всегда просчитывал всё до мелочей, но, как ни старался, нет-нет да и просчитывался в какой-нибудь из этих мелочей, что, к сожалению, порой лежали в основе всего остального.  
– У меня бы всё получилось, отец! Ради тебя. Ради нас всех.  
Но – снова, в который уже раз, набившее оскомину “Нет, Локи” в ответ.  
Нет, Локи – не получилось бы.  
Нет, Локи – не избежать неизбежного.  
Нет, Локи – и нет никаких “нас”.  
И Локи наконец-то всё понял.  
Это он, бог лжи, не хочет конца света. Это для него он сулит гибель всего, что дорого ему, смерть всех и каждого из родных. Это для него, это для _йотунов_ нет ничего хуже, это ледяные великаны на первое место ставят семью, а асы…  
Каждый ас в первую очередь не отец, не брат, не сын, не муж и не любовник. Каждый ас в первую очередь любит Родину и радеет за свою Отчизну. И ради эфемерного всеобщего блага, ради процветания родной земли – они готовы проливать кровь, отдавать жизнь и жертвовать всем. И всеми. И даже теми, кого любят.  
А потому не зря не чувствовал Локи лжи в словах Всеотца: тот любил его, всё-таки любил. Вот только…  
Только мечту о светлом будущем, наступление которого обещала после Рагнарёка вёльва, он любил сильнее.  
И Локи, не сводя с – отца?.. – глаз, сам разжимает ладонь.

* * *

Бездна. Ненасытная, вечно голодная, нескончаемая и сокрушительная. Она распахнула для него свои объятия, обволокла собою, обвилась вокруг чернильной пропастью пустоты и вежливо постучалась тараном в двери его души, сознания и тела.  
Локи смог от неё кое-как закрыться, почти смог отбиться и в итоге сумел откупиться.  
Но цена была высока, и из открытого Тессерактом портала из далёкого мира читаури на Землю шагнула его полумёртвая душа в едва живом теле.

* * *

У людей есть поверье об огненной птице Феникс: начав ослабевать и потухать, она сжигает себя, чтобы вскоре вновь возродиться из собственного пепла.  
Всеотец веками всматривался в приёмного сына и пытался понять, действительно ли разгадал Повелитель магии секрет перерождения, ведь не приходилось ждать веками нового бога огня и ведь слишком схожи были они меж собою, поражая одинаковостью жестов, мимики, привычек, пристрастий и даже привязанностей.  
Один жил долго, очень долго. И он устал, и он ослаб, и он уже и хотел бы, чтобы его душа и сила нашли пристанище в новом теле.  
Поэтому Одину нужен был Рагнарёк, нужно было спалить всё дотла, чтобы наконец-то будущее пришло на смену отжившему своё прошлому.  
Тот Локи, что пытался пойти против судьбы, этого понять не мог. Он был молод, глуп и полон сил, и к нему не могло ещё прийти знание, что открывается начавшему ослабевать и потухать богу огня. Знание о том, что нужно сделать, чтобы начать всё с начала.  
Всеотец всю жизнь желал выведать его секрет, но даже узнай он его – ему бы это нисколько не помогло. Ведь сжигать себя дано лишь порождениям огня.  
И ведь лишь пламенная душа в истлевающем теле может на такое решиться.

* * *

В какой-то момент, чтобы не сойти с ума в бесконечной пустоте Бездны, Локи погрузился в себя, ушёл в самые дальние и потаённые уголки сознания, в надежде, что сможет там спрятаться от окружающего Ничего. И случайно наткнулся на то, чего не могло там быть: полустёртые воспоминания, клочки мыслей, выцветшие чувства, обрывки древних знаний – все они были чужими, но ощущались как свои. И многое объясняли.  
Локи вспомнил белый домик на морском побережье, шум волн и крики чаек, споры близнецов и смех Сигюн. Кажется, в Мидгарде ему мёдом намазано – каждый раз семью он уводит именно в этот мир.  
Локи вспомнил полумрак пещеры, шипение змеи, бурлящее варево зелья, свою усмешку и “Вилли и Вё, знаешь ведь таких? Тебе придётся возлежать сразу с двумя братьями Одина, Пророчица, чтобы дать жизнь богу грома”. Кажется, никто так и не понял, что на самом деле вкладывал в своё “Я такой же Одинсон, как и ты, Тор” Локи и отчего от простого “Не правда ли, мама?..” едва заметно вздрагивала Фригг и становилась сразу в очередном споре на сторону трикстера. Века идут, а в Асгарде как прежде мало что меняется – и как и прежде в царской семье пуще всех напастей оберегают от правды.  
Локи вспомнил тихий шёпот “Я брошу весь мир к твоим ногам” Лафея, пульсацию силы Каскета и как долго он уговаривал артефакт признать супруга достойным. Кажется, новый правитель так и не понял: трикстер дал ему силу, дал могущество, дал власть и посадил на трон. Он дал ему всё, что обещал, и даже больше, потребовав взамен от Лафея всего лишь быть хорошим отцом и царём. Но тот так и не смог понять, что ни о какой любви меж ними и речи быть не могло, и во имя того, чего не было, посмел погубить его Сигюн, посмел бросить своего сына и в конечном счёте заслужил то, что получил: бессилие, отчаяние и смерть.  
Локи многое вспомнил, многое осознал и наконец сумел уразуметь, что не бежать от своей судьбы надо, а идти с нею рука об руку.

* * *

Говорят, что для вёльвы и прошлое, и будущее едины, и она одинаково хорошо может их узреть.  
И на удивление говорят правду.  
И пророчества её всегда истинны, и сбываются тоже всегда.  
И всё это верно, всё правда и…  
И всё. Касается. Только. Живой. Вёльвы.  
Для той же, что супротив воли подняли из могилы, прошлое и будущее не просто едины, а смешены и спутаны. Она всё ещё могла видеть, но лишь отрывками и смутными образами, о которых в трансе как могла поведала Одину.  
Конечно, нельзя было сбрасывать её слова со счетов. Но и слепо принимать на веру их тоже было нельзя.  
Локи знал, что то, что она увидела, либо уже произошло, либо ещё произойдёт. А ещё он знал, как показывать всем то, что надо, пряча от чужих глаз изнанку и скрывая за завесой лжи и обмана истину.

* * *

В декорациях разгромленного Манхэттена и под арии увещеваний пытающегося вернуть его домой бога грома прошло первое действие трагедии. Когда оно подошло к концу, Локи убедился, что армия читаури разгромлена, проследил, что захлопнулась зияющая пасть портала, удостоверился, что Тессеракт в руках Тора и под занавес разыграл своё главнозлодейское сокрушительное поражение и пленение.  
Впереди был антракт длиною в несколько месяцев, а затем в сценарии вторым действием значился Рагнарёк и смерть главного героя – точнее, главного злодея, что героически отдаст жизнь во имя спасения всех и вся и искупит тем самым все-все свои грехи.  
Локи думалось, что пьеска довольно паршивенькая и драматурга из него, увы, не выйдет. А ещё ему думалось, что их погрязшему в мелких ссорах и дрязгах, обмельчавшему и прогнившему миру и впрямь нужна встряска. Он и сам ослаб и внутри покрылся чернотой сажи, но на этот раз ему надо было не только лишь сжечь себя, как века назад поступали предыдущие “Фениксы”, на этот раз ему предстояло захватить с собою все ветви Иггдрасиля. А это нелёгкая работёнка – даже с тоской начинаешь подумывать о стезе драматургии. Тем более что многие падки на дешёвые и довольно паршивые пьески.

* * *

Локи так старательно разыгрывал трагедию главным образом потому, что в этом спектакле сам себе смерть предназначил исходом. Он хотел породить нового бога огня, и на роль отца своего ребёнка в идеале ему надо было найти кого-то из дальних родичей, чтобы не разбавить, а усилить кровь, но можно было и просто возлежать с кем-нибудь заведомо и гораздо слабее, а после выжечь все примеси чужого рода из своего дитя.  
Энтони Старк был вполне приемлемым вариантом: богат, умён, герой, занимает неплохое положение в обществе и уж точно не позволит, чтобы с “его” сыном, пусть даже и от врага, что-то случилось.  
Но Тор спутал ему все карты, и бог лжи и сам уже не знал, что у него получится и получится ли вообще.

* * *

Локи всегда видел в боге грома брата, кровного родственника, семью. Он никогда не видел в нём любовника, и никогда даже в голову ему не могло прийти посмотреть на него как-то иначе, чем на тех же мать с отцом.  
А вот Тору, видимо, могло. И приходило. Ведь да, ритуал толкнул его на грех, разбив оковы приличий, но нет, не может он из ничего раздуть пожар страсти, а может лишь на время усилить то, что уже есть. А значит, это уже было, пусть и погребённое под наносным слоем чувства долга и братской привязанности, но было.  
И вот это-то по-настоящему и пугало.

* * *

Трикстер не знал, что делать с не тем ребёнком. Ему надо было сжечь себя, надо было отдать всё своему дитя и надо было переродиться, а для этого ему нужен был ребёнок. А, спасибо Тору, ребёнок у него был, да не тот.  
Локи сомневался, пытался рассчитать, что может понадобиться для столь радикальной смены сущности дитя, прикидывал, не легче ли вообще избавиться от совсем пока ещё крохотного плода, и…  
И не ожидал, что цверги не только злопамятными, но и благодарными быть умеют, да настолько, что вместо блокирующего магию артефакта подсунут Тору тот, что Локи самолично создал и зарядил во время своей “ссылки”.  
Браслет-накопитель, что берёт лишь излишки магии носителя и браслет-паразит, что вытягивает силу из окружающих, знакомо поблёскивал теперь на его руке.  
И если прежде Лофт ещё тешил себя надеждой, что у него ещё есть шанс породить бога огня, то браслет всё расставил по местам, когда начал пытаться высосать магию из плода и передать её хозяину. И это прояснило сразу две вещи: перерождению не бывать, и, как и следовало ожидать, своему дитя Локи навредить просто не может.  
Поэтому браслет, что должен был быть помощником, оказался проблемой: Повелителю магии постоянно приходилось с ним бороться, передавать свою силу дитя, не давать артефакту отнять переданное, поддерживать определённый магический уровень, чтобы тот не решил за него и не угробил его плод, и при этом не забывать подкармливать браслет.  
Получился замкнутый круг: браслет отдавал силу Локи, Локи отдавал силу ребёнку, у ребёнка её пытался отнять браслет и передать обратно Локи, который снова передавал её ребёнку.  
Поэтому вскоре Повелителя магии залихорадило: ему пришлось спешно перестраивать свою магию так, чтобы выставить щит перед дитя.

* * *

Вообще-то Локи был зол на Тора, да ещё и как. Не-брат опять влез туда, куда не следовало, опять спутал ему все планы и, будто бы этого ему было мало, ещё и превратил в дешёвую мелодраму и клоунаду трагедию, что трикстер так тщательно готовил к постановке.  
А ещё Тор душил его в своих медвежьих объятиях, не давал спокойно вздохнуть и просто отдышаться, вёл себя даже хуже, чем после смертей Бальдра и Хёда, и всячески сводил его с ума. А Локи нужно было время, нужно было пространство, нужно было обдумать всё в одиночестве, но – асы не любят оставлять в покое, а потому все его попытки отбиться воспринимались новоиспечённым царём исключительно как какая-то игра.  
И в какой-то момент богу огня всё это предсказуемо осточертело.  
Осточертело, что невозможно и шагу ступить без присмотра.  
Осточертело, что всякие возражения воспринимались исключительно как капризы беременного и ни слова, ни поступки его никем не принимались всерьёз.  
Осточертело, что ему по сто раз на дню говорили “Люблю”, ведь любовь они понимали настолько по-разному, что для Локи было бы лучше, кабы не любили его вовсе. Потому что тогда и он сам смог бы наконец разлюбить окончательно.  
Локи надо было от него как-то отбиться, надо было отвадить его от себя, надо было…  
Он никогда не собирался вредить Тору, да и, благодаря старой клятве Одину, и не мог, наверное.  
Но вредить и необязательно для того, чтобы заставить заплатить, для того, чтобы оставить разбитым, раздавленным и униженным. И лгать для этого тоже необязательно. Достаточно просто двусмысленными словами заставить поверить в то, чего нет.

* * *

Открытие портала отнимает уйму сил, кому как не Локи было это знать, а потому предводитель читаури выполз из него ослабшим, обескровленным, обессиленным и только лишь в тот момент, когда в его мёртвом сердце распустил лепестки обманчивый цветок гордыни победившего. И именно такой момент, когда кто-то уже мнит себя победителем и греется в лучах славы, и нужно подгадать “проигравшему” для того, чтобы побольнее сбросить с пьедестала, пообиднее втоптать в грязь и попроще суметь уничтожить рано начавшего праздновать победу врага.  
Локи не стал церемониться, не стал произносить долгие витиеватые речи, полные злорадства, не стал глумиться над глупцом – он ведь и сам потерял слишком много сил, чтобы растрачивать их понапрасну на красивые публичные казни. Он просто и подло первым успел ударить в спину, с помощью браслета вытянул остатки сил из Некроманта и обратил его в пепел.  
Трикстер обвёл взглядом поле боя, убедился, что всё кончено и пророчество сбылось, и направился к истекающему кровью громовержцу, чтобы заставить заплатить его за свою боль болью ещё более сильной.

* * *

Первое, что сделает Тор, когда убедится, что читаури повержены, когда поймёт, что не всем его старым товарищам удалось пережить эту бойню, когда соберутся вместе потрёпанные, усталые, но живые Мстители, так это, конечно, кинется за Тессерактом – проверять, и впрямь ли он похищен. И в опустевшей комнате, в которую ни Халк, ни Старк не смогли бы так просто проникнуть, агенты Щ.И.Т.а покажут ему прощальный “подарок” Локи – видеозапись с камеры наблюдения.  
На ней Джейн Фостер нажимает тревожную кнопку, что намертво блокирует вход в комнату с Тессерактом, спокойно расстреливает немногочисленных охранников, с милой улыбкой вгоняет кинжал в сердце доктору Селвигу и, сорвав с его окровавленной груди простой серебряный крестик, поднимает неестественно голубые глаза на видеокамеру, а потом… Потом на некоторое время изображение пропадает, а когда появляется снова, то в закрытой комнате нет ни Тессеракта, ни Джейн Фостер – только безжизненные тела убитых.

* * *

Ревность.  
Локи уже знал её ядовитый вкус, что может отравить собою всё существо твоё, коли однажды найдёт дорогу в сердце.  
Локи уже знал, как мучительно хочется изничтожить соперника, убрать с пути своего, а иногда – и просто убрать.  
Локи уже знал, что нельзя идти у неё на поводу, особенно когда она, в общем-то, беспочвенная.  
А ещё Локи знал, как слепа она бывает, как затмевает разум и что из себя представляет. А потому не пытался лгать себе: это была ревность. И в том сомнений быть не могло.

* * *

Доктор Джейн Фостер, “смертная девка Тора”, как с тщательно скрываемой болью и совсем не скрываемой издёвкой называл её трикстер.  
Бог грома в неё влюбился. Подумать только, впервые за века решил влюбиться, и не в кого-нибудь – в неё.  
Тор хотел, чтобы она стала царицей Асгарда. Тор хотел, чтобы она воспитывала его детей. В том числе и от Локи. И кабы всё прошло как задумано, то бог лжи смог бы поступить так, как всегда пытался: переродиться и отдать нового себя на воспитание жене. Но, видимо, что-то не так было с этим планом, раз он каждый раз проваливался. И, хвала богам, провалился он и в этот раз.  
Локи нередко уступал брату то, чего тот хотел, но уступить ему собственную жену?.. Нет, это было всё-таки чересчур.  
И да, чёрт возьми, он ревновал, хоть и знал, что Ангрбода его, хоть и знал, что с Тором она просто игралась, хоть и знал всё это, но то, что братец впервые за века решил влюбиться, и влюбиться в его женщину – это и впрямь было просто-напросто чересчур.  
Доктор Джейн Фостер, “смертная девка Тора”… Локи сказал Тору чистую правду: её нет, никогда не было, а была лишь умелая личина, под которой скрывалась в Мидгарде умная, хитрая, жестокая и совершенная в своей ледяной красоте Ангрбода – истинная дочь Йотунхейма.  
Его жена.

* * *

Если дёрнуть за одну ниточку, то полотно затрещит, но выдержит.  
Если дёрнуть за другую, то полотно разорвётся так, что уж не сшить потом.  
Главное – это знать, нужно ли тебе сотворить или разрушить, и понять, за какую из нитей судьбы и когда следует потянуть.  
Знание – вот что правит миром, вот что даёт узреть истинную суть вещей и даёт подлинное понимание происходящего.  
Ведь если знать, что у них с Ангрбодой получилось погрузить в сон Фенрира и Йормунганда и дать возможность их духам вселиться в тела смертных, если знать, что смерть такой оболочки не сможет вернуть их назад, что они вновь будут искать нового только появившегося на свет младенца, то становится понятно, зачем на самом деле “Джейн Фостер” жестоко убила “доктора Селвига”. Да, они обставили этот ритуал так, чтобы все подумали, будто бы Локи околдовал “смертную девку Тора”, желая причинить боль не-брату, но на деле? Им просто нужно было поймать дух в замаскированный под крестик артефакт, чтобы суметь пробудить Фенрира.  
И ведь если знать, что на самом деле Локи послал Разрушителя за предавшими его троицей воинов и Леди Сиф, а вовсе не за Тором, что не властолюбие и не желание навредить двигали им, когда он позволил брату пожертвовать собой, а знание, что Ангрбода проследит, чтобы Хель не забрала его покинувшую смертное тело бессмертную душу, а Всеотец столь благородный порыв непременно оценит и простит наследника, то тогда можно заглянуть чуть глубже и понять: трикстер не-брата всё-таки любил.  
И ведь если знать, что на самом деле Локи вовсе и не околдовывал Соколиного Глаза, если знать, что у агента Бартона были свои счёты с Щ.И.Т.ом, то неожиданно может оказаться, что смерть Фила Коулсона была просто частью их сделки.

* * *

Йормунганд, хитрый змей, был единственным из всех детей Локи, кто власть любил искренне, чисто и самозабвенно. Поэтому ничего удивительного, что он сумел не только проникнуть в Щ.И.Т., но и стать правой рукой Директора Фьюри.  
Мария Хилл. Неприметная девушка, на которую и не оглянешься лишний раз. Его новая смертная оболочка.  
Именно она распорядилась, чтобы за Тессерактом приглядывал именно Клинт Бартон, именно она натолкнула на мысли о возрождении инициативы “Мстители” Фьюри, и именно она смогла организовать тайную встречу для Соколиного Глаза и “доктора Селвига”.  
Когда-то давно Сокол ослушался прямого приказа и проявил слабость, не уничтожив очередной объект. Наташу Романову. Будущую Чёрную Вдову. Её приняли в Щ.И.Т. после долгих и кровавых допросов, когда убедились, что у них есть то, что гарантирует её верность.  
Со временем Клинт подставил всех агентов, что её мучили, и остался только тот, кто когда-то отдавал им о том приказы – а теперь отдавал приказы им самим. Агент Коулсон.  
Локи предложил Соколу соколиные крылья, пообещал, что Мидгард выстоит и все Мстители выживут, но главное – что они с Чёрной Вдовой смогут быть вместе.  
Тот принял его условия безоговорочно, попросив только об одной мелочи.  
Об одной мести.  
Об одной смерти.

* * *

Энтони Старк был гением, так что неудивительно, что он кое о чём догадался. А ещё он был бизнесменом, а потому пришлось с ним поторговаться, прежде чем прийти к взаимовыгодному соглашению.  
– Кто ж крестит богов? – с усмешкой покачал головой бог лжи.  
– Будем первыми, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Железный Человек, лучезарно улыбнулся, протянул руку и, наконец, обменялся с трикстером клятвами.  
Старк всё-таки действительно был гением и смог понять то, чего тысячелетиями не могут понять асы: для йотунов нет ничего важнее семьи. А значит, если стать её частью…  
“Раз уж не быть мне родным отцом этому ребёнку, буду крёстным”, – заявил смертный.  
Нахальный, нахальный смертный. Но – сообразительный.  
Пожалуй, он ему всё-таки нравится.  
– На наше дерево с соседнего собираются вторгнуться инопланетные захватчики, в наполеоновских планах которых значится дальнейшее установление своей гегемонии над всей рощицей. – Старк сделал паузу и усмехнулся: – Чёрт, звучит-то как! Когда будем собирать и радовать остальных Мстителей?..

* * *

В последнее время боги ослабли, в последнее время Сила, что раньше выбирала себе одного, стала рассредотачиваться меж несколькими.  
И если боги огня научились сохранять всё до последней искорки, то боги жизни…  
Их было четверо: три богини плодородия, Фригг, Фрейя и Сиф, и один бог весны Бальдр. Сиф от своего дара отреклась, но покуда жив был Бальдр, отсутствие третьей богини плодородия было почти незаметно. После же его смерти… Их осталось всего двое, и они уже просто не могли справиться с всё увеличивающимися задачами.  
И мир стал гибнуть.

* * *

В Хельхейме всегда тихо и спокойно.  
Локи прошёл сквозь Врата Смерти, кивнув стражнице Мордгуд, потрепал по холке заскулившего и завилявшего хвостом Гарма и с улыбкой поприветствовал встречающих его дочерей.  
Он не соврал Тору ни в чём, ведь их дитя, и впрямь, в Хельхейме, и у них, конечно, нет никакого сына.  
Зато есть дочь, и чтобы подарить ей жизнь Локи запер себя в петле времени, за одну неделю прожив три недостающих месяца. Измучился, измотался, но исхитрился, и теперь Хель встречала его с золотоволосым дитя на руках, смотревшим на мир его зелёными глазами.  
Лаувейя Локидоттер. Богиня жизни, богиня весны, богиня плодородия. Перевёртыш, как и все его дети. Ласточка.  
Пусть Тор думает, что их “сын” мёртв и не догадывается, что в Хельхейме их дочь просто гостила у сестрёнки, которая меняла ей пелёнки в ожидании, когда их родитель разберётся со своими делами. Пусть помучается, глупец, ему полезно: может, наконец поумнеет и поймёт, что не надо почём зря обижать злопамятных и злокозненных трикстеров.

* * *

Когда Локи по тайным тропам и под покровом теней пришёл в Асгард, то первым делом отправился в покои матери: просить прощения за слова свои и поступки, успокаивать, что Тор жив и здоров, рассказывать, как прекрасна её внучка и обещать, что вскорости они непременно её навестят.  
Потом он отправился к обломкам Радужного моста, ведь как и прежде в самом сердце созданного им ледяного дерева находилась Святыня Йотунхейма, прикоснуться к которой может лишь тот, кого артефакт признает достойным.  
А после он, наконец, пришёл на самую окраину Асгарда и постучался в двери дома, что должен был быть его.  
Внутри было неестественно тихо: ни голосов подруг, ни детского смеха. Впрочем, откуда бы взяться детям, коли Всеотец отдал Сигюн Теорику при условии, что у них никогда их не будет?  
Она всё же стала вдовой, хоть и не стараниями Локи, она всё же стала свободной от навязанного ей родителями и царём брака, и она всё же станет его.  
Его судьба, его любовь, его богиня верности.  
Он опустился перед ней на колени, целовал руки и просил стать его женой.  
Сигюн тихо вздохнула, ободряюще сжала его ладонь своей ладошкой и улыбнулась такой светлой и чистой улыбкой, какой только она и умеет.

* * *

Локи давал Тору столько вторых шансов, что просто не счесть. Он прощал ему незнание, прощал невнимание, прощал непонимание. Но неволю прощать не собирался.  
Бог огня вынудил освободить себя от угрозами вырванных брачных клятв. Но – не освободил бога грома в ответ, заставил заплатить за невнимательность незнанием того, что будет дальше, и непониманием того, что есть сейчас. Пусть же и он помучается в неволе, ведь не деться им друг от друга уже никуда, слишком много веков и слишком много клятв держат их вместе, и далеко не все из них, к сожалению или к счастью, можно разорвать.  
Наверное, Локи его простит. Да что уж там – конечно, простит. Через век-другой. Или через тысячелетие.  
Ведь несмотря ни на что, бог огня всегда прощал богу грома то, чего не спустил бы никому другому.

* * *

Йотунхейм покорился. Выжившие йотуны в благоговейном страхе падали пред ним на колени, признавая нового короля. Истинного короля, по праву крови и по праву силы занявшего свой трон.  
Власть никогда не была его целью, но оказалась неплохим средством, так что, он знал, теперь у него есть время. Время восстановить силы, время вернуть Йотунхейму его былое величие, время увидеть, как вырастет его дочь и как поделят трон и обязанности две его сдружившиеся королевы.  
У него есть время, пока Тор и его войско будут помогать Мидгарду оправиться от разрушений.  
У него есть время, пока они ищут пути вернуться домой.  
У него есть время, у него есть Каскет и Тессеракт, у него есть сила и у него есть терпение. А потому Локи подождёт, отстроит свою крепость и посмотрит, на что пойдёт могучий Тор ради того, чтобы вернуть потерянное.  
Так что Локи Лафейсон доподлинно знал: он возвеличит свою державу, приведёт к процветанию свой народ и никогда, никогда не заскучает. Тор Одинсон ему этого не позволит.

 

The – happy?.. – end.

 

 

Примечание:  
Льоссальвхейма, или Льюсальвхейм (Ljusalfheim), или Альвхейм (Álfheimr) – в германо-скандинавской мифологии один из девяти миров Иггдрасиля, родина светлых Альвов.  
Бобыль (разговорное) – одинокий бессемейный или бездетный человек, холостяк.  
Бесла, Бестла (исл. Bestla) – в Скандинавской мифологии великанша из рода инеистых великанов, дочь Бёльторна. Вышла замуж за Бёрa. Известна тем, что является матерью Одина и его братьев (“Старшая Эдда”). Считается, что она мать всех асов.  
Гегемония (от греческого hegemonia – предводительство, господство) – первенство, превосходство в силе, влиянии. Начиная с XIX века, особенно в исторической публицистике, “гегемония” обозначает верховенство одного государства над другим.

 

Хронологическая последовательность.  
Для всех, кто не очень понял, запутался или хотел бы просто знать поточнее, я расписываю здесь, в каком порядке и в какое время происходили написанные мною события.  
В фильме “Тор” где-то на третьей минуте указано, в каком году была война между йотунами и асами: “965 A.D.”. “A.D.” значит от “Рождества Христова”, то есть нашей эры.  
Поэтому я брала 965 год нашей эры как год рождения Лофта, третьего (после Лодура и Локи) перерождения бога огня.  
Соответственно, в наше время ему чуть больше тысячи лет.  
Где-то в 300-400 лет он посватался к Сигюн, но ему отказали.  
Где-то в 400 лет он родил Слейпнира.  
Где-то в 500 лет он женился на Ангрбоде.  
Где-то к 550 годам у него уже было трое детей от неё.  
Где-то к 600 годам их забрали в Асгард.  
Где-то к 620 годам их отослали из Асгарда.  
Где-то к 900 годам он становится причиной смерти Бальдра (конец XIX века, бурное развитие промышленности, люди уходят из сёл и идут в города на фабрики-заводы работать).  
Где-то в районе первой и второй мировых войн Локи проводит восемь лет в Свартальфахейме.  
И в оставшиеся до наших дней десятилетия проходит подготовка к коронации Тора и, соответственно, события, показанные в фильмах “Тор” и “Мстители”.

Ещё одно небольшое пояснение:  
Когда Локи говорил в пятой главе Сиф “Ты была рядом, когда никто больше не смог понять причин моего отчаяния”, то он говорил о том времени, когда Сигюн отдали Теорику. Леди Сиф тогда только-только пыталась всем доказать, что и дева может быть воительницей, и они проводили время вместе в тренировках: Локи выпускал пар, а она – набиралась опыта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Я хочу поблагодарить всех, кто уделил время и внимание моей работе, и если она не оставила вас равнодушной – дайте мне об этом как-нибудь знать, я буду вам очень признательна. И если у вас возникли какие-то вопросы, или что-то осталось неясным, не стесняйтесь спрашивать, я постараюсь всё разъяснить и пояснить.  
> Спасибо за то, что дочитали до конца.  
> С искренним мурлыканьем,  
> Лунная Мурка.


End file.
